Las clases de estudios muggles
by Lilithia06
Summary: Hermione regresa a Hogwarts para cursar séptimo después de la guerra. Las cosas en el colegio han cambiado y ahora las clases de estudios muggles son obligatorias, incluyendo viajes al pasado para vivir en persona cómo se entrelaza el mundo mágico y el muggle en la historia, e incluso prácticas en el mundo muggle. ¿Sobrevivirán Hermione y sus amigas al último curso? DxH GxB LxT
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:**

 **Hermione regresa a Hogwarts para cursar su último curso después de la guerra.  
Las cosas en el colegio han cambiado y ahora las clases de estudios muggles son obligatorias, incluyendo viajes al pasado para vivir de primera mano cómo se entrelaza el mundo mágico y el muggle en la historia e incluso prácticas en el mundo muggle.  
¿Sobrevivirán Hermione y sus amigas al último curso?  
**

Hermione admiraba el bullicio que producía la gente que corría animada por la estación de King Cross. Desde que había acabado la guerra, se había dicho a si misma que iba a disfrutar de cada pequeño momento que le diera la vida, pues todo se podía acabar en un efímero segundo.

Agitó la cabeza y miró a Harry, sonriente. No quería seguir pensando en las perdidas, pues ya había llorado bastante. No es que quisiera olvidarlos. Fred, Tonks, Lupin… todos iban a acompañarla para siempre en su corazón, pero hoy la alegría de volver a Hogwarts a realizar su último curso podía con todo.

–vamos Hermione, hemos quedado junto al último vagón del expreso – le dijo Harry cuando llegaron al andén 9 y ¾. Cuando ella asintió, el moreno cruzó el muro cargando el baúl de la chica.

La castaña miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie la vería desaparecer, y apareció en un entorno totalmente distinto, donde alumnos de todas las edades, algunos ya con sus túnicas, sonreían y se despedían de sus familiares.

–vamos – la instó Harry, guiándola entre el gentío, mientras saludaban a algunos conocidos y Harry intentaba pasar desapercibido entre todas las personas que esperaban agradecerle lo que había hecho por la comunidad.

Una cabellera pelirroja tiró de Harry, sacándolo de entre dos magos que no dejaban de apretar sus manos mientras se deshacían en elogios.

–te gusta demasiado ser el centro de atención allá donde vas, Harry – le dijo Ron golpeándole la espalda. Los ojos azules del chico se toparon con los miel de Hermione, y aunque ella no dejó de observarlo, Ron tuvo que mirar un momento sus pies para después volver a enfrentar a su amiga.

–Hermione – dijo como siempre – espero que en tu baúl lleno de libros hayas dejado algo de sitio para tu ropa – dijo riendo.

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de contestar ni de analizar el comportamiento de su amigo, con el cual se había besado hacia algunas semanas en la cámara de los secretos, pues Ginny la abrazó con fuerza en cuanto la localizó.

–¡Hermione! No puedo creer que tú y yo vayamos a estar en el mismo curso – dijo emocionada, aunque la castaña sabía que parte de esa forzada felicidad era para hacer ver a su familia que estaba superando la muerte de su hermano, lo cual le estaba costando bastante. – ojala Luna pudiera pasarse a Griffindor, entonces lo pasaríamos genial las tres juntas. ¡mira, allí esta!

Hermione saludó también a Molly y Arthur y no hubo mucho más tiempo antes de que el expreso diera el primer aviso y los alumnos se precipitaran al interior.

–¿seguro que no vais a venir? aun no es tarde – les dijo Hermione a sus amigos. No podía imaginar Hogwarts sin ellos.

–¿poder entrar en la academia de aurores sin tener que hacer los exámenes más difíciles de Hogwarts? – dijo Ron – no tengo demasiado que pensar, Hermione. – dijo sonriendo. Hermione volvió a estudiar su expresión, intentando averiguar que pensaba de lo que pasó entre ellos, pues él nunca comentó nada más, y ahora… iban a separarse durante mucho tiempo.

–Hermione, estudiar es lo tuyo, nosotros estaremos mucho mejor así, y nos veremos pronto – añadió Harry – sé que Ginny te cuidará más que nosotros – dijo mirando a la chica, que apartó la mirada al instante, cohibida.

–Claro… – murmuró.

Harry se rascó la nuca, incomodo.

–os escribiré a las dos – dijo el moreno, mirando a la pelirroja, que por fin le sonrió con algo más de seguridad.

Hermione abrazó con fuerza a sus dos amigos al escuchar el último aviso, y Ginny hizo lo mismo, despidiéndose también de sus padres. Luna agito la mano, sonriente, antes de desaparecer en el vagón.

–¿habéis visto a alguien más de mi curso? – interrogó Hermione mientras se acomodaban en el compartimento.

No es como si estuviera repitiendo un curso o algo así, pero los de su curso no estaban obligados a volver, y ella tendría que ir a clase con los del curso anterior al suyo. Se sentiría raro después de tantos años con las mismas personas, y ver caras conocidas, a parte de las de Ginny y Luna, le gustaría.

–yo vi a Neville, pero salió corriendo al verme – dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros y sacando el último número del quisquilloso.

–¿y eso por qué? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

–quizá se siente avergonzado por el beso que me dio en la batalla de Hogwarts. – dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡que te beso? – casi gritó Ginny – ¿y porque no nos dijiste nada? – bajo la voz.

–no le di importancia, supuse que fue por la excitación del momento.

–Luna, Neville nos dijo a Harry y a mi durante la batalla que estaba locamente enamorado de ti. Te estaba buscando para decírtelo. – sonrió Ginny.

–oh… que tierno ¿no? – sonrió la rubia, inclinando un poco su revista para leer mejor una parte.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

–pero… ¿a ti te gusta? – indagó Hermione.

–claro, es un chico genial, muy valiente. Un poco tímido también. – comentó – y nos hicimos buenos amigos durante el curso.

–Hermione se refiere a si te gusta como pareja, para salir con él. – aclaró Ginny.

Luna las miró alternativamente.

–cuando imagino al Neville del futuro, lo imagino en una tranquila casa, con un par de niños jugando a sus pies y una mujer haciendo una deliciosa cena para su familia. – les contó – cuando me imagino a mí, me imagino viajando por el mundo en busca de todas las especies que quiero ver antes de morir – sonrió soñadora – tengo aquí la lista – la rubia sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino enrollado, que al rodar tocó el suelo.

–vaya, es bastante larga… – suspiró Hermione. Seguramente la mitad de cosas que había apuntadas en esa lista no existían.

–me temo que iré sola a ese viaje – sonrió volviendo a enrollar la lista – no creo que encuentre a alguien capaz de acompañarme en mi locura – dijo riendo.

Sus amigas sonrieron. Tenían muy claro que Luna no estaba loca, solo era un poco fantasiosa, y una fabulosa bruja y amiga.

Hermione se centró en Ginny.

–¿y tú y Harry?

–bueno, ya lo conoces, ha estado centrado en muchas cosas, ha tenido millones de reuniones. – Hermione enarcó una ceja – pero sé que me quiere, durante la batalla me besó un par de veces – Ginny bajó la mirada.

–¿Qué ocultas? – le preguntó Hermione. La conocía bien.

Luna dejo su revista a un lado. También conocía a Ginny, y había algo que la preocupaba.

–creo que las veces que me besó, fue más por mí que por él. – sus amigas la miraron sin comprender – quiero decir, él sabía que iba a morir, y pensaba que si eso ocurría yo debía quedarme con la sensación de que él me quería.

–¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Luna

–por sus besos. Eran… distintos…

–bueno… estábamos en medio de una guerra. – intentó defender Hermione a su amigo.

Ginny hizo lo que hacía siempre: guardar sus sentimientos y sonreír.

–tienes razón, serán cosas mías.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y volvió la vista al paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventana. No había contado a sus amigas lo que pasó con Ron en la cámara de los secretos y, por lo que parecía, Ron tampoco había dicho nada a nadie. Se preguntó por qué los dos habían guardado ese beso en secreto. Cuando pensaba al respecto, solo habían sentimientos encontrados, y un deje de incomodidad al fondo que no lograba explicarse. Ron le gustaba ¿no?

Charlaron de algunas cosas, evitando siempre ciertos temas incomodos, como la guerra, la gente que faltaba e intentando imaginar cómo sería su nuevo curso, cuando comenzaron a ver la silueta del castillo a lo lejos. Estaban llegando.

Bajaron de las primeras, debido a la excitación de Hermione por poner los pies de nuevo en su queridísimo castillo, y apenas tuvo tiempo de saludar a Dean y Seamus antes de elegir un carruaje tirado por los seres mágicos que ahora todas ellas eran capaces de ver.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio observando al animal que les devolvía una mirada triste, como si sintiera pena de que ellas hubieran pasado por algo que les permitiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¡Hermione! – la llamó alguien, haciéndola voltear – que alegría saber que no soy la única chica de nuestro curso en griffindor – le dijo Parvati Patil llegando hasta ella y dándole un abrazo rápido. Neville se acercaba por detrás, saludando con la mano, algo cohibido – aunque estaba al 97% segura de que te vería aquí.

Ambas chicas rieron mientras Parvati saludaba a las que serían sus nuevas compañeras de curso.

—también me alegra ver caras conocidas. Ya este curso iba a ser de por si extraño — Hermione se dirigió a su tímido amigo — ¿vas a saludarme como es debido? – le preguntó bromeando.

Neville por fin sonrió, dejo de mirar a Luna de reojo y abrazó a su amiga, al igual que a Ginny, con quien también había compartido tanto. También abrazó a Luna, de forma bastante torpe y cuando se separaron estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Neville… tienes la cara… — comenzó Parvati, pero Ginny decidió salvar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué no compartimos carruaje? Alguno aquí se harán pipí de la emoción como no nos pongamos pronto en marcha – dijo riendo.

—si lo dices por mí, no iba a hacerme pipí — comentaba Hermione sonriendo mientras todos reían y recorrían el camino que les separaba de Hogwarts.

Hablaron durante el pequeño trayecto, pero cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas principales del castillo, lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno con su propio duelo.

Prácticamente ningún alumno a su alrededor podía hablar, todos miraban a su alrededor en silencio, intentando reconocer el castillo como el que sería su hogar durante el curso, y no como el que había sido un campo de batalla hacia algunas semanas.

Hermione tuvo un sinfín de sentimientos rondándole el estómago: el agradecimiento a esas paredes de piedra que les resguardaron, la gratitud a esas armaduras, ahora estáticas, que les defendieron, la magia que se palpaba en el ambiente no era como antaño, pero estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Todo era emoción hasta que entró en el gran comedor.

Cuando lo hizo no vio las cuatro mesas que estaban dispuestas para recibirles, sino hileras de cadáveres tapados con mantas, a sus amigos alrededor de los cuerpos sin vida de Lupin, Tonks y Fred.

Buscó a Ginny con la mirada, a su lado. La pelirroja tenía una mano sujetando su estómago y estaba tan blanca como la pared. Parecía ver lo mismo que ella. Se llevó otra mano a la boca, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Entrar de nuevo en el lugar en el que vio con vida a su hermano por última vez, para unas horas después comprender que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa juguetona, a escucharle, a ser testigo de sus bromas, era demasiado para ella. Creía que iba a poder controlarlo, pero por lo visto no era tan fuerte.

Necesitaba encontrar un baño urgentemente, pues ya tenía en la boca el sabor de la bilis, pero sortear a la marea de personas que iban en dirección contraria y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, no le estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

Chocó contra algo duro, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos marrones de un chico de color. Supo que no aguantaría más y que iba a vomitar encima de aquel pobre estudiante.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de la situación, porque la agarró de un brazo y la volteó con rapidez.

En escasos segundos estaba en una esquina, vomitando sobre una maceta y con alguien tras ella sujetándole el pelo. ¿podía ser más bochornoso su primer día?

Las arcadas fueron remitiendo y Ginny, exhausta, se sentó en el suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

El chico al que casi vomita se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

—con el tiempo será más fácil — la pelirroja le miró. Parecía un chico triste. Lo conocía de vista, por supuesto, pero ahora mismo no estaba para recordar más detalles. – o eso es lo que dicen.

Le tendió un pañuelo.

-gracias… — logró murmurar ella, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y limpiándose.

El chico se levantó, limpió la planta con su varita y desapareció de su vista.

Ginny respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de mentalizarse de que debía ser capaz de entrar en el comedor y repitiéndose "yo puedo" como un mantra. Siempre se habían considerado una chica fuerte, y debía serlo, pero resultaba difícil.

Había dejado de escuchar los pasos de sus compañeros, por los que ya todos debían estar en el comedor, pero a ella aun le faltaba un poco para acabar de serenarse y prepararse mentalmente.

—¿estás bien? — la voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró a sus dos amigas frente a ella.

—podemos quedarnos aquí, Ginny – dijo Hermione.

—será un poco incómodo desayunar, comer y cenar aquí todos los días – comentó con un intento de sonrisa.

Sus amigas continuaron serias. Esta vez no podría engañarlas con una sonrisa y una frase irónica, así que hizo lo que de verdad necesitaba y rompió a llorar.

Luna la abrazó con fuerza mientras Hermione le frotaba la espalda con consuelo al tiempo que con la otra mano intentaba evitar el temblor de sus propios labios. No podían ponerse todas a llorar.

—no puedo superarlo, no soy capaz, o quizá no sepa hacerlo, pero me duele demasiado su ausencia.

—no es algo que se supere Ginny, solo aprendes a vivir con ello — dijo Luna.

—es que no es justo, él no debía morir. Tenía toda la vida por delante.

—tienes razón, no es justo. Nada de lo que ha pasado recientemente es justo… — Hermione no sabía que más decir. No podía decirle que no es justo, pero ha pasado y ya nada se puede hacer al respecto ¿Cómo consolarla?

—me atrevo a decir que a Fred Weasley no le gustaría ver a su hermana sufriendo de esta forma por él – las tres chicas levantaron la vista. Minerva Mcgonagall estaba de pie a unos metros de ellas. Se acercó con pasos silenciosos, haciendo gala de sus movimientos felinos — creo conocer a ese chico después de tantos castigos con ellos e incluso a veces conseguían hacerme reír a mí, y les aseguro que eso es muy difícil, y más durante un castigo. — las tres chicas sonrieron levemente — también se la devoción que sus dos hermanos tenían por usted, señorita Weasley, sé que le gustará verla feliz desde el otro lado.

—pero no puedo entrar ahí — murmuró Ginny.

—¿va a decirme que es capaz de luchar cara a cara con la loca de Lestrange y no es capaz de entrar a una simple habitación?

Las chicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada al escuchar hablar así a su profesora más estricta, y ahora directora.

—creo que tiene razón. No estoy actuando como a él le gustaría.

—pues derechitas al comedor. Tengo un discurso que dar y no lo haré sin todos mis alumnos presentes.

Desapareció tan silenciosa como había aparecido.

—Fred y George odiaban que fuera tan silenciosa. Juraban que les espiaba convertida en gato, si no, no se explicaban como siempre les pillaba con las manos en la masa. Las veces que conseguían llevar a cabo algún de sus bromas es porque tenían el mapa del merodeador a mano —Ginny contaba esto con una sonrisa. — bien, vamos.

La pelirroja se puso en pie, acabo de limpiarse los ojos e instó a sus amigas a caminar hasta la puerta. Se quedaron paradas frente a ella.

—¿estas lista? – le preguntó Hermione.

—pues necesito urgentemente un zumo de calabaza para quitarme el mal sabor de boca, y solo lo conseguiré si cruzo estas puertas.

—bien, céntrate en eso —le aconsejó Hermione y las tres atravesaron las puertas, dirigiéndose a la mesa griffindor.

Al parecer se habían perdido la ceremonia de selección, pues los más pequeños ya disfrutaban de la cena junto con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Neville les hizo una señal y entre él y Dean les hicieron un hueco a Hermione y Ginny. Luna se había tenido que ir a su mesa, y por eso el moreno ya no se mostraba tan nervioso.

—¿todo bien? – preguntó el joven, preocupado por los ojos de su amiga a juego con su pelo.

—todo controlado — contestó la pelirroja llenando su vaso.

Ginny consiguió cenar y distraerse algo con la charla de sus compañeros, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Mcgonagall les pedía silencio para dar el discurso de inicio de curso.

—Como la nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, estoy a cargo de dar el discurso de bienvenida a este nuevo curso. Sé que nunca igualaré a vuestro querido Dumbledore, y que echareis de menos sus palabras y que os hiciera reír, pero intentaré estar a la altura del puesto y serviros de guía, junto a mis compañeros, durante vuestra etapa escolar. Los últimos acontecimientos han dañado nuestra alma, y nuestros corazones están rotos, pero si me permiten utilizar las palabras de nuestro sabio director: "no sintáis pena de los muertos, si no de los vivos y sobre todos de aquellos que viven sin amor". Pues el amor es la mayor fuerza que podréis encontrar para lograr seguir adelante con vuestras vidas. — hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que la directora repasó con la mirada a todos sus alumnos. Eran menos que otros años, pero seguían siendo el futuro — Tengo el deber de educar a las nuevas generaciones, y eso me lleva a intentar evitar que tropecemos de nuevo con la misma piedra. Por ello, este curso se han implementado unas nuevas normas obligatorias: se han eliminado las contraseñas de las casas. Todo alumno puede entrar y salir de las salas comunes a placer, pero se incorporarán nuevas contraseñas en las habitaciones que solo conocerán los residentes en ellas. Lo mismo ocurrirá en el gran comedor, cada alumno puede desayunar, comer y cenar en la mesa que quiera. Pueden empezar ahora, si lo desean. — varias personas se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a reunirse con amigos de otras casas, entre ellas Luna, a la que Ginny y Hermione le hicieron un hueco entre ellas. Neville volvió a ponerse tenso, pero sonrió a Luna de vuelta cuando esta lo hizo. — Pues si ya están todos más cómodos, les hablaré de la última de las novedades: a partir de este curso la clase de estudios muggles será obligatoria para todos los cursos, y con prácticas para los alumnos de séptimo.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse oír.

—¿prácticas en el mundo muggle? Suena divertido — comentó Parvati, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron conformes.

—antes de que acabe la noche deberán formar grupos de tres personas, apuntarlos en un pergamino y dejarlos en esta urna de aquí. Como verán, los grupos para las clases de estudios muggles serán reducidos para una mejor comprensión y asimilación. Mañana por la mañana, cuando les entreguemos los horarios, podrán comprobar cuál es su aula. — la directora volvió a observar a sus alumnos.

Parvati hizo una señal a su hermana Padma diciéndose que irían juntas.

—está claro que formaremos grupo, ¿no? – les dijo Hermione a sus amigas, que asintieron.

—creo que tendremos una buena ventaja contigo, Hermione – se rio Ginny.

—ahora quiero presentarles a un antiguo compañero, y ahora profesor de estudios muggles: Oliver Wood.

Oliver se levantó, haciendo una leve reverencia a los estudiantes ante el entusiasmo de la parte femenina.

—Oh, Merlín, si es tu amor platónico – murmuró Parvati a las chicas y refiriéndose a Hermione.

—¿Cómo? – se interesó Ginny.

—Por favor, solo dije que me parecía un chico muy inteligente y con ambición.

—y que estaba cañón. – añadió Parvati.

—bueno, es que está bastante cañón – reconoció Ginny.

—no, dije que era guapo. Nada más. Dejadme en paz, Mcgonagall va a hablar de nuevo.

Y es que Hermione no iba a reconocer que si tuvo un ligero enamoramiento con el ex capitán del equipo de quidditch de griffindor.

—y como últimas palabras, solo quiero añadir: Papanatas! Llorones! Baratijas! Pellizco! — dijo la directora sonriendo mientras los alumnos reían por la referencia a lo que solía decir el antiguo director y aplaudiendo a la nueva directora.

—creo que Mcgonagall lo hará muy bien como directora – comentó Luna aplaudiendo — igual de bien que lo hace como gato —añadió haciendo reír a los presentes.

El pequeño grupo de griffindors y Luna charlaron un poco más. Las tres amigas fueron a dejar el pergamino con sus nombres apuntados y salieron del gran comedor.

—mirad, parece que Draco Malfoy también ha decidido volver a Hogwarts — dijo Ginny cuando salieron del comedor y lo vio en el hall junto al chico que antes le había ayudado. Era un Slytherin.

Hermione puso mala cara.

—Por lo menos parece que ya no va pavoneándose por ahí con esos aires de grandeza como príncipe de Slytherin — comentó la castaña — es más, veo su grupo bastante reducido.

—teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de sus compañeros están en Azkaban… — añadió Luna.

—vámonos – dijo Hermione girando la cara cuando él la miró.

Es cierto que, junto con Harry, había testificado a su favor para salvarlo de Azkaban a él y su familia, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera tenerlo cerca. Si podía evitarlo todo el curso, más que mejor. De todas formas, no creía que se atreviera a insultarla de nuevo.

Se despidieron de Luna y quedaron en recogerla en su sala común al día siguiente por la mañana, ya que a partir de ese momento podrían hacerlo libremente sin que nadie les invitara.

—creo que estoy agotada — dijo Ginny metiéndose en su cama. Compartía la habitación con Hermione y Parvati. Está ultima ya estaba bostezando.

—demasiadas emociones — reconoció Hermione. — mañana será más fácil. — la castaña se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Al notar la calidez de su almohada se dio cuenta de que también estaba muy cansada.

Este año sería distinto. Ya no tendría a Harry y Ron pegados a ella, pero tendría a Ginny y Luna. Puede que saliera ganando con el cambio: ya no tendría que hacer deberes para tres, ni obligar a estudiar a nadie, ni evitar ciertos temas, ni explicar porque ciertos días su humor estaba algo cambiado. En fin, los echaría de menos, pero aguardaba con ansias el nuevo curso con sus amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno pues quería saludaros a todos los que os estáis pasando por mi nueva historia y me alegro por los que os está pareciendo interesante el tema. La estoy escribiendo con mucha ilusion.**

 **Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, y nos leemos abajo.**

El primer día de clases, Ginny se despertó zarandeada por alguien. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio la cara somnolienta de Parvati frente a la suya.

—Ginny, tienes una carta — le dijo algo malhumorada — esa dichosa lechuza me ha despertado siete minutos antes de lo que pretendía.

—¿Qué ocurre? — se despertó Hermione sobresaltada al escuchar voces.

Ginny bostezó y se estiró, dándole las gracias a Parvati.

—no es nada, solo una carta — le informó la pelirroja levantándose de la cama — que extraño, apenas llevamos aquí unas horas.

Se sentó en el escritorio mientras Parvati entraba en el baño y Hermione buscaba su uniforme, y abrió el sobre. Era de su hermano George.

" _Mi querida pecas._

 _Alguien me ha escrito informándome de que tu primera noche en el castillo no ha sido demasiado fácil, y como la otra mitad del problema, me siento obligado a hablar seriamente contigo._

 _No puedes dejar que ese recuerdo llene ese espacio, tú debes llenar ese espacio de todos los instantes felices que has vivido y lo que vas a ir formando. Hemos pasado grandes momentos en ese comedor y al parecer debo recordártelos:_

 _Cuando a Fred se le cayeron las bombas fétidas por un agujero que había en su bolsillo a la hora del desayuno y hubo que desalojar el gran comedor mientras la mitad de los alumnos vomitaban; aquella vez que le hicimos creer a Ron que mama estaba hablando con Mcgonagall por su último examen suspendido y no probó bocado de la comida hasta que no aguantamos más la risa por tu culpa, que no dejabas de agacharte bajo la mesa para reír; cuando nos hicimos viejos para poder participar en el torneo de los tres magos; o cuando le cambiamos el color del pelo a Snape a un sedoso rubio durante la cena, esa sí que fue una gran cena._

 _Lo que quiero decir es que un solo recuerdo no puede borrar todos los demás que hemos vivido juntos. Hoy cuando entres a desayunar, quiero que recuerdes algo especial, y sonrías._

 _Te quiere, Feorge"_

Cuando dobló la carta, una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

—¿Quién era? — preguntó curiosa Hermione.

—solo George haciendo de hermano mayor — respondió la pelirroja — por cierto ¿le escribiste tu contándole lo que me pasó anoche?

—no, estuve contigo hasta meterme en la cama.

Cuando se reunieron con Luna, le preguntó lo mismo, y obtuvo una respuesta negativa.

—pero tengo buenas noticias — dijo Luna emocionada. — he estado hablando con Padma Patil, ya que comparto habitación con ella y otra chica, y ¡hemos decidido cambiar de cuarto con Parvati!

—¡que? ¡eso es completamente genial! – dijo Ginny abrazando a Luna mientas las dos daban pequeños saltitos.

—¡vamos a compartir cuarto! Este curso mejora por momentos – dijo Hermione contenta.

Esa mañana Ginny entró decidida al gran comedor. Sus amigas, preocupadas, iban tras ella, pero las únicas imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza fueron todos sus hermanos abrazándola cuando el sombrero seleccionador la mandó a griffindor. Esa noche los gemelos la llevaron a hombros hasta la sala común.

Cuando se sentaron, Parvati las interceptó.

—¿ya os lo ha dicho Luna? Espero que no os importe. No es que no quiera compartir cuarto con vosotras…

—en ningún momento hemos pensado eso Parvati — la tranquilizó Hermione.

—estamos encantadas, y será más fácil para todos a la hora de trabajar en grupo — añadió Ginny.

No tuvieron que seguir hablando, pues sus horarios aparecieron frente a ellos.

—presentación de la clase de estudios muggles — leyó Dean — a primera hora, para todos los alumnos. Clase 21 del primer piso.

—en el mío dice clase 14 del tercer piso. — cometo Parvati.

—y en el nuestro, clase 17 de la torre oeste — añadió Hermione — Mcgonagall dijo que trabajaríamos en grupos reducidos. Por fin se les va a dar uso a todas esas aulas vacías del castillo.

—¿Cómo creéis que serán las clases prácticas para los de séptimo? ¿Nos mandaran al mundo muggle? — preguntó Seamus.

—seguro que sí, quizá tengamos que hacernos pasar por muggles — imaginó Luna.

—pues entonces deberías controlarte para no hacer explotar nada, Seamus — dijo Neville haciendo reír a todos.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, las chicas se dirigieron a la torre oeste, subieron la escalera de caracol y no tardaron en encontrar el aula 17. Estaba acondicionada con una mesa redonda bastante ancha para ellas tres solas, y había algunos aparatos muggles junto con plumas y pergaminos. El que más les llamó la atención fue el que estaba colgado de la pared frente a la mesa.

—¿es eso un televisor? — preguntó Ginny, pues su padre sentía fascinación por ellos.

—así es, puede que nos pongan películas muggles… — pensó Hermione.

Escucharon pasos tras la puerta y la vieron abrirse esperando encontrar a Oliver Wood, pero en cambio, quienes ingresaron en la habitación, fueron tres Slytherin.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras en nuestra clase? — preguntó Draco Malfoy de forma prepotente.

—disculpa, pero antes de acusar, aprende a leer, esta es nuestra clase. — se adelantó Hermione retándole.

Blaise revisó su horario.

—aquí pone clase 17 Torre oeste — corroboró.

Ginny se fijó que era el mismo chico que la ayudó a pasar desapercibida durante su escena la noche anterior.

—bueno, no es como si me importara compartir aula con estas tres preciosidades — dijo Theo Nott adelantándose y pasándole el brazo a Luna por los hombros mientras el guiñaba un ojo. Luna se removió inquieta, deshaciéndose de su brazo.

—por Merlín Theo, al menos podrías tener algún tipo de filtro ¿no? — se quejó Draco.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso? — preguntó Ginny molesta.

—Pues que algunas están tan por debajo de nosotros que no sirven ni para follárselas — le contestó ácidamente.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione sacaron sus varitas apuntando al rubio mientras Theo reía y Blaise suspiraba.

En ese momento el televisor, en el que los chicos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reparar, se conectó y apareció en el Oliver Wood.

—ey ey, ¿veo cierta tensión por aquí? — preguntó el nuevo profesor sonriendo. Cualquier otro profesor los habría mandado a dirección por estar apuntándose con las varitas, pero Oliver hacia muy poco que había sido un alumno con las hormonas revolucionadas.

—debe haber habido algún tipo de error, nos han puesto en la misma clase, quizá si lo revisas…

—no hay ningún error, Lovegood. Los grupos que formasteis se han unido aleatoriamente a otro grupo. Los seis trabajareis juntos durante todo el curso.

—pues exijo un cambio — dijo Hermione hecha una furia.

—eso va a ser imposible, la clase va de aceptarse, y tendremos que aceptarnos tanto entre muggles como entre magos. Ahora si tomáis asiento, podré explicaros de que va la asignatura.

Blaise y Theo tomaron asiento, así que Draco no tuvo otro remedio de hacer lo mismo. Tenía la esperanza de que las chicas se negaran a trabajar con ellos y se fueran a pedir explicaciones a Mcgonagall, y como la rata de biblioteca era su alumna favorita, seguramente les permitiría cambiar de grupo, y todos saldrían ganando, pero para su desgracia, las chicas también se sentaron a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué estás en un televisor, de todas formas? — pregunto Hermione.

—si pretendo llevar 9 clases de séptimo, más otras tantas del resto de cursos, esta es la mejor forma, además de que es un método muggle. — Oliver sonrió y Hermione no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa — bien, pues en este curso tendremos tanto clases teóricas como prácticas. No habrá exámenes, si no que superar la práctica significara superar el examen. Estudiaremos la convivencia entre magos y muggles desde la antigüedad hasta nuestros tiempos. Lo que pretendemos con este curso es que aprendamos a ver a los muggles como iguales, y no como seres inferiores a nosotros, que es lo que nos ha llevado a todo lo que hemos pasado en los últimos años. ¿me seguís? — los presentes asintieron, algunos de mala gana. — pues lo que quiero que hagáis en esta primera clase de presentación es que pongáis en común todo lo que sabéis de las brujas y los muggles en la historia y lo vayáis apuntando en un pergamino. Cualquier idea que se os acurra. Conforme vayamos avanzando en el curso podréis comprobar si esas ideas son ciertas, están infundadas o solo son prejuicios. — Oliver volvió a sonreír — os dejo trabajar, si tenéis alguna duda, solo tocar algún botón del mando a distancia. Volveré al final de la clase.

Y la imagen del profesor desapareció, dejando en silencio el lugar.

—bien — interrumpió Theo el silencio — yo tengo una idea sobre magos y muggles: las brujas están mucho más buenas que las muggles. Aunque tampoco desperdiciaría una buena muggle.

Draco y Blaise lanzaron a su amigo una mirada furiosa. Desde que había perdido a su padre en la guerra, Theodore Nott había cambiado mucho. Se había quedado huérfano, en una casa enorme y con demasiado dinero disponible que se había dedicado a gastar hasta la fecha en alcohol, fiestas y chicas. Cuando querían hablar con él del tema, simplemente se iba y les dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Por si fuera poco, Blaise se pasaba el día lamentándose por las esquinas y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sus amigos no sabían que había pasado durante la guerra para ese cambio. Lo único que Draco tenía claro es que sus amigos habían intercambiado los papeles, y los habían empeorado. Antiguamente a Blaise le encantaban las chicas, pero era gracioso y se comportaba como un caballero con ellas, en cambio Theo solo las buscaba para satisfacerse y además era grosero cuando se refería a ellas; y antes Theo era serio, pero también sensato, trabajador y con ambiciones, esa seriedad la había adquirido Blaise, pero solo parecía una sombra junto a ellos sin ganas de nada.

—te agradecería que nos trataras con más respeto — le recriminó Hermione enfadada.

—tiene razón, son nuestras compañeras y vamos a tener que trabajar mucho tiempo con ellas — dijo Blaise. — lo mejor sería llevarse bien.

—hay muchas más mujeres por ahí, deja tu sex appeal fuera de aquí, haz el favor — le pidió Draco.

—bueno, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada — y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, que puso cara de asco.

—¿podemos comenzar con la tarea que nos ha puesto Oliver? — preguntó Ginny cansándose de tanta tontería.

—yo lo único que sé de los muggles es que antiguamente quemaron en la hoguera a muchos de los nuestros. — dijo Draco.

—también se quemaron muchos muggles pensando que eran magos — dijo Hermione.

—eso no fue culpa de los magos, si no de los mismos muggles que son estúpidos — le discutió de nuevo Malfoy.

La castaña apretó los labios. No iba a seguir discutiendo. Cogió pluma y pergamino y comenzó a apuntar. Los chicos no volvieron a dar ninguna otra idea. Ella apunto todo lo que sabía sobre el tema, que no era poco, y también aportaron algo más Ginny y Luna. Cuando se pasó la hora, Oliver les pidió que dejaran el pergamino dentro de la carpeta que había bajo la tele para que le llegara a él. También les informo de que, para cualquier duda, podrán acudir a su despacho, y que se verían en persona antes de cada práctica.

Blaise cogió el pergamino y lo dejó dentro de la carpeta indicada, la cerró y volvió a abrirla con curiosidad. La hoja ya no estaba. Seguramente ya estaba sobre la mesa del profesor.

Los dos grupos salieron de allí sin dirigirse la palabra, a sus siguientes clases.

Para colmo de todos, también compartían transformaciones, la clase siguiente, pero no tuvieron que hablar ni que sentarse cerca esta vez.

—con lo bien que iba el curso… — se quejó Hermione — ya verás cuando les cuente a Ron y Harry. Pondrán el grito en el cielo.

—sobre todo mi hermano, le tiene bastante asco a Malfoy. — rio Ginny — aunque Zabini parece el más cuerdo de los tres.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea loca, que desechó enseguida. No podía ser que ese chico hubiera escrito a su hermano informándole que estaba mal esa noche. Pero… si hubiera sido Mcgonagall, habría escrito a sus padres, no a su hermano.

Se giró a mirarle de nuevo. Estaba al final de la clase. Sus otros dos amigos estaban charlando animadamente, parecía que estaba escuchando la conversación, pero solo dibujaba distraídamente en un trozo de pergamino con rostro serio y sin hablar.

Mcgonagall entró y la clase comenzó. Los primeros días no se hacía demasiado. Los profesores explicaban lo que iba a trabajar durante el curso y repasaban algunas cosas de cursos pasados.

Blaise intentaba prestar atención a la clase, pero su mente se iba a un solo pensamiento una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo, y se descubría distraído pensando de qué forma podría haberlo evitado, si en verdad podría haber hecho algo. Aunque ahora ya era tarde, esos pensamientos estaban ahí una y otra vez.

Se sobresaltó cuando sonó la sirena que anunciaba la hora de la comida. Conforme salía, siguiendo a sus amigos, alguien tiró levemente de su brazo, haciéndole voltear.

—gracias por avisar a mi hermano. En verdad necesitaba sus palabras — era la chica de la primera noche, la que casi le vomita encima, con la que además compartía las clases de estudios muggles, y la hermana de Fred y George Weasley, con quienes había pasado buenos momentos en el pasado.

Era una chica preciosa, pero sus hermanos le habían prohibido incluso mirarla, como al resto de chicos de Hogwarts. Pero ahora era ella la que le estaba hablando a él.

—de nada — dijo antes de seguir andando para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Ginny se quedó mirando su espalda. _Que chico tan raro_.

Entonces, sí había sido él.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Llevaba años armando escándalo por el castillo. Si se ponía a pensar, lo había visto más de una vez con sus hermanos y Lee Jordan tramando algo o haciendo negocios. No era alguien que pasaba desapercibido, era un chico muy guapo. Decían que su madre era famosa: modelo y actriz, así que estaba claro de dónde había sacado esos rasgos. Siempre iba acompañado de alguna chica.

Siguió a sus amigas hasta el comedor, pensativa. Fuera como fuere, la guerra lo había cambiado por alguna razón. Y debió ser algo muy gordo para un cambio tan radical. Mientras cogía un trozo de pollo y algunas patatas, decidió que en algún momento le devolvería el favor.

Por la noche, Luna avisó a sus amigas de que iría a recoger su baúl y se reuniría con ellas en su habitación, de la cual ya le habían dado la contraseña.

Encogió su baúl lo suficiente como para que entrara en su bolsillo y emprendió el camino hacia la torre de griffindor. Le encantaba estar en ravenclaw, su sala común, los tonos azules. Todo. Pero valía la pena el cambio, pues siempre se había sentido muy sola en ese ambiente. Pensaba disfrutar de sus amigas y de su último curso en el colegio.

Ya casi era el toque de queda y apenas había alumnos por los pasillos. Se cruzó con su compañero de estudios muggles, Theodore Nott, al que saludo contenta. Éste se paró frente a ella, sonriente.

—¿Qué hace esta princesa fuera de sus aposentos a estas horas? ¿vas de visita a alguna habitación masculina? Porque te puedo enseñar el camino a la mía encantado — esta frase la acompañó de una caricia desde su mejilla hasta recorrer los labios rosados de la chica.

Ojalá y le dijera que sí, conforme más suave descubría su piel, más le apetecía esa rubia atolondrada cabalgando sobre él.

Luna cogió la mano de él, que seguía en sus labios, y la apartó de sobre ella delicadamente, después le sonrió con ternura.

—siento mucho eso que te ha pasado y que te ha provocado convertirte en lo que eres ahora. — le miró con tristeza y continuó caminando como si nada.

A Theo esas palabras le sentaron como un cubo de agua fría. Le molestaron, porque era cierto, pero no iba a dejar que esa chica mirara en su interior y encontrara algo que se esforzaba tanto por ocultar.

Fue tras ella, la agarró del brazo y la apoyó contra la pared. Ella le miró sorprendida.

—te recomiendo que reconsideres mi oferta — le dijo. La volteó, poniéndola de cara a la pared y pegándose a su espalda, apretando su entrepierna contra su trasero. — puedo hacer que lo pases muy bien y dejes de decir tonterías.

Luna se empezó a asustar cuando sintió algo duro rozando su trasero y al chico pegado a ella por detrás, pero entró en pánico cuando él comenzó a meter su mano bajo su falda, recorriendo su muslo hacia arriba con una caricia.

Reaccionó volteándose y empujándolo lejos de ella. Ahora los separaban dos pasos, y él seguía sonriendo. Recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el chico volteara la cabeza al lado contrario por el impacto.

Esta vez Theo solo la observó marcharse, con una mano intentando aliviar el escozor de su cara. Antes de verla marchar, juraría haber visto una lagrima en sus ojos, y una parte de él, su antiguo yo, le provocó un sentimiento de culpa, pero lo enterró rápidamente.

¿De que servía ser el chico bueno y responsable que era antes? ¿de que servía intentar agradar a todo el mundo? Nadie iba a quererle de todas formas.

Cabreado, volvió a su sala común.

Cuando Luna encontró a sus amigas, ya se había ocupado de limpiarse las lágrimas y dejar de temblar. Ellas nunca notaron nada.

Ese viernes por la tarde, tenían dos horas seguidas de estudios muggles. Hermione por primera vez en su vida pensó en saltarse una clase. Ella ya sabía todo sobre muggles ¿no? Y ya los consideraba iguales. ¿Por qué tenía que perder su tiempo para que cabezas huecas como Malfoy aprendieran lo que ella ya sabía? En fin, su sentido de la responsabilidad era demasiado grande como para faltar. Y el que Oliver y su sonrisa fueran a estar al otro lado de la pantalla del televisor, también era un buen aliciente.

—creo que como he llegado el último me han dado el peor horario — se quejó Oliver desde el televisor — viernes a última hora, cuando ya estáis deseando perder de vista las clases y disfrutar del fin de semana — sonrió — en fin, solo os pediré un poco de concentración. La clase de hoy la dedicaremos a saber qué es lo que piensan los muggles de nosotros. Y lo vamos a hacer con esto.

Frente a Draco apareció un ordenador portátil.

—¿y esto que es? — preguntó curioso, levantándolo.

—es un ordenador portátil. Es lo que usan los muggles para buscar todo tipo de información, y, por lo tanto, no olvidéis que toda esa información está metida ahí por los propios muggles, así que vamos a buscar en internet una serie de palabras para averiguar que piensan los muggles sobre ello. Las palabras serán: bruja, mago, aquelarre, magia y villanos Disney.

—¿villanos Disney? – preguntó Hermione riendo y haciendo que Oliver riera con ella.

—Creo que ya sabes por donde voy, Hermione — Oliver carraspeó — quiero decir, señorita Granger.

La castaña le sonrió y Oliver tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—bien, volveré al final de la clase.

Draco seguía investigando el aparato.

—¿y cómo se supone que vamos a averiguar todo eso con este trozo de plástico rectangular.

Hermione se levantó y se puso tras él.

—esto se abre así y se enciende de este botón — le explicó — deberíais poneros todos por aquí detrás para poder ver la pantalla.

Luna observó a su agresor. No le había dedicado ni una sola mirada en lo que llevaban en la misma habitación, aunque tampoco había dicho nada desagradable a nadie. Ginny se puso detrás de Malfoy, que permanecía sentado y que atendía a las explicaciones de Hermione bastante interesado. Rozó levemente el brazo de Blaise, a su lado, para hacerle notar su presencia, pues de nuevo parecía ido. Cuando él joven la miró, ella le sonrió.

Blaise se sorprendió un poco con la sonrisa y el roce de la chica y algo se despertó en su interior, algo que le gustaba tanto tiempo atrás, que las chicas le mirasen de esa forma, que le sonrieran y poder sonreírles de vuelta. Comenzó a formar una sonrisa, pero entonces recordó que él no se merecía eso. Lo que había hecho, no tenía perdón. El moreno volvió la vista hacia el ordenador, que al parecer Draco ya controlaba con las indicaciones de Hermione. Le sorprendió ver que solo hablaban, que ni gritaban ni discutían. Eso era raro.

—entonces es aquí donde escribo la palabra bruja, y luego le doy a " _enter"_.

En la pantalla aparecieron 49.200.000 resultados.

—Wow. Los muggles tienen mucho que decir sobre nosotros, ¿no? — comentó Draco.

—Más bien sobre nosotras — le corrigió Ginny de forma divertida — ¿tenemos que mirarlos todos?

—claro que no — le dijo Hermione — entra en este, por ejemplo.

Draco pinchó sobre la entrada y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

" _la bruja, en latín: maléfica, término que se usó para designarlas durante toda la edad media y gran parte de la edad moderna. Las brujas se asocian con la magia negra y con conjuros que utilizaban para provocar el mal en las poblaciones y en las personas. Algunos incautos las buscaban por sus pociones y hechizos, que pagaban con precios muy altos, que normalmente tenían que ver con entregar su alma al diablo, de quien eran adoradoras."_

—¿pero qué clase de bulo es este? — se quejó Ginny, que se hizo un hueco para llegar al teclado — ¿Cómo puedo contestarles, Hermione? — dijo enfadada.

—no puedes, Ginny — dijo la castaña, también algo afectada por las palabras.

—pues no es justo.

—quizá, si miramos en otro sitio, ponga algo distinto, algo bueno… — propuso Blaise al ver las caras de las chicas.

—yo prefiero saber que pone en esta cosa sobre nosotros — dijo Draco, que a continuación escribió mago en el teclado. — 49.400.000 resultados, de momento, ya vamos ganando.

" _el termino mago se refiere a una especia de astrologo o adivino, que practica magia de tipo religiosa. Ya en el siglo I fueron reconocidos como hombres sabios y científicos._

 _Existe un cambio de significado, que pasa a designarlos como alguien que práctica magia o hechicería, y se debe a la asimilación que la iglesia hizo de las creencias y rituales religiosos no cristianos con la brujería y prácticas similares."_

—esto es completamente injusto — dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzados — que clase de machismo es este ¿Por qué los magos son los buenos de la película, y las brujas somos ogros come almas?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blaise estaba atento a la conversación que se producía entorno a él y en ese momento solo podía pensar en muggles, brujas y magos.

Se abrió un pequeño debate entre Ginny, Hermione y Draco, del que Blaise no perdía detalle. Mientras, Luna aprovechó para mirar a Theo, que estaba inusualmente callado esa tarde. Tenía el pómulo enrojecido donde ella le había dado una bofetada.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un botecito con un ungüento. Se lo tendió a Theo, que la miró sorprendido.

—siento eso — dijo señalando su pómulo — si te pones esto, se curará más rápido.

Theo la miró sorprendido, pero también enfadado. ¿Por qué narices se disculpaba ella después de lo que había pasado? Esa chica era idiota.

—no necesito que te preocupes por mí — le contestó de malas formas. — ¿Por qué no buscamos la siguiente palabra? — propuso a todo el mundo para dejar de hablar con Luna.

—a ver — Hermione se estiró hacia el teclado para escribir "aquelarre", rozando el hombro de Draco con los brazos. El rubio decidió no darle importancia, lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para arruinar el momento. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto, discutir con esas chicas era divertido, y más cuando los muggles estaban de su parte.

—¿pero, qué es eso? — preguntó Ginny rompiendo en carcajadas y zarandeando a Blaise para que mirara la imagen a la que se refería, haciéndole soltar una pequeña carcajada por fin.

—¿en qué momento los muggles han imaginado que somos adoradores de cabras? ¡esto es indignante! — y es que en la pantalla había aparecido una imagen de un cuadro de Goya — quien es ese tal Francisco de Goya, quiero tener una conversación con ese tío.

Hermione rio con sus palabras. Se había olvidado completamente que estaba pasando el tiempo y riendo con Draco Malfoy y dos Slytherin más.

—llegas más de 150 años tarde, Malfoy — dijo Hermione divertida.

Pero el mejor momento vino cuando buscaron sobre los villanos de Disney, con frases como:

Luna: _¿Por qué esa tal maléfica tiene cuernos? ¿su marido la engañaba?_

Draco _: ¿ese pulpo travesti es una bruja? ¿enserio?_

 _Blaise: ¿Por qué ese tío habla con un loro? ¿nos toman por locos?_

Y algunas cuantas más, con las que las risas estuvieron aseguradas.

—ahora enserio, ¿porque los muggles tienen esa visión de nosotros? — preguntó Ginny, ya todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, mirándose los unos a los otros.

—alguna razón tiene que haber. Si os fijáis, siempre les toca la peor parte, hay un odio infundado de los magos hacia los muggles que les lleva a hacerles daño ¿no hace falta irse muy lejos, ¿no?

—chicos, tengo que decir que creo que hacemos un buen equipo, a pesar de todo — dijo Luna, mirando a Theo en la última frase — lo he pasado muy bien.

Hubo un momento de incomodidad hasta que apareció Oliver, que les pregunto por sus opiniones y les dejó marchar.

Ese día salieron hablando animadamente unos con otros.

 **Pues hasta aquí. Cómo habréis apreciado las personalidades de los chicos han cambiado significativamente, pero todo tiene un porque que iremos averiguando a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado o al menos hecho gracia este capítulo.**

 **Un beso! Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Sé que muchos queréis más interacción entre Draco y Hermione, pero las cosas tienen que suceder poco a poco, no pueden gustarse de golpe después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Demasiado tolerantes están ya el uno con el otro. Aún así, no tardará.**

 **Os dejo con el capítulo.**

Ese sábado, Hermione se levantó con ganas. Irían a Hosmeade y allí habían quedado con Harry y Ron. Tenía ganas de ver a sus inseparables amigos y contarles todas las novedades que estaban ocurriendo en Hogwarts.

Ahora que pensaba en ellos, se detenía a pensar también en Ron. Se supone que ese pelirrojo le gustaba, hacía mucho que le gustaba. Se habían besado, y a ella le había encantado. Había esperado a que Ron dijera algo al respecto, había estado fantaseando sobre empezar algo con él, y resulta que en esa semana había estado pensando más en la sonrisa magnética de ese chico olvidado tanto tiempo atrás, que ahora era su profesor, y en sus nuevos compañeros, que en Ron Weasley.

Pero en ese momento volvió a recordar su cara pecosa, sus orejas rojas y su mirada esquiva cuando ella andaba cerca en los últimos tiempos, sus palabras torpes intentando alabarla, y sintió de nuevo esa sensación tan olvidada.

—¿Por qué mi ropa parece sacada del armario de mi abuela? – se quejó la castaña, buscando algo bonito para impresionar a su todavía amigo.

—no digas tonterías, tu ropa esta perfecta. Solo que… deberías encogerla una talla o dos — le aconsejó Ginny.

—puedes coger cualquier cosa de mi armario si quieres, Hermione. — le dijo Luna sonriendo.

La castaña observo el extravagante armario de su amiga. No sabía muy bien como negarse sin ofenderla, pero desde luego, el estilo de Luna no era el suyo. No tuvo que hacerlo, Ginny la salvó.

—no será necesario, mira, ponte esto, anda — Ginny ya estaba vestida. Se había pintado los labios y sus pestañas parecían más largas. Estaba perfecta ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Desde luego ella también tenía a alguien a quien impresionar — bien, y ahora… — Ginny movió su varita sobre la ropa de Hermione, ajustándola a su cuerpo — mejor ¿verdad? — le preguntó cuando acabó.

—la verdad es que si… — reconoció la castaña mirándose en el espejo desde varios ángulos — quizá… ¿debería hacer algo con mis ojos?

Ginny alcanzó su neceser y se acercó a su amiga.

—cierra los ojos — Hermione los cerró, sintiendo como su amiga pintaba una raya sobre su parpado superior — perfecto. Abre. — a continuación le pasó su mascara de pestañas — muy bien.

—Woow Hermione, deberías hacerte eso siempre en los ojos. — le animó Luna.

Hermione se miró al espejo y reconoció que esa mirada perfilada, hacia sus ojos aun más grandes y penetrantes. Le gustaba.

—mi hermano se va a caer de culo cuando te vea — dijo Ginny riendo y haciendo reír también a Luna. Hermione la miró enrojecida, y su amiga solo le guiñó un ojo.

Bueno, tampoco era ningún secreto que estaban el uno por el otro.

—¿quieres que te ponga guapa para Neville, Luna? — dijo la pelirroja riendo.

Luna y Hermione también sonrieron.

—creo que será mejor que no. — dijo sinceramente la chica. Quería mucho a Neville, era un gran amigo, pero nunca seria capaz de sentir nada más.

—bueno, ya encontraremos a alguien por el que quieras ponerte guapa – le alentó Hermione.

—pues… en marcha.

Las chicas compartieron el carruaje hacia Hosmeade con Dean, Seamus y Neville.

—que guapas os habéis puesto para nosotros, ¿no? — dijo Dean repasando a su exnovia.

—por supuesto, sigue soñando — dijo la aludida haciéndole reír.

Dean y Ginny se seguían llevando muy bien, a pesar que el chico sabía muy bien que siempre había sido Harry, no quitaba que Ginny le encantara, y la pelirroja le tenia un cariño especial, pues habían compartido mucho juntos. En ocasiones consiguió que se olvidara de su amor imposible, pero nunca fue suficiente.

Quizá tendría que haberse quedado con Dean, por lo menos tenía las cosas mucho más claras que Harry, por lo visto.

No tardaron en llegar al pueblo y los dos grupos se separaron. Los chicos pidieron a las chicas que les dieran recuerdos a Harry y Ron y les dijeron que estarían en las tres escobas, por si querían reunirse allí más tarde.

—vamos a la tienda de quidditch — les dijo Ginny a sus amigas comenzando a andar.

—¿a la tienda de quidditch? ¿para qué? — pregunto Hermione, que se aburría tremendamente allí.

—pues porque es donde los vamos a encontrar — rio la pelirroja.

Y efectivamente, Ginny tenía razón.

Hermione abrazó a sus dos amigos entre escobas y guantes de piel de dragón y se alegró de ver de nuevo esa mirada esquiva intentando echarle un ojo sin que ella lo notara.

Ginny y Harry ya estaban envueltos en una conversación sobre quidditch, y Luna miraba una escoba bastante interesada, intentando dejar intimidad a los "amigos".

—te veo distinta — le dijo Ron a Hermione frotándose la nuca — estas guapa.

—gracias, Ron.

—bueno, siempre te han sentado bien las clases, y los estudios y esas cosas. — obviamente, se sentía incomodo.

—si, tenemos que contaros todas las nuevas normas que ha puesto Mcgonagall — Hermione miró a la otra pareja, enfrascada en su mundo, y a la pobre Luna totalmente fuera de lugar. — ¿Por qué no damos un paseo hasta la casa de los gritos y os contamos todo? — propuso Hermione.

Ron se sintió totalmente estúpido. Había conseguido incomodarla hasta tal punto que necesitaba urgentemente la compañía de los demás. ¿Por qué era tan torpe cuando se trataba de ella?

—eh, chicos, vayamos a dar un paseo — dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos, que salieron fuera del establecimiento.

—¡Ey! Hasta luego, maléficas.

Hermione se volteó sonriendo al escuchar la broma de Draco Malfoy, que pasaba por allí con Blaise.

—¡Adiós, sabios astrólogos! — dijo divertida, haciendo reír también a sus amigas.

Blaise las saludó con la mano.

—¡Hasta luego! — le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Algo más rezagado, llegaba Theo con una chica en cada brazo. Parecía muy entretenido, así que fingió no verlas.

Blaise miró a Draco con curiosidad.

—¿a que ha venido ese entusiasmo? ¿desde cuando bromeas con Granger? Creía que la odiabas.

—sabía lo que iba a fastidiarles a esos dos que nos lleváramos bien con sus amiguitas. — contestó el rubio triunfal.

-asi que… nos llevamos bien con sus amiguitas.

—eso parece, Blaise. No es a mí al que esa pelirroja le pone ojitos.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y miró al frente distraídamente.

—solo cree que me debe un favor. Nada más. — le dijo.

—eres muy insoportable, amigo — le dijo Draco.

Ambos se miraron, Blaise ofendido. A continuación, los dos se pusieron a reír, entrando en las tres escobas y rezando para que las petardas que acompañaban a Theo se perdieran antes de llegar allí.

Mientras, en la puerta de la tienda de artículos de quidditch…

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Harry.

—solo una broma que tenemos con ellos — le contestó Luna, mientras Ginny y Hermione se daban cuenta de la situación.

—¿tenéis bromas con Draco Malfoy? ¿es que nos hemos vuelto locos? — preguntó Ron alzando la voz.

—bueno, es parte de todo lo que tenemos que contaros — dijo Hermioen quitándole importancia, pero estaba sonando demasiado entusiasta.

Solo que Ginny no se quedaba atrás en fingir entusiasmo.

—¡Mcgonagall ha eliminado las contraseñas de todas las salas comunes!

—osea que esos pueden ir a nuestra sala común cuando les plazca — dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—¡no! Osea… sí. Pero no lo hacen — añadió rápidamente.

—entonces, a que vienen esas confianzas.

—junto con ellos somos el grupo del aula 17 de la torre de astronomía. — les comunicó Luna — la ultima clase nos lo pasamos tan bien…

Ginny y Hermione se golpearon la frente mentalmente, mientras a Ron y Harry la mandíbula casi les llegaba al suelo.

—explicad eso más detenidamente. — pidió Ron.

—bueno, es que la directora a formado grupos reducidos para las clases de estudios muggles, que ahora son obligatorias.

—osea, que estáis en un aula a solas con esos durante varias horas a la semana. Bueno, al menos esta el profesor… — se tranquilizó Harry.

—a decir verdad, el profesor solo aparece al principio de la clase y en la pantalla de un televisor muggle.

—¡Luna! — la reprendieron sus amigas. Tampoco era necesario contarlo todo.

—pero… pero… ¿a qué clase de profesor se les ocurre dejaros en un aula vacía con unos mortífagos?

—a Oliver Wood — le contestó Luna servicial.

—¿Oliver es vuestro profesor? — a Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—vamos, vamos chicos, no habéis venido hasta aquí para hablar de todo esto ¿no? Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo antes de que tengamos que volver al colegio. Olvidemos todo ¿vale?

—esta bien, pero queremos un informe detallado en la próxima carta, Hermione — le dijo Harry, advirtiéndole con el dedo.

—bien, pues… ¿vamos a la casa de los gritos? — volvió a proponer la castaña.

—la verdad, yo creo que necesito un trago — dijo Ron todavía receloso — vamos mejor a las tres escobas.

—pero yo quiero pasear — se quejó Ginny — ¿porque no vamos nosotros, Harry? — le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

—eh… bien — murmuró Harry acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

Hermione y Luna sonrieron al ver la dicha de Ginny por tener a Harry un rato solo para ella después de tanto tiempo. Ellas dos se dirigieron a las dos escobas con Ron.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Hermione pregunto a Ron por su trabajo en la academia de aurores.

—la verdad es que me encanta. Nos están mandando a algunas misiones para prácticas, y son misiones remuneradas. Cuando ahorre un poco, creo que buscaré una casita — dijo Ron poniéndose colorado — creo que prefiero estar en el colegio que aguantar a mi madre todo el día.

La castaña sonrió.

—seguro que quiere que tengas tu habitación impecable — comentó Hermione divertida.

—cuando llegue el momento de mudarme, tu serás a la primera a la que le enseñaré el lugar. Y no lo compraré si tu no lo apruebas. — el pelo y a cara de Ron eran del mismo color.

Hermione le sonrió enternecida.

Luna no sabía donde meterse. Sabía muy bien que le estaba cortando el rollo a sus amigos, y era lo último que quería hacer.

Buscó con la mirada a Dean, Seamus y Neville para ir con ellos. Estaban en una mesa al fondo, pero compartían mesa con cuatro chicas más. Neville estaba muy cómodo hablando con Hanna, y no quería molestarlo tampoco a él. Sabía muy bien lo nervioso que se ponía cuando ella andaba cerca.

Tenia que salir de allí.

Vio a sus compañeros de estudios muggles en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Bueno… menos es nada.

—ohh, vaya, creo que me llaman — dijo la rubia levantándose de su silla — seguro que tiene que ver con el trabajo de Oliver. Vuelvo en un rato.

Ron se sentía agradecido de que le dejara a solas con Hermione. La verdad es que había estado pensando mucho en ella en la solitaria madriguera, cuando su madre le daba una tregua. Quizá, si pudiera volver a besarla…

Observó a Luna sentarse con Malfoy y sus secuaces y frunció el ceño.

—Hola — saludo Luna al tiempo que se sentaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Theo, esa chica le desconcertaba demasiado. Debería rehuirle después de lo que pasó aquella noche.

—estaba molestando a Ron y Hermione, y no quería estar sola.

—¿y prefieres estar con nosotros a estar sola? — se sorprendió Blaise. No se les acercaba demasiada gente, precisamente.

—por supuesto.

—pues creo que tu plan no esta funcionando — dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha haciendo que los demás centraran su atención en una mesa ajena.

Hermione, agradecida y apenada a la vez por su amiga, se centró en Ron, sonriendo.

—solo lleváis una semana en el colegio, y ya os juntáis con mortífagos. No debí dejar que volvieras al colegio sin nosotros. — dijo enfadado.

Los corazones y mariposas que rodeaban el aura de Hermione desaparecieron de golpe.

—bueno, creo que no eres nadie para "dejarme" regresar al colegio sin vosotros — dijo picada — se tomar mis propias decisiones.

—pues no lo parece, si no, nunca habrías formado un grupo con esos.

—esos son compañeros míos igual que cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts.

—no, esos son mortífagos. Debes hablar con Oliver, o mejor, con Mcgonagall, y exigir que os cambien de grupo. — dijo el pelirrojo decidido.

—no voy a hacerlo — dijo ella realmente enfadada.

—te lo exijo Hermione, lo harás si quieres que nosotros sigamos…

—¿sigamos que? — dijo con fuerza ella, levantándose de su silla y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hacia Ron.

El chico la miró furioso, pero no le contestó, solo desvió la mirada.

—haz el favor de sentarte, nos está mirando todo el mundo.

—claro, voy a sentarme, pero a otro lugar. — con una mirada encendida, se marcho hacia la mesa que había ocupado Luna, al lugar que más le iba a fastidiar a Ron.

Los slytherin Y Luna observaron a la castaña, que se había sentado en silencio con ellos, y ahora miraba la mesa, claramente intentando no llorar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Todo era perfecto hasta que sacaba al troglodita que llevaba dentro.

—te has pintado los ojos muy bonitos. No deberías llorar, o lo estropearas — murmuró Blaise mirando los ojos rojos de la castaña, que le miró sorprendida.

—la comadreja es idiota.

Esta vez miró a Draco, sopesando si la trataba de animar o solo quería aprovechar para insultar a Ron.

El plan del rubio era divertirse a costa de Weasley echando más leña al fuego. Pero al ver los ojos rojos y cristalinos de la castaña, decidió no añadir nada más. La verdad es que su amigo tenia razón, nunca había visto a Hermione maquillada, y sus ojos almendrados y grandes mirándole lo habían atrapado.

—tienes razón — dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—vamos a acabar haciendo buen equipo, después de todo — dijo Theo animado, llamando a la camarera para que las chicas pidieran.

En ese momento, Ron salía hecho una furia por la puerta, muy cerca de ellos.

En lugar de mirarlo marchar, Hermione se centró en Theo.

—¿y donde están esas chicas tan guapas que te acompañaban antes?

—estos muermos no me dejaron traerlas. — dijo el chico sonriendo — en cambio no han dicho nada sobre estas otras dos chicas guapas — añadió guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola sonreír.

—eso es porque estas si que tienen cerebro.

Hermione se sorprendió de que Draco hubiera sido quien lo había dicho.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejano del pueblo.

—pues ya te he contado todos los cambios que ha puesto la directora – dijo Ginny mirando la silenciosa casa de los gritos. Por muchas indirectas que le lanzaba a Harry, este no parecía enterarse de nada, así que decidió ser directa. — porque no hablamos ahora sobre nosotros.

Harry se revolvió incómodo.

—deberíamos regresar ya. Mientras te contaré todo lo que estoy aprendiendo en la academia de aurores.

-¡no! Harry, basta. ¿Qué ocurre?

—no ocurre nada, solo que… después de todo lo que ha pasado, y ahora que me he deshecho de mis tíos y puedo vivir mi vida, no puedo… atarme a nada más. Necesito estar conmigo mismo.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir?

—solo tenias que decir que no quieres volver conmigo, no necesitas poner excusas, Harry. — dijo ofendida.

—no son excusas, y no es que no quiera volver contigo. Solo… no ahora.

—¿no ahora?

—quizá más adelante, en unos años…

—¿pero tu te estas oyendo? ¿crees que puedes tirarme y recogerme cuando te venga en gana? — la chica comenzó a andar. Necesitaba salir de allí, no iba a permitir que la viera llorar.

—espera Ginny, creo que no me he explicado bien del todo — dijo siguiéndola.

—olvídame, idiota — le gritó echando a correr.

no dejó de correr. Sabia que iba rumbo a las tres escobas, pero las lagrimas no le dejaban ver el camino demasiado bien. Se recriminó por llorar de esa forma. En otro tiempo ella había sido más fuerte, pero demasiadas cosas dolorosas se agolpaban en su corazón, y no había un mísero rayo de sol que le diera un poco de luz.

Tan distraído, chocó con alguien. Apunto estuvo de caer hacia atrás, pero esta persona la sujetó del brazo, haciéndola recobrar el equilibrio.

—te estas aficionando a chocar conmigo.

Era Blaise, de nuevo.

—yo… lo siento — se volteó para irse de allí, pero Blaise no la había soltado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La voz de Hermione si la había reconocido. Se limpió las lagrimas para buscarla con la mirada, pero no hizo falta. Luna ya la estaba abrazando, mientras la castaña le preguntaba si se había hecho daño, examinándola.

—Harry es idiota — murmuró.

—vaya, parece que hoy es el día de las obviedades — comentó Draco.

—será mejor que volvamos al castillo — dijo Hermione.

—¡Ginny! — todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Harry.

—nosotros también volvemos — dijo Blaise seriamente. Como todavía no había soltado el brazo de la pelirroja, tiró de ella — deberíamos compartir carruaje.

La chica se dejó llevar sin decir nada más e ignorando las llamadas de Harry.

Los demás les siguieron, solo Hermione se quedó rezagada para hablar con su amigo.

—no se que ha pasado, pero deberías esperar a que se le pase. — le recomendó.

—pero es que, creo que no me he explicado bien, debí decir las cosas de otra forma.

—debiste, pero al parecer, no lo hiciste.

—¿y Ron? — preguntó el chico.

—las cosas entre él y yo también están algo tensas — Harry suspiró — te escribiré. Ahora tengo que irme ¿vale?

El moreno abrazó a su amiga, abatido. Después, la dejó marchar.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me lo hagáis saber en los comentarios, eso me anima a seguir con la historia. Para mí son horas escribiendo un capítulo, para vosotros apenas unos segundo hacerme feliz.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, y con la primera práctica de los chicos. Espero que lo disfrutéis y mil gracias con los revises.**

El lunes por la mañana, mientras desayunaban, Hermione recibió una carta de Harry.

Ginny observó la misiva, reconoció la letra de Harry, pero no dijo nada. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sintió una punzada de celos, pues había guardado la esperanza que durante el fin de semana él hubiera recapacitado y le escribiera a ella para pedirle perdón.

Al parecer, no fue así.

Miró distraída a sus compañeros, reparando un momento más en Dean, que en ese momento, como si su mirada le hubiera llamado, la miró, le sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, para a continuación continuar con su conversación.

Sus amigas tenían razón. Existían muchos más chicos en el mundo, y ella siempre había estado ofuscada con Harry. Era hora de vaciar su corazón para hacer hueco a otros que quisieran estar allí.

–Ginny – llamó su atención Hermione. – Harry quiere que sepas que…

–no importa, no quiero saberlo – le dijo a su amiga sonriendo.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y dobló la carta, guardándola en su túnica.

En la misma carta, Harry también le hablaba de Ron, y le instaba a que intentara entenderlo, que ninguno de los dos comprendían que hubiera olvidado tan pronto todo lo que les había hecho pasar Draco Malfoy.

Ella no lo había olvidado. Es más, las primeras veces estaba reacia a compartir cualquier espacio con él, pero era un hecho que ese slytherin había cambiado. ¿Quién no lo había hecho después de la guerra? Unos más que otros, pero esos tres chicos estuvieron trabajando con Voldemort, y también debió ser duro para ellos.

Hacia tiempo que sabia que ninguno de sus compañeros de grupo había estado en ese bando por gusto. Sus familias habían decidido por ellos. Si no fuera así, jamás habría testificado para salvar a la familia Malfoy.

Decidió no dejarse condicionar por las palabras de sus amigos. Si, amigos. Ahora ambos habían caído en ese saco, y si Ron quería algo con ella, primero tendría que aprobar como amigo, si no, jamás podría llegar a nada más con ella.

–es hora de ir a clase – anunció Luna.

Los lunes eran costosos para todos, por suerte, llegó el martes, y con él, la hora de reunirse en el aula 17 de la torre este. Tenían estudios muggles tres veces a la semana: los martes después de comer, los miércoles a primera hora, y los viernes a última hora.

Ese martes, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a Oliver por la puerta.

–hola chicos – saludó igual de alegre que siempre.

Hermione le sonrió, al tiempo que le saludaba, y en lugar de pensar en que verlo allí solo quería decir que tenían una práctica en el mundo muggle, ella lo único que pensó es que verle de lejos en el gran comedor no le hacía justicia. Era mucho más guapo de cerca, ahí, delante suyo.

–profesor Wood, ¿está aquí porque tenemos una práctica? – preguntó Luna.

–así es – dijo Oliver acercando una silla a la mesa y sentándose con los chicos como si fuera uno más.

Hermione apoyó los codos en la mesa y su mentón en sus manos para prestar toda su atención a su profesor. Le encantaba que se sentará de esa forma con ellos, no existía esa barrera entre alumno–profesor. Al menos, no todavía. La ultima vez que coincidieron en la escuela ella iba a tercero, y estuvo algo ocupada buscando presos y peleándose con sauces boxeadores. Después, le perdió el rastro. Supo que se había unido a los puddlemere unidos como reserva, y ese chico fue saliendo de su cabeza, en la que acabó entrando su amigo Ron. Ahora, lo tenia enfrente de nuevo, seguía igual a como lo recordaba, solo que era su profesor.

–hoy tendréis la primera práctica en el mundo muggle, la cual durara la clase de hoy y la del viernes. Antes de marchar os tengo que dar algunas indicaciones. – explicaba Oliver.

–¿A dónde iremos? ¿a Londres? – preguntó Theo. No se le veía precisamente interesado, pero su antiguo yo, al que le encantaba el estudio y la investigación, a veces hablaba por él.

–no, a ver… es algo más complicado que simplemente ir al mundo muggle. En realidad iréis al pasado. – soltó, y se quedó en silencio para ver las reacciones de sus alumnos, los cuales seguramente no lo esperaban.

–¿Cómo al pasado? – preguntó Hermione – ¿es eso posible?

–solo es una recreación de un pasado real. Vosotros estaréis allí, participareis en las vidas de las personas pasadas, pero eso no cambiará la historia. Vosotros solo seréis uno más, en este caso, las personas os conocerán como vecinos, y tenéis que observar que es lo que pasa entre los muggles y las brujas o magos.

–pero ¿y si por nuestra causa cambia algo? no sabremos que pasó en realidad, entonces no tendremos una visión objetiva de la relación entre muggles y magos – señaló Hermione.

–cuando volváis, yo os contaré como acabó esa relación, en realidad. Así que no tengáis miedo de integraros con las gentes del lugar. ¿vamos? – dijo poniéndose en pie mientras el grupo le imitaba y se colocaban alrededor.

–¿Cómo iremos hasta allí? – preguntó Draco, el cual no sabía muy bien que esperar de la experiencia.

–con este traslador – dijo el profesor sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un prendedor para el pelo – Hermione, te confió a ti la custodia de este objeto, te conozco y sé que lo guardaras bien. Tendréis que regresar con esto cuando la alarma de este reloj muggle suene – le tendió a Hermione los dos objetos, sonriéndole con cariño. – bien, tened en cuenta que el tiempo allí no pasará igual que aquí. Aunque allí pasen días, cuando volváis será al final de la clase. Y… una cosa más: durante las prácticas está prohibido el uso de varitas.

–¿Cómo? – dijeron todos al unísono.

–vosotros seréis muggles, y la finalidad es sentirse como ellos, por lo tanto está prohibido hacer magia.

–pero… ¿y si alguien nos ataca? – preguntó Ginny.

–si algún mago o bruja os ataca os sentiréis tan indefensos como un muggle. Pero no os preocupéis, todo lo que os pase allí lo sentiréis en ese momento: un hechizo, un golpe, un rasguño, pero todo desaparecerá al llegar aquí.

–no sé si tengo esto muy claro… – murmuró Ginny con la cabeza hecha un lio.

–vamos chicos, se hace tarde. Yo os guardaré las varitas hasta que volváis. – les instó el profesor, al cual se las fueron entregando con recelo. – ahora tocad todos el prendedor y comenzaré la cuenta atrás: tres, dos, uno…

Los seis se sintieron absorbidos por el pequeño objeto, que tiró de ellos hasta depositarlos de nuevo en un suelo de tierra.

Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse unos a otros para después mirarse a si mismos. Sus ropas habían cambiado. Las chicas llevaban vestidos sencillos de algo parecido a la lana, con delantales y mantones en tonos marrones y blancos. El pelo lo llevaban recogido en castos moños. Y los chicos llevaban ropas de lino y calzas sujetas con cuerdas a las rodillas y los tobillos y una especie de chalecos de cuero, en tonos marrones, negros y verdes.

–¿pero que mierda es esto? – se quejó Draco acercando su brazo a la nariz para olfatearse – ¿Por qué huelo a mierda?

–quizá es porque tu trabajo es cuidar a esas vacas de ahí – dijo Hermione riendo y señalando un corral con vacas y gallinas.

Draco la miró mal, e iba a contestarle alguna insolencia, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sus padres ya le habían advertido sobre meterse en problemas, y con la que menos problemas quería era con ella. Si retiraba todo lo que había dicho en el juicio, él y sus padres irían a la cárcel. Y si tenia que fingir llevarse bien con ella, lo haría. Cuando acabara esa mierda de curso, se largaría de Londres, al igual que sus padres.

–¿se supone que esa es nuestra casa? – dijo Luna señalando una humilde casita de madera.

–vamos a verla por dentro – dijo Ginny cogiendo a Blaise por el brazo para arrastrarlo con ella. Se había propuesto sacar a ese chico del letargo al que estaba sometido. Había decidido que ese sería su proyecto durante el curso, y así dejaría de pensar en otras cosas. Ya el karma se lo devolvería de otra forma.

Hermione observó a su amiga arrastrar al chico hacia la casita, que no era muy grande, y pensó en cómo iban a acomodarse todos dentro. Antes de entrar observó alrededor. Parecían estar en una pequeña aldea rodeada de bosques, campos, huertos y animales en cercas. Apenas estaban empezando a salir los primeros rayos de sol y por lo tanto los campesinos, que se guiaban por la luz, no tardarían en despertar y salir a trabajar sus tierras.

Abrió la mano y miró el prendedor que le había confiado Oliver. Sonrió.

Se lo habría colocado en el pelo, pero no sería normal que una simple campesina tuviera una joya tan bonita, así que lo metió en el bolsillo de su delantal y siguió a sus compañeros al interior de la casa.

Era una simple estancia cuadrada. En un lado había una mesa de madera con algunas sillas. Todo muy simple. Madera apilada contra la pared del fondo y un montón de heno fresco en el lado contrario de la mesa.

–¿y donde se supone que vamos a dormir? – preguntó Draco mirando todo con una expresión de asco en la cara.

–yo diría que sobre el heno… – se aventuró Ginny.

–parece una época muy antigua, ¿no? – preguntó Luna.

–podríamos estar en el siglo XIII o XIV – auguró Hermione – además esta gente es muy pobre y tienen lo básico.

–seguramente cuando caiga la noche encenderán algo de fuego con esa leña para alumbrarse y cocinar algo. Poco más. – dijo Theo inspeccionando la leña.

–insisto… en ese heno debe haber pulgas, bichos y de todo – seguía Draco.

–que importa, las picaduras te duraran hasta volver al colegio, una vez allí habrán desaparecido. – le contestó Ginny.

–aquí hay algunas herramientas – dijo Blaise cogiendo un azada.

–quizá deberíamos salir a trabajar, como se supone que hace esta gente, e intentar averiguar algo sobre porque estamos aquí. – propuso Ginny.

Cuando salieron, descubrieron que las gentes ya salían de sus casas. Los hombres se dirigían a alimentar a los animales y trabajar los campos mientras las mujeres se reunían con cubos de agua.

–dos de nosotras deberíamos reunirnos con esas mujeres. Seguramente irán al rio. – propuso Hermione.

Luna se ofreció a ir con ella. Cogieron un par de cubos cada una y fueron a reunirse con el resto de mujeres de la aldea.

–buenos días – dijo un hombre con aspecto de bonachón que pasaba por allí con un burro – espero que os estéis adaptando bien a la aldea.

Al parecer, eran nuevos en la aldea. Por lo menos en esa realidad. En la historia verdadera, ese hombre nunca les habría saludado.

–estamos en ello, gracias – le contestó Ginny con simpatía.

–quien diría que cinco hermanos se instalarían aquí de repente. – dijo el hombre con ganas de cháchara. – y su marido, claro – dijo el hombre mirando a Blaise.

Este y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos. Claro, habría sido imposible que Blaise fuera hermano de los demás por el color de su piel.

–ya sabe, desde que nuestros padres murieron en el incendio de nuestra antigua casa, no podíamos seguir viviendo allí. Demasiados recuerdos – improvisó Draco.

–es normal, normal… – dijo el hombre continuando ya su camino.

Theo se acercó a Ginny, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

–¿Por qué mi hermanita no me ha invitado a su boda con mi mejor amigo? – dijo con tono de burla – no eres tonto, eh, Blaise.

–cállate – dijo Blaise – ¿tienes que burlarte siempre de todo y de todos? ¿no puedes tener algo de respeto?

Draco y Theo le miraron sorprendidos. Estaba bastante molesto y Ginny decidió quitarle hierro al asunto.

–será mejor que hagamos algo con esas vacas, ¿no? – y se encaminó al corral – ¿alguien sabe sacar la leche de este bicho?

Mientras, Luna y Hermione se habían acercado a las mujeres, que las saludaron con alegría. Las había de todas las edades. Algunas se notaban que eran las hijas de las más mayores y otras incluso llevaban a sus bebes atados con telas al pecho.

–buenos días – las saludaron tres chicas jóvenes, más o menos de su edad, acercándose a ellas mientras todas comenzaban a caminar en pequeños grupos, mientras hablaban de camino al rio.

–buenos días – contestaron las dos. Al parecer, esas chicas ya tenían alguna confianza con ellas, por lo que lo más seguro es que ya habían hablado antes.

–entonces… ¿le dijisteis algo a vuestro hermano? – pregunto una chica morena de ojos verdes.

–¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

–Nora, eres demasiado atrevida – dijo otra más bajita, de ojos marrones y pelo rubio.

–no voy a dejar que me quites a Draco, Teressa. – dijo riendo – vosotras tendréis que pelearos por su otro hermano.

Hermione y Luna se miraron. Al parecer tenían nuevos hermanos y esas chicas estaban bastante interesadas en ellos.

–entonces… ¿le preguntaste si iría conmigo a la fiesta del rio? – dijo mirando exclusivamente a Luna – tu eres su melliza, le conocerás mejor ¿crees que podría gustarle?

Vaya, esa tal Nora iba directamente al grano, si se quedaban demasiado tiempo ya veía a Draco casado con esa chica. No le gustaban las chicas tan lanzadas, pero seguramente a Draco le encantaría, pues era de lejos la chica más guapa de la aldea. Y ella lo sabia y le gustaba hacerse notar.

–si – se adelantó Hermione – se lo dijimos, pero dijo que prefería ir por libre a la fiesta – inventó. Estaba harta que ese tipo de chicas siempre se salieran con la suya y se llevaran a los chicos más guapos – ya conoces a los chicos, supongo que quiere conocer todas las opciones – dijo sonriendo.

Teressa y la otra chica sonrieron, pensando que tendrían una oportunidad, mientras Nora torcía el gesto.

–bueno, no importa – y sonrió de nuevo, segura de sí misma.

Ya habían llegado el rio y las mujeres llenaron los cubos de agua antes de ponerse a lavar algunas prendas.

Luna estaba hablando con Teressa y Lisa, que así se llamaba la otra chica, cuando vio la figura de una mujer desconocida tres ellas, en lo alto de la colina. Al mirarla, las chicas se giraron y pegaron un respingo, asustadas.

–es la bruja… – susurró Lisa.

Luna dio un codazo a Hermione para que prestara atención. Una de las mujeres más mayores se puso en pie y se adelantó.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Vete ya – le dijo la mujer de malas maneras.

Las dos chicas se miraron, dispuestas a no perder un detalle. Era una mujer, algo más mayor que ellas, pero era joven y guapa. Se la veía limpia y cuidada y no había ningún tipo de maldad en su rostro, más bien se la veía asustada de esas mujeres.

–no podéis celebrar la fiesta del rio – dijo con voz segura.

–no vamos a hacer lo que tú nos digas, no te tenemos miedo – dijo otra mujer, poniéndose junto a la primera.

–vete de aquí, te hemos dicho – volvió a insistir la primera.

–no podéis celebrar esa fiesta – dijo con voz más contundente, dando un paso adelante, pero se detuvo, ya que alguien le había lanzado una piedra.

De repente la mujer tuvo que retroceder, pues prácticamente todas las mujeres estaban cogiendo piedras y se las estaban lanzando.

Luna iba a ponerse de pie, pero Hermione la sujetó. Sabía que iba a defenderla, y a ella le habría gustado hacer lo mismo, pero no podían intervenir. Si se ponían al pueblo en contra no podrían averiguar nada más.

Al final la bruja tuvo que irse por donde había venido.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Hermione a las chicas. – ¿Por qué la han tratado así?

–esa mujer es una bruja – les dijo Nora de forma despectiva mientras colocaba un cubo de agua en su cabeza sujetándolo con una mano y el otro cubo en la otra. Las dos estudiantes la imitaron y se pusieron a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

–¿ha hecho algo malo? – se interesó Luna.

–por supuesto. Todo empezó con la hermana mayor de Lisa. – dijo de nuevo Nora, pero dejó que fuera la propia Lisa la que contara la historia.

–mi hermana y Sandra, la bruja, eran las mejores amigas. Nadie había notado nada sobre su brujería hasta que mi hermana se casó y se quedo embarazada. Un día, Sandra quiso convencer a mi hermana de que se deshiciera del bebe. Quiso sacarlo de su interior cuando apenas tenia unos meses de embarazo. Mi hermana se negó, por supuesto, y rompieron la relación, pero Sandra la maldijo. – Lisa paró un momento, tragando el nudo de dolor que se había formado en su garganta – cuando llegó el momento del parto, tanto mi hermana como su hijo murieron.

Hermione y Luna abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. La impresión que les había dado la mujer no había sido mala, pero matar a una madre y su hijo no-nato…

–a partir de ese momento, la bruja empezó a atormentar a las gentes del pueblo. Les prohibía hacer cosas o ir a sitios, y si le desobedecían, aparecían muertos. Al final, la echaron del pueblo y se fue a vivir al bosque – contó Teressa.

–pero parece que todavía la gusta venir a dar órdenes, hemos decidido no tenerle miedo – terminó Nora.

–pero… ¿no teméis que haya represalias si hacéis la fiesta del rio? – preguntó Hermione.

–mi hermano y sus amigos ya han ido a avisarla que si vuelve a pasar algo malo en el pueblo, las represalias serán contra ella – les dijo Nora, ya entrando en la aldea.

–¿Qué tipo de represalias? – preguntó Luna preocupada.

–simplemente las gentes del pueblo tendrán que tomarse la justicia por su mano – dijo Lisa.

–bueno. Es hora de trabajar – dijo Nora despidiéndose – nos vemos mañana al medio día en el rio. Traed lo que queráis, lo compartiremos todo y celebraremos la llegada de la primavera – dijo alegre – y no faltéis ninguno – dijo contenta y con intención, guiñándoles un ojo para después dirigirse a su casa.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Draco y Theo fueron los primeros en advertirlas. Estaban trabajando en el huerto y habían llenado un cesto de verduras, pero dejaron de trabajar al verlas.

–tenemos que hablar. Hemos averiguado algunas cosas – dijo Hermione.

–bien, pues busquemos a Blaise y Weasley, están con las vacas. – dijo Draco cogiendo el cesto de las verduras – trae – dijo sin más cogiendo el cubo de agua que Hermione llevaba en la cabeza, quitándole un gran peso de encima.

Hermione lo vio alejarse, sorprendida. A su lado pasó Theo con otros dos cubos de agua, los de Luna, que ya estaba a su lado.

–son buenos, y ni siquiera se dan cuenta – dijo la rubia de esa forma misteriosa en la que hablaba de vez en cuando.

Hermione siguió a los chicos, observando la espalda de Draco. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, lo había hecho de forma inconsciente. Un tiempo atrás habría reprimido ese impulso de ayudarla solo porque él era Draco Malfoy y ella una sangre sucia. Pero en esta ocasión, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Cuando llegaron a la cerca, encontraron a Ginny en el suelo, llena de barro y posiblemente heces de vaca, y a Blaise ayudándola, acariciando su estómago mientras ella ponía cara de dolor.

–¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Luna acercándose a ellos para agacharse junto a Ginny y comprobar su estado.

–La vaca le ha dado una coz en el estómago – explicó Blaise, preocupado – ¿puedes respirar mejor? – le preguntó levantando su barbilla para que pudiera acceder mejor el aire.

–si, estoy algo mejor – apenas murmuró Ginny, se notaba que le dolía.

–¿esto es lo que habéis conseguido sacarle? – preguntó Theo mirando la leche que apenas cubría el fondo del cubo – normal que os haya dado una coz…

Blaise le mandó una mirada de advertencia. Theo ya estaba empezando a tenerle harto.

Ayudó, junto a Luna, a que Ginny se pusiera en pie y la ayudaron a llegar a la cabaña.

Luna y Hermione contaron a sus compañeros todo lo que habían averiguado.

–así que una bruja con instintos asesinos nos ha advertido que no hagamos una fiesta, a la cual vamos a acudir mañana – resumió Draco – y que una tal Nora está muy interesada en mi. Esto se pone interesante.

–la cuestión que no me pareció que esa bruja tuviera malas intenciones – comentó Luna, confundida.

–las apariencias engañan – dijo Theo.

–lo sé, Nott – le contestó la rubia. Y todos captaron la intención en sus palabras.

Se quedaron en silencio, cuando de pronto un pitido lo rompió. Era la alarma que indicaba que debían volver.

–rápido – dijo Hermione sacando el traslador – esto se va a poner en marcha.

Todos tocaron el traslador y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban de vuelta en clase.

–¡ya no me duele! – dijo Ginny, frotando su estómago, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba dolorido. También sus ropas habían vuelto a ser el uniforme del colegio.

–¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Oliver apareciendo tras ellos.

–hemos averiguado algunas cosas, Oliver – dijo Hermione, pero se rectificó – perdón, profesor Wood – Oliver le sonrió, quitándole importancia con la mano – pero estamos algo confundidos.

–bien, pues recoged vuestras varitas e id a darle vueltas al asunto. Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo. – Oliver miró su reloj muggle – tengo que irme, el siguiente grupo está a punto de volver. Hasta mañana chicos.

–Bien, vamos, tenemos herbología – dijo Hermione, mirando a Ginny.

–yo tengo historia de la magia… – murmuró Luna, imaginando ya lo que se iba a aburrir.

–nosotros también – dijo Draco con tedio saliendo de la clase.

–oh, bien, me sentaré contigo, Draco – dijo Luna, ilusionada.

–eh… no es necesario.

–verás que divertido – seguía la rubia. – además, ¿sabías que somos mellizos?

–es que… le dije a Blaise que me sentaría con él. – improvisó el rubio. – pero puedes sentarte con Theo. – dijo mientras todos bajaban las escaleras de la torre.

El aludido dio un respingo, miró a Luna y vio como su sonrisa desaparecía y se expresión cambiaba.

–bueno, no importa, puedo sentarme delante – dijo.

–Luna – intervino Blaise – puedes sentarte conmigo, si quieres, y Draco se sentará con Theo. – Theo, que lo estaba observando todo, vio que la sonrisa de la rubia volvía a aparecer radiante – es normal que Theo produzca esa sensación en las chicas decentes.

Una sacudida de ira se apoderó del cuerpo de Theo, que se adelantó para llegar hasta Blaise, lo cogió del cuello y lo empujó, haciendo que trastabillara por las escaleras.

De pronto, Blaise, que ya se veía rodando escaleras abajo, se vio flotando. Ginny había sido rápida y había impedido que el chico cayera con un hechizo. Lo dejó en el suelo.

En cuanto estuvo en pie se lanzó contra Theo, el cual hizo lo mismo. De pronto los dos Slytherin trataban de alcanzarse mientras Draco, en medio trataba de impedirlo con grandes esfuerzos.

–¡basta! – se adelantó Ginny. Fue hasta donde estaba Blaise y le puso un mano en el pecho – tranquilo…

Blaise respiró con fuerza, pero dejó de hacer fuerza.

–¡pero que coño os pasa? – les gritó Draco.

Theo apretó los puños y apartándolos a todos se perdió escaleras abajo hecho una furia.

El silencio reino en las estrechas escaleras durante largos segundos.

–vamos a clase – dijo Blaise sin más, emprendiendo el camino.

Los demás, le siguieron.

 **Bueno, he tenido que dividir la práctica en dos capítulos porque ya se estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Espero que os haya gustado el viajecito.**

 **Cómo veis, la buena conducta de Draco con Hermione es a causa de que sus padres le han advertido sobre su comportamiento en el colegio y no quiere hacerla enfadar ¿Qué os parece?**

 **Nos leemos dentro de poco. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Hoy os traigo la segunda parte del viaje al pasado. Siento la tardanza, pero entre unas cosas y otras… y la verdad con tan poquitos reviews me da la impresión que no gusta tanto como para perder mi tiempo. Estos capítulos ya están escritos, tengo bastantes, pero no ayudáis a mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Por eso pido que si de verdad os gusta la historia, hacérmelo saber, no cuesta nada y para mí es el alimento en este mundo.**

 **Os dejo con la historia.**

Hermione y Ginny estaban cortando unas raíces en clase de herbología.

–estoy preocupada – dijo la castaña – ¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy es el más sensato de esos tres?

–creo que todo eso va más allá – dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar sus raíces – piensa un poco, tu eres observadora ¿alguna vez, en todos estos años, has visto a Nott ligar con una chica?

Hermione dejó de trabajar para mirar a su amiga, pensativa.

–si tengo que ser sincera, siempre lo había visto como un chico tímido, más pendiente de sus estudios que de las chicas.

–exacto – corroboró Ginny – y en las semanas que llevamos de curso se ha liado con medio séptimo y unas cuantas de sexto, que yo haya visto. Y Zabini…

–Zabini solía armar bastante escándalo, y siempre estaba rodeado de chicas interesadas en él. – recordó Hermione – es como si se hubieran cambiado los papeles.

–si, pero con sutiles diferencias. Zabini no iba detrás de las chicas, eran ellas, normalmente. Incluso le he visto rechazar a alguna. En cambio Nott no tiene ningún tipo de filtro.

–y ahora Zabini se ha vuelto introvertido, y nada parece importarle o llamar su atención. – Hermione miró a su amiga – hasta hoy.

–si, hoy ha estado reaccionando de forma brusca con Theo todo el día. – Ginny bajó la voz – yo he estado todo el día con él. Nos ha estado defendiendo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–creo que le divertimos, o algo – dijo Ginny sonriendo. – sabes… Blaise era amigo de mis hermanos. Fue él quien escribió a George. Y por eso he decidido que voy a averiguar que le ha pasado durante la guerra, e intentaré ayudarle.

Hermione miró a su amiga, pensando en ese repentino interés, pero no dijo nada. Si eso le ayudaba a pasar pagina con Harry, no era ella la que se iba a interponer.

Mientras, en el silencio de la clase del profesor Bins, Blaise había cumplido y se había sentado con Luna. No le había pasado desapercibido que había habido miradas y cuchicheos al respecto, pero una vez más, no le importaba nada.

Nada, excepto el comportamiento de Theo, que cada vez le molestaba más. Normalmente le daba igual que se metiera con cualquier chica, si ella quería, claro. Pero el semblante de Lovegood había reflejado una gran incomodidad e incluso se arriesgaría a decir que Luna le temía de alguna forma. Tampoco le había gustado nada que se metiera de esa forma con Ginny en la aldea ni que la rodeara por los hombros con esa familiaridad. La pelirroja no estaba pasando por buenos momentos y él no podía permitir que se le complicaran más las cosas por culpa de esa persona que se parecía a su amigo.

Luna, a su lado, movió un pergamino hacia él.

"¿estás mejor?" había escrito la rubia.

"¿Theo te ha hecho algo?" le escribió Blaise de vuelta sin contestar a su pregunta.

"no te preocupes, Theo lo superará… y tu también"

El moreno miró los ojos azules de la chica, que le sonrió con sinceridad para a continuación volver a prestar atención al profesor, que seguía con su monólogo interminable.

Cuando terminó la clase, los chicos se levantaron. Theo y Draco, que estaban sentados detrás, estaban quietos, enfrentados a Blaise, que miraba a Theo con rencor, al igual que hacia este. Draco parecía enfadado, y Luna no sabía donde meterse.

–¿vamos a cenar? – propuso alegre.

–si, vámonos – dijo Blaise rotundo, y salió de la clase con Luna.

Draco suspiró y los siguió junto a Theo. Estos dos últimos se quedaron parados cuando el moreno en lugar de dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin, se dirigió con Luna a la mesa de Griffindor y se sentó con ella.

–Genial, este curso está siendo grandioso – dijo Draco mirando a su amigo enfadado.

–Olvídame – le contestó Theo de forma pasota, dirigiéndose a la mesa verde y sentándose entre dos chicas, sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

–menuda mierda – murmuró Draco mirando a sus dos amigos, cada uno en una mesa distinta. Se le habían quitado las ganas de cenar.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, justo en el momento en que entraban Ginny y Hermione.

–¡eh! ¿Dónde vas? ¿no cenas? – preguntó Hermione animada.

El chico las miró un momento y después continuó su camino sin contestar.

–¿Qué le pasa a ese? – preguntó la castaña mientras caminaban a la mesa – ¿es bipolar?

–no, creo que solo tiene amigos problemáticos – susurró su amiga llegando a la mesa y señalándole a Hermione quien estaba sentado junto a Luna. – ¡hola chico nuevo! – dijo Ginny animada sentándose junto a Blaise.

Hermione miró a la mesa Slytherin antes de sentarse y vio a Nott totalmente despreocupado susurrándole a una chica en el oído mientras esta reía encantada y otra intentaba llamar su atención con comida.

Suspiró y se sentó junto a Luna.

–eh Zabini, ¿puedo llamarte Blaise? – le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Blaise observó la sonrisa de la chica y sintió la comisura de sus propios labios alzarse.

–Claro – le contestó – pero solo si yo puedo llamarte Ginevra – la pelirroja arrugó la nariz y Blaise se echó a reír – es una broma ¿puedo llamarte Ginny?

La chica se rió.

–por supuesto, Blaise. Por cierto ¿sabes quien lleva diciéndome desde tercero, por lo menos, lo guapo que eres? Parvati Patil – le dijo la chica señalando a su amiga, unos sitios más alejada, que la saludó cuando se sintió observaba. Blaise miró a la chica. – ¿no te parece guapa?

"–¿Cómo puedo pensar en si esa chica es guapa con tu belleza brillando tan fuerte delante de mi?"

Eso es lo que quería decirle, y lo que le habría dicho su antiguo yo, si no hubiera hecho lo que había hecho. No podía arriesgarse a tener a nadie que le importara cerca suya, pues podría acabar haciéndole mucho daño.

–si, es guapa. – dijo apartando la mirada y volviendo a su cena.

–puedo decirle algo – insistió Ginny. Su intención era despertar al antiguo Blaise. No le importaría nada despertar a ese viejo sex symbol ella misma, no iba a negar que era el tipo de chico que le atraía, pero tenía la impresión de que el amigo de sus hermanos también la veía como su pequeña hermana. Por eso la cuidó de esa forma el primer día de curso.

–no, no quiero que le digas nada – dijo decidido, mientras se servía más pollo.

Ginny suspiró, pero no insistió más. Quizá con el tiempo…

Esa noche, cuando Blaise llegó a su habitación, Draco ya estaba dormido y Theo no apareció en toda la noche.

El miércoles Draco y Blaise desayunaron juntos, pero no eran capaces de tratarse el uno al otro como lo hacían normalmente. El moreno no tenía nada en contra de su amigo. Ahora mismo era lo único que le quedaba, y eso a la vez le daba miedo ¿Qué habría hecho si la cabeza que le hubieran pedido hubiera sido la suya? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al no saber contestarse.

Theo no apareció hasta que todos estaban en clase de estudios muggles, y lo hizo bastante despeinado, con los ojos rojos y sujetándose la cabeza. Claramente estaba de resaca.

–¿has estado bebiendo? – le interceptó Draco enfadado.

–¡si! ¿algún problema, papa? – le dijo de forma burlona.

–¡pues si! Que es martes, Theo – le reprendió el rubio.

–hola chicos – saludo Oliver entrando en la clase – entregadme las varitas y de camino al pasado. Tenéis muchas cosas que averiguar y no mucho tiempo. Hermione… – el profesor apretó los ojos, reprendiéndose – señorita Granger ¿tiene el prendedor?

–claro, profesor – contestó ella sacándolo y lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice al joven.

–pues tres, dos, uno…

La voz de Oliver se desvaneció y el grupo apareció en su cabaña. Fuera ya brillaba el sol.

Luna se asomó por la ventana. El sol estaba justo encima de ellos.

–ya es medio día, todo el mundo debe estar ya en la fiesta del rio – dijo.

–mirad – Hermione señalo unos cuantos alimentos preparados sobre la mesa para que ellos los pudieran llevar al rio – Oliver piensa en todo… – dijo sonriente.

–si… "el profesor Wood" lo tiene todo pensado – le contestó Ginny sonriendo significativamente. – bien, pues vamos. Marido ¿me acompañas? – añadió cogiendo a Blaise del brazo y saliendo de la cabaña.

Cuando llegaron al rio ya todo el pueblo estaba allí. Un pequeño grupo tocaba música con unos rústicos instrumentos mientras algunos bailaban, otros comían y otros se divertían refrescándose en el rio. Ya desde lejos se oían las risas y la animada charla.

–vaya, ya pensábamos que los nuevos no querían integrarse en el pueblo – dijo el mismo hombre de aspecto bonachón que les saludo el primer día.

–no podíamos perdernos algo así – contestó Hermione, ya que ninguno de los chicos estaba por la labor. Hermione decidió que esos tres necesitaban tiempo a solas. – vayamos con las chicas – propuso Hermione.

Las tres se reunieron con las jóvenes que Luna y Hermione habían conocido el dia anterior, que bailaban y se divertían en la orilla del rio.

–Dios… que guapo es vuestro hermano – las saludó Nora. Las chicas miraron hacia donde los habían dejado y Theo ya no estaba con ellos, si no en la zona de la comida. – ¿Por qué no nos lo presentáis?

–no creo que… – empezó Hermione, pero Nora la ignoro.

–vamos, Luni, por favor – le rogó cogiendo las manos de la rubia – llámale y dile que venga.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Luna solo se encogió de hombros.

–¡Draco! ¡eh, Draco! – le grito – ¿puedes venir?

El rubio se dirigió a ellas.

–bueno, pues yo voy con mi marido – les dijo Ginny, que no quería que Blaise se quedara solo.

–Draco, te presento a Lisa, Teressa y Nora – dijo Luna cuando llegó hasta ellos.

–hola chicas – dijo de forma encantadora. Cualquiera habría dicho que hace solo unos instantes echaba chispas.

–encantada, Draco – se adelantó Nora, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Draco la repasaba de arriba abajo.

A continuación Luna y Hermione estuvieron charlando con Lisa y Teressa mientras Nora y Draco coqueteaban delante de ellos.

Teressa se fue un momento cuando un chico le llamó. Hermione se mostraba molesta, estaba harta de ese tipo de chicas que pensaban que tenían todo a su disposición y lo conseguían sin esfuerza, manipulando a otros.

–Luna – dijo una sonriente Teressa – Toby quiere saber si querrías bailar con él – dijo entusiasmada.

–oh, Luna, deberías planteártelo, Toby tiene la segunda parcela más grande del pueblo, es un buen partido. – le dijo Nora colgada del brazo de Draco.

–oh, por supuesto, porque eso es lo importante de un chico: su patrimonio. – dijo la castaña molesta.

–bueno, no me importa bailar un rato con Toby – contestó Luna para quitarle hierro al asunto, y se dirigió hacia el chico que la miraba en la distancia, al cual ya se le iluminaba la sonrisa.

Hermione seguía mirando a Nora, indignada, por eso no se perdió la señal que le hizo con los ojos a sus amigas, las cuales reaccionaron enseguida.

–vayamos al rio a mojar los pies, Hermione – dijo Lisa cogiendo del brazo a la castaña – ya verás, esta helada – dijo riendo.

Apenas se habían alejado unos metros, por lo que la castaña podía seguir escuchando la conversación de los tortolitos y la estridente risa falsa de Nora.

–¿Por qué no vienes conmigo ahí detrás? Puedo enseñarte una parte muy bonita del rio… – le propuso Nora a Draco con voz melosa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero se quedó sorprendida con la respuesta de Draco.

–mejor no, a mi hermana Hermione no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

La griffindor evitó el impulso de girarse hacia ellos. ¿la estaba utilizando de excusa para quitarse de encima a esa chica? Pero… si parecía encantado con ella.

–¿y que tendrá que ver tu hermana en esta historia? – preguntó la chica entre confundida y molesta de que le estuviera rechazando.

–bueno… pues es que la verdad es que estoy liado con mi hermana – confesó el chico.

–¡Draco! – gritó Hermione al escuchar al chico, dándose la vuelta.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritó Nora con cara de asco.

–¿Qué estas diciendo? – gritó Hermione, con los pies helados por el agua del rio, que la habían dejado estática plantada en el lugar.

Draco caminó hasta ella, sin meterse en el agua, seguido de Nora y en presencia de Lisa y Teressa que habían dejado de hablar para prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando.

–estoy harto de fingir, Hermione. Es hora de que le digamos a todo el mundo lo que hacemos por las noches mientras los demás duermen.

–pero… ¿tu estas loco? – Hermione estaba flipando en colores. ¿Qué pretendía?

–no estoy loco, solo enamorado de mi hermana – dijo mientras las otras tres chicas los miraban con los ojos como platos.

–¡cuidado! – grito alguien – ¡salid del rio!

De repente y de forma muy brusca el nivel del agua del rio estaba subiendo y la corriente era cada vez más fuerte. Hermione, intentando mantenerse en pie observó a los primeros niños trastabillar y caer, siendo arrastrados por la corriente, seguidos de los adultos que intentaban alcanzarlos.

La castaña no dudó en intentar alcanzar a una niña que gritaba, llevada por la corriente, pero la presión del agua fue más fuerte y la hizo perder el equilibrio. El agua la arrastró unos metros, notó un fuerte golpe en el tobillo y alguien más chocó contra ella. La corriente era cada vez más fuerte, no encontraba nada a lo que agarrarse hasta que notó un tirón en el brazo.

Draco se había metido en el agua. A duras penas conseguía mantener el equilibrio en la corriente, pero con es fuerzo no solo salió del rio, sino que le arrastró a ella con él.

–vamos – dijo tirando de ella, ya en la orilla, para ponerla en pie, pero la punzada de dolor en su tobillo al intentar incorporarse la hizo volver a caer, tirando a Draco también al suelo, que apenas logró sujetarla con su cuerpo antes de que se diera contra las piedras de la orilla del rio. – estas sangrando.

–no importa ¡ayúdales! – le pidió, ya a salvo.

Draco se puso en pie dispuesto a intentar ayudar a alguien más, pero a lo lejos vio una ola que había creado el rio y que arrastraba todo a su paso. Alcanzaría a la castaña de nuevo en apenas unos segundos.

Se olvido de los demás y pasó una mano por la espalda de la chica y otra por sus piernas, levantándola y corriendo lejos junto a tiempo, cuando el agua cubría el lugar en el que acababa de estar y limpiaba la sangre que había dejado en las piedras.

–¡hermione! ¿estas bien? – preguntó Ginny asustada llegando hasta ellos, seguida de los demás.

–estas sangrando – comprobó Luna, examinando su tobillo – es una herida muy fea, hay que curarte.

–olvídalo, tenéis que ayudar a los demás – dijo la chica, que cogía la camisa de Draco tan fuerte que el rubio podría decir el nivel de dolor que estaba sufriendo.

–ayudad a los demás, yo la llevaré a casa – les ordenó Draco, poniéndose en camino, cargando a la herida.

–¿es muy profunda? – preguntó Hermione, mostrando ahora lo asustada que estaba.

–no lo se, cuando lleguemos a casa te la examinaré, pero por tu forma de clavarme las uñas, diría que no es un rasguño.

Hermione dejó de hacer presión con sus dedos en el pecho del chico, y este no tardó en llegar a la cabaña y depositarla sobre el heno fresco.

–me duele mucho – reconoció la chica mientras el chico, a sus pies, examinaba la herida. Al tocar el tobillo, la chica gritó.

–no solo es el corte, ni siquiera un esguince, creo que te has roto el tobillo – dijo Draco maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras buscaba algo que utilizar.

–¿roto?

–¡maldita sea, si el estúpido de Wood no nos hubiera quitado las varitas esto ya estaría solucionado!

–bueno, ahora ya sabemos la suerte que tenemos de poder curar nuestras heridas con esa facilidad – Draco se acercó a ella con trozos de tela, un cubo de agua y unas tablitas de madera – si de verdad fuéramos muggles y viviéramos en esta época, probablemente mi tobillo quedaría inservible para siempre.

Draco la miró un momento antes de ponerse a limpiar con cuidado el profundo corte que posiblemente se había hecho con una roca, pero no dijo nada.

–gracias por salvarme – dijo ella de repente, intentando contener el dolor mientras él le envolvía el tobillo con las tablas y la tela.

–cualquiera lo habría hecho – contestó incómodo.

–pero lo has hecho tu, aunque estábamos discutiendo, aunque somos nosotros dos, y aunque hasta ahora solo has fingido llevarte bien conmigo para no tener problemas.

Draco la miró, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y preguntándose como podía haber averiguado todas esas cosas de él así como así.

–de nada. – dijo sin más.

El silencio no duró mucho, pues Ginny y Luna entraron como un torbellino y fueron directas a ver como se encontraba Hermione. Los cuatro estaban mojados y a Blaise le salía sangre de algún sitio en su hombro.

–¿Cómo están los demás? – preguntó Hermione.

–tres niños y una mujer han muerto, y hay muchas personas heridas – le informó Ginny. – Hemos ayudado a traer a los heridos a sus casas. La gente está muy enfadada con la bruja, algunos chicos hablaban de ir a por ella y acabar con sus maldiciones.

–no entiendo porque les hace esto – dijo Luna – no tiene sentido, antes pertenecía a este pueblo…

–igual que hay gente mala, hay magos malos, que hacen cosas sin sentido – dijo Ginny.

–esto ya esta – informó Draco – tiene el tobillo roto, no va a poder ir a ningún sitio hasta que volvamos a hogwarts.

Hermione miró el reloj de alarma, las manillas se movían muy lentamente.

–quedan diez minutos para que acabe la clase, lo que aquí podrían ser horas…

–iré a por agua fría, eso calmara el dolor – se ofreció Blaise cogiendo un cubo. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a una mujer frente a ella.

–¡sandra! – se soprendió Luna acercándose a la puerta, al ver a la bruja.

–si tenéis algún herido, esto le irá bien para el dolor – dijo la mujer tendiéndoles una hiervas.

Todos la miraban con cautela. Blaise seguía sujetando la puerta y hacia de escudo a los demás, para que la bruja no pudiera entrar. Luna lo apartó suavemente y aceptó las plantas de la bruja, que también la miro sorprendida.

–sois los primeros que aceptáis mi ayuda – murmuró, confundida.

–¡no tendrías que ofrecer ayuda a nadie si no provocaras estas cosas primero! – dijo Draco caminando a la puerta para enfrentarse a ella.

–yo no he sido – se defendió la mujer.

–te escuchamos advertirles en el rio – dijo Hermione, que apenas podía verla desde su lugar, pero escuchaba toda la conversación.

–si, les advertí, porque sabia lo que iba a pasar, yo… – la bruja pareció tomar una decisión – tengo visiones. No quiero verlo, pero lo veo. Sabia que esto iba a pasar, como tantas otras cosas. Los aldeanos no me hacen caso, y cuando pasa, me echan la culpa. ¡yo no pedí este don!

El grupo se quedó en silencio, empezando a entender.

–¿Por qué no les has explicado esto? – le preguntó Luna.

–no me dejan, no me escuchan, cuando me vez me insultan y me tiras cosas – la mujer estaba dolida y cansada – siempre me digo que no volveré a avisarles, que no lo merecen… pero son mi pueblo y… no puedo verles sufrir. Aun así… nunca sale bien, y mis visiones siempre se cumplen. Sois los primeros que me habéis dado la oportunidad de hablar.

–lo siento… – dijo Luna sinceramente.

–Las plantas… solo tenéis que hervirlas y beberlas – dijo, y despidiéndose con una sonrisa triste, se fue. Ella había tenido otra visión, y tenía que ir a casa. Ya estaba cansada.

Blaise cerró la puerta y Luna se pudo a preparar la infusión para Hermione.

Ginny utilizó parte del agua que estaba calentando Luna para limpiarle la herida del hombro a Blaise, que se había sentado en una de las sillas de madera, cansado.

–no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi – le dijo cuando la pelirroja se acercó.

–¿Por qué no? No me cuesta hacerlo.

Hermione se bebió la mezcla de plantas y a los pocos minutos el dolor fue desapareciendo.

Fuera estaba empezando a anochecer cuando empezaron a escuchar las voces dirigiéndose al bosque. Todos se miraron.

–iré a ver que pasa – dijo Theo saliendo de la cabaña. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con la noticia. – van al bosque, a la cabaña de la bruja, tienen antorchas y no creo que sus intenciones sean buenas.

–¡no! – gritó Luna y a continuación salió corriendo por la puerta en dirección al bosque.

–¡Luna! – la llamó Hermione – tenemos que ir con ella, apenas quedan unos minutos de clase, la alarma sonará en cualquier momento y no podemos estar separados.

–pero no puedes andar – dijo Ginny asustada, no podían dejar a Luna en el pasado.

–no me importa, me dolerá, pero todo se arreglará cuando estemos en hogwarts – y la castaña se puso en pie, dio un paso y gritó de dolor, pero aun así siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

–no seas cabezota Hermione – le suplicó Ginny acudiendo a ella para sujetarla – no puedes andar con el tobillo roto.

–¡maldita sea! – gruñó Draco – Blaise, súbela a mi espalda.

El moreno cogió a la chica y ayudó a que Draco la cargara a caballito.

–no es necesario – dijo la chica, angustiada por la situación y por dar tantos problemas.

–cállate, sabelotodo – gruñó de nuevo el rubio antes de salir con los demás tras Luna.

Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque donde la bruja tenia su cabaña, encontraron a Luna entre las gentes del pueblo y la bruja, que estaba en la puerta de la casa. La rubia tenia los brazos extendidos y pretendía evitar que llegaran hasta Sandra.

–¡apártate, niña! Tu no sabes nada. – le dijo un hombre.

–si que lo se, se más que vosotros, porque la he escuchado. Cosa que vosotros y vosotras deberías hacer. Sandra tiene muchas cosas que decir.

–no escucharemos a una bruja – dijo una mujer – de esa boca solo salen maldiciones.

–mató a mi hija y a su bebe – gritó otra, seguramente la madre de Lisa.

–no las mató – la defendió a gritos. El grupo miraba a su compañera, enfrentada a todo el pueblo. – ella probablemente sabía que el niño no llegaría al parto bien posicionado y que eso no dejaría salir al bebe y mataría a la madre por el esfuerzo y la perdida de sangre. Trató de avisarla, y la única forma de salvarla era un aborto – Luna gritaba y respiraba de forma acelerada. Tenia miedo, esa gente estaba dispuesta a acabar con una inocente – y tambien sabia lo que pasaría con el rio. En las montañas hay nieve, probablemente el sol calentó la nieve, provocando un alud que cayó sobre el rio y provocó todo lo demás. ¡ella solo trató de avisaros!

El pueblo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y Luna pensó que los había convencido.

–la tiene hechizada – dijo un hombre, y de pronto todo el mundo avanzó hacia la cabaña.

–coged a la bruja y encerrarla – gritó otro – quemaremos su cabaña.

–¡no! ¡no! ¡basta, por favor! – luna se lanzó contra un hombre e intentó arrebatarle la antorcha.

–¡la alarma! – gritó Hermione sacando el prendedor – ¡hay que irse ya!

–¡mierda! – soltó Theo, que corrió hacia la rubia, empujó al hombre que forcejeaba con ella y la cogió del brazo para llevarla consigo.

–¡déjame! Hay que salvarla – decía intentando liberarse – es inocente.

Pero el resto del grupo ya corría hacia ellos. Theo tocó el prendedor y se llevó a Luna de vuelta al colegio con ellos.

–vaya… – dijo el profesor cuando los vio aparecer. Todos parecían asustados, Hermione estaba sobre la espalda de Draco y en ese momento Theo soltaba el brazo de Luna, que cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando.

–dime que no lo hicieron… – le rogó a Oliver entre lagrimas.

–lo siento… – murmuró el joven.

–Luna… – Hermione se bajó de la espalda del rubio y se arrodilló junto a la rubia – aunque hubieras podido hacer algo, nada habría cambiado. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo…

–pero… no es justo…

–por lo que veo, habéis averiguado que la bruja no era malvada, pero el pueblo siempre la vio así. – dijo Oliver – le tenían miedo y decidieron acabar con ella. – los chicos seguían en silencio, escuchando los sollozos de la rubia – creo que no es buen momento para poneros trabajo, lo hablaremos en la siguiente clase – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Luna en forma de animo. Después, se fue.

–bueno… nosotros, vamos hacia clase – murmuró Blaise, incomodo.

–ahora os alcanzamos, contestó Hermione. Todos tenían transformaciones.

Se quedaron solas hasta que Luna se calmó y se declaró lista para ir a clase.

Cuando llegaron, la clase estaba a punto de empezar.

–gracias – dijo Hermione cuando pasó por el pupitre de Draco – otra vez – sonrió antes de ir a la parte delantera de la clase, donde se sentó.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Cómo algunas queríais ha habido más Draco y Hermione. Draco la ha hecho rabiar pero luego la ha estado ayudando.**

 **Y os recuerdo, hacedme saber que os gusta la historia y así seguro que voy actualizando más seguido.**

 **De todas formas no quiero olvidar en agradecer a las que si que escribís y lo hacéis siempre, en todas las historias. Sois el motor de esta página, pues sin ese feedback, esto no funcionaría.**

 **Un beso!**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Querida Hermione._

 _Te sorprenderá que te escriba, pues ya sabes que no soy de escribir cartas, pero no puedo dejar que mi orgullo y el tuyo acaben con esto._

 _Por eso, tengo que pedirte disculpas. Y aunque sabes que no soporto a Malfoy, que es mala persona, y que acabará jugándotela, tengo que respetar tus decisiones y dejar que seas tú misma la que tropiece con sus propias piedras. Te prometo que estaré ahí para ayudar a levantarte._

 _Espero que puedas perdonar lo intenso que me pongo a veces, y todo lo que sale por mi boca cuando eso pasa._

 _También quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de lo que pasó en la cámara de los secretos, y que lo recuerdo cada vez que estoy a solas. Quizá en algún momento podamos volver a lo que teníamos en ese momento._

 _Ron Weasley"_

Hermione dobló la carta con más fuerza de lo que pretendía. Estaba molesta por algunas de las palabras de Ron y enternecida por otras, y no tenía claro hacia donde inclinar la balanza.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí – escuchó – ¿Dónde si no ibas a estar un jueves por la tarde mientras todos se divierten en el lago?

–También me alegro de verte, Malfoy – dijo la castaña con ironía guardando la carta de Ron.

–Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo.

–sshhhh – escucharon a la bibliotecario, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

–Fuera de aquí, a ser posible – añadió el joven. – no soporto a esa vieja.

Hermione miró a la mujer y al chico e intentó serenarse. Draco la había ayudado mucho en su último viaje al pasado y no podía dejar que lo molesta que estaba con la carta de Ron le hiciera perder los nervios con el rubio.

–Bien. Dame un segundo – dijo levantándose y colocando los libros que había cogido en su lugar. Después, siguió al chico hasta el jardín de la parte trasera del castillo, donde había menos alumnos.

–Tú que eres una sabelotodo, y una rata de biblioteca y que no sé cómo te das cuenta de todo…

–Vaya, tu sí que sabes cómo pedir un favor a alguien… – frunció el ceño la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciéndose.

–Bueno, no lo quería decir así…

–Ve al grano, Malfoy. – le pidió.

–¿Qué hago con mis amigos? – le preguntó. – Me he peleado mil veces con Blaise por tonterías. Siempre lo hemos arreglado sin esfuerzo, o a intermediado Theo, pero… nunca he estado en este lugar y… – se acercó un poco a la chica para bajar la voz – te juro que esos dos no son mis amigos de antes… no sé cómo combatir con ellos, y menos cuando solo intentan asesinarse con la mirada.

–Vale, tranquilízate – dijo Hermione, algo sorprendida de que Draco Malfoy le estuviera pidiendo consejo a ella. – No os conocemos mucho, pero llevamos años compartiendo espacio, todas nos hemos dado cuenta de que Nott y Zabini han intercambiado papeles.

–Exacto, te juro que no sé cómo lidiar con ellos.

–Habéis estado muy cerca de Voldemort – Draco arrugó el gesto al escuchar su nombre.

–Todos hemos visto cosas horribles – reconoció. – Sigo teniendo pesadillas, y sé que ellos también, les escucho por las noches.

–Lo siento… – murmuró sinceramente la chica, alcanzando el brazo de él y apretándolo, para confortarle.

Draco la miró a los ojos cuando notó el contacto. El color miel de su iris escondía pequeñas partículas de un tono dorado que brillaban con él sol. Apartó la mirada de forma brusca.

–Pero hay algo más, algo que no me quieren contar y que ha provocado esto – continuó comenzando a andar para deshacerse de la mano de ella en su brazo. No es que le asqueara, ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía incómodo. – ya no sé cómo sacárselo.

–No te van a decir nada hasta que estén preparados – le dijo ella paseando a su lado – y no creo que estén en ese punto, todo es muy reciente…

–¿Y qué hago? Voy a acabar perdiéndolos…

El corazón de Hermione se enterneció. Nunca habría pensado que ese slytherin se preocupara tanto por sus amigos como podría hacerlo ella, pero ahí estaba, pidiendo consejo a alguien con quien antes solo había cruzado insultos, tragándose su orgullo porque no tenía a nadie más.

–No puedes intentar que vuelvan a ser lo que eran, porque no están preparados, pero puedes hacerles recordar lo que sois los tres, como grupo. – Draco la miró sin entender. – Si antes Theo podía entender como era Blaise, ahora Blaise debe entender como es Theo y que detrás hay un motivo que solucionar.

–Creo que te sigo…

–Habla primero con ellos por separado. Intenta que vean las cosas sobre el otro como tú las ves y luego todo será más fácil.

–Creo… que podría funcionar – dijo él jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos. – Bien, pues… gracias. Voy a hablar con ellos.

–No tan rápido – dijo la castaña poniéndose frente a él para que no escapara – ¿Se puede saber a que venían todas esas mentiras que le dijiste a Nora en el rio? – le preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de las dos chicas.

–Solo me estaba divirtiendo, quería escandalizarla… no creo que ese pueblo vea con muy buenos ojos algo como el incesto – soltó una carcajada – todavía recuerdo su cara…

Hermione sonrió un poco al recordar la cara de la chica, aunque posiblemente la suya propia también era un poema.

–No te entiendo… – le dijo ya de buen humor – parecías encantado con ella. Creo que nunca he visto a Draco rechazar una cara bonita. Aunque quizá fue… porque era muggle.

Draco bajó la vista al suelo. Entendía sus prejuicios.

–Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. Simplemente no me gustó que priorizara el patrimonio de un chico como buen partido.

–Vaya… Draco Malfoy tiene principios y valores. Quizá todos hemos cambiado mucho durante la guerra.

–O quizá nunca antes he dejado que nadie me conociera. – dijo él, arrepintiéndose por ese ataque de sinceridad.

–Quizá… – se miraron unos segundos más en silencio, evaluándose el uno al otro – deberías ir a hablar con tus amigos.

–Espera, yo también quiero saber porque no querías presentarme a esa chica. – dijo sonriendo con malicia. – ¿Estabas celosa? – le preguntó con seguridad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies.

–¡Ja! despierta del sueño, Malfoy. Simplemente no me gusta ese tipo de chicas que lo consiguen todo sin esfuerzo, solo por su cara bonita.

–Ya… seguro que es eso… – le dijo sin creerla.

–Por su puesto que es por eso – corroboró empezando a fruncir el ceño – ¿Estás insinuando algo más?

–No nada… – y volvió a sonreír de forma enigmática. – Bien, tengo que irme.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Hermione se quedó mirando el ondear de su túnica.

–Será creído… – murmuró. Pero estaba sonriendo.

Se fue a buscar a sus amigas al lago, ya no tenía ganas de estudiar. Las encontró bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca del lago, con Dean y Seamus.

–¡Ven aquí, Hermione! Estamos jugando a un juego muy divertido – la llamó Luna.

–Sí, divertido para vosotras, pero a nosotros ni siquiera nos habéis nombrado todavía. – les reprochó Seamus.

Hermione se sentó con ellos, intrigada.

–Se trata de decir una parte del cuerpo, los chicos dicen que chica del curso piensan que tiene esa parte más bonita, y nosotras los chicos. – le explicó Ginny, divertida.

–Creo que… prefiero irme a estudiar – dijo riendo.

–De eso nada – le dijo Dean. – El pelo.

–Creo que voy a decir… Thomas, de Huffelpuff – dijo Ginny.

–Estoy de acuerdo – se unió Hermione.

–Pues yo voy a decir el de Seamus – dijo Luna, y todos, incluso el propio Seamus, la miraron como si estuviera loca – esta chamuscado, y es divertido – se justificó riendo y haciendo reír a los demás.

–Pues aunque ahora parezca que le estoy devolviendo el favor, a mí me parece que el pelo más bonito es el de Luna – reconoció el chico de las explosiones.

–Gracias.

–Pues yo tengo que votar por el precioso color de Ginny. – declaró Dean.

–Espera, ya la elegiste a ella con las piernas y el trasero – se quejó Seamus.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy sincero, ¿Qué puedo hacer si toda ella me encanta? – dijo mirándola, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Ginny enrojeció, apartando la mirada de la penetrante del chico, pero se sintió alagada.

–Bueno, obviamente no iba a ser yo – dijo Hermione alegre para salvar a su amiga.

–¿Qué os parece… los ojos? – propuso Luna.

–Tú, Luna, tienes unos ojos preciosos – dijo Dean.

–Yo creo que es Hermione la que más bonitos los tiene, sobre todo cuando se los pinta para ir a Hosmeade – dijo Seamus guiñándole un ojo. El chico sabía que se había puesto guapa para Ron. – No es necesario que la persona esté aquí – añadió mirando a la castaña – puede haber pertenecido a nuestro curso anteriormente.

Todos sabían que lo decía por si a la chica los ojos que más le gustaban eran los azules de Ron.

La castaña se puso un poco nerviosa, pues hasta había olvidado la carta del pelirrojo, y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, que por otra parte, era la verdad.

–Draco Malfoy.

Los otros cuatro la miraron en silencio, con sorpresa. Los dos chicos ni siquiera sabían que se llevaban algo mejor.

–Eh… tengo que estar de acuerdo – reaccionó Ginny – es un color grisáceo que no se suele ver a menudo.

–Sí, es un color muy bonito… – sentenció Luna, aunque también se le vinieron a la mente los verdes de Theo, opacados por algo en su interior.

Los chicos no parecían para nada de acuerdo, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

–Pues… las manos – propuso Seamus.

A Hermione se le vinieron a la mente las manos de Draco poniendo la tela sobre su tobillo con cuidado. Estaban ensangrentadas, pero eran masculinas y se movían con seguridad. ¿Por qué narices tenía que pensar en él?

–Creo que las manos más bonitas son las de Dean – dijo Ginny cogiendo una mano del joven y jugueteando con ella, a lo que el joven sonrió encantado.

–Estoy de acuerdo – dijo rápidamente Hermione, observando el claro coqueteo de los dos – pero tengo hambre ¿Vosotros no?

–Yo si – dijo Seamus, poniéndose en pie.

–Yo también. ¿Nos colamos en las cocinas? – propuso Luna.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta los otros dos, el pequeño grupo hambriento caminaba de forma decidida hacia el castillo, todos queriendo dejar intimidad a la pareja.

–¿Quieres dar un paseo por la orilla del lago, Ginny? – le preguntó Dean.

–Claro.

Y lo dos se pusieron a caminar sin soltarse de la mano.

Draco encontró a Blaise en la habitación que compartían, sin hacer nada, solo tumbado en su cama mirando al techo.

–Hola.

–Hola – le contestó Blaise reparando en su amigo.

–¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó el rubio sentándose en su propia cama.

–Claro. Supongo que quieres hablar sobre los problemas entre Theo y yo.

–No, la verdad es que solo quiero hablar sobre Theo.

Blaise le miró sin comprender.

–¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó. No quería preocuparse, pero lo hacía.

–Ese es el problema, que no lo sé – dijo Draco sinceramente. – Pero es algo que va más allá de la guerra y de todo lo que nos han obligado a hacer y ver. Le ha pasado algo, algo tan malo y tan personal que no es capaz de superarlo, que le hace ser otra persona. – Blaise escuchaba a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que igual que a él, a Theo le había pasado algo que no lograba superar – Creo que como amigo suyo, como el grupo que formamos estando con él, tenemos que ayudarle a superarlo, y solo lo haremos comprendiendo y analizando lo que le lleva a actuar de esta forma.

Blaise se quedó unos segundos en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo.

–Creo… que tienes razón.

–Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo no tengo razón? – dijo Draco sonriendo.

Su amigo se incorporó, sentándose en la cama para enfrentar al rubio con una sonrisa.

–Muchas veces no tienes razón – le acusó de buen humor.

–No sabes lo que dices – el rubio estaba contento, se alegraba de estos momentos en que Blaise se mostraba como antes con él. Eran pocos, pero valían la pena.

–Debería hablar con Theo – reconoció el moreno.

Draco ya habían hablado con Theo. Había tenido más o menos la misma conversación. El moreno de ojos verdes se había mostrado más duro, pero él ya había plantado la semilla y cuando él se fue, el otro seguía sentado en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado, reflexionando.

–Lo vi hace un rato en la roca del lago, la que hay junto al bosque prohibido. – le dijo.

El chico de color se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Draco – le dijo antes de salir. – Tú también has cambiado. A mejor. – y salió de la habitación.

El rubio se quedó pensativo con las palabras de su amigo, pero no les dio demasiada importancia y bajó a cenar.

Blaise encontró a Theo donde le habían dicho. Estaba apoyado sobre la gran roca, tirando piedras al lago.

–Vas a cabrear al calamar gigante.

Theo se giró. No esperaba encontrar a Blaise caminando hacia él.

–Hola – murmuró. Hacía mucho que no se mostraba tan cauteloso al hablar.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el moreno. Theo no contestó, solo jugueteó con las piedrecitas que quedaban en su manos – he venido a enterrar el hacha de guerra, tío.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó el otro, sinceramente.

–Bueno… porque me importas, quizá. – le dijo Blaise, consiguiendo que el otro le mirara a los ojos. El dolor se reflejaba en esos ojos verdes atormentados.

Theo soltó las piedras y abrazó a su amigo, que sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo.

–Lo siento… – murmuró Theo, viniéndose abajo. Quizá nadie le quería, pero a veces era bonito imaginar que le importas a alguien. Al menos lo suficiente para apreciar su compañía.

–Tranquilo, tío – le dijo Blaise palmeando su espalda – Todo está bien.

Se separaron, sonriendo.

–¿Vamos a cenar? – preguntó Blaise de buen humor – tengo un ham… – se interrumpió al ver a una pareja paseando por la orilla del lago, cogidos de la mano – tengo un hambre de mil demonios – terminó, forzando una sonrisa y mirando a su amigo.

–Claro, vamos – dijo el otro, comenzando a caminar con él, pero no sin antes echar un vistazo a la pareja que había captado la atención de su amigo – yo también me muero de hambre.

Hermione y Luna entraron a cenar en el gran comedor y descubrieron que ni Ginny ni Dean habían parecido por allí todavía. La castaña se sentó sonriendo, ensanchó su sonrisa cuando al mirar a la mesa de Slytherin descubrió un pequeño grupo charlando de buen humor.

El rubio, que captó su mirada, le guiñó un ojo. Hermione le devolvió el guiño y se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

–Hola chicas – llegó Ginny, sentándose junto a ellas. Dean, se sentó unos asientos más allá, entre Seamus y Neville.

–¿Todo bien? – se interesó Hermione.

–Si – dijo – aunque fuisteis todos demasiado obvios desapareciendo de esa forma…

–Teníamos hambre… – se excusó Luna, y las tres rieron.

Me

–Luego os cuento en la habitación. – les dijo.

No tardaron en subir, y en la intimidad de su habitación, Ginny les contó que había estado muy a gusto con su compañero.

–Le he contado que ya no estoy, ni estaré con Harry. Pero los dos hemos coincidido en que es pronto y que él sigue en mi cabeza – les contó – no quiero volver a utilizarlo para olvidarme de Harry, le quiero mucho y no quiero hacerle daño.

–¿Y que ha dicho él? – preguntó Luna.

–Solo me ha abrazado y me ha dicho que va a seguir colado por mi hasta que esté preparada. – dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa boba.

–Oh vaya… – dijo Luna tumbándose en su cama – que bonito – se tumbó de lado y miró a sus amigas – ¿Creéis que soy demasiado extraña para los chicos? – les preguntó preocupada.

–Claro que no – dijo Hermione decidida.

–Quizá… debería empezar a cambiar de alguna forma, si no quiero estar sola para siempre – se dijo.

–Eso son tonterías, tú no tienes que cambiar. – la reprendió Ginny – si no hay ningún chico que te valore por cómo eres, es que ninguno merece la pena, entonces.

–Mejor sola, que mal acompañada – corroboró Hermione – además Luna, ese chico tuyo está por ahí, en algún lado. Solo que no es el momento.

–Es que… me gustaría tanto que alguien me mirara y me tocara de la forma en que Dean lo hace con Ginny… – fantaseó.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, preocupadas.

–Bueno… – titubeó Ginny – lo que puedes hacer es ser más atrevida. Si un chico te gusta, ve a por él. Una chica no tiene por que quedarse sentada esperando a que un príncipe azul llame a su puerta. Puede ir a buscarlo, directamente.

–Pero… ¿y si me rechaza?

–Si te rechaza, no será el fin del mundo – le contestó Hermione sacando su pijama – ¿A qué no?

Luna negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

El resto del mes de septiembre lo pasaron haciendo trabajos y deberes por un tubo. Incluso en estudios muggles tuvieron que analizar todo lo que pasó en la práctica del pasado, ponerse de parte tanto de la bruja como de los muggles y llegar a una conclusión en la que tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo.

Eso no quiso decir que cada vez se llevaran mejor. Blaise iba participando algo más con el grupo y con sus amigos, y Theo había dejado de molestar a las tres chicas, aunque seguía tras las faldas de las demás.

Y así, llegó octubre al castillo.

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque es un capítulo un poco de transición, pero se han solucionado algunas cosas y empezado otras. Y llega octubre, lo que quiere decir… ¿Fiesta de Halloween? Pronto lo veremos.**

 **Un saludo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Por primera vez, Hermione llegaba tarde a una clase.

Era viernes y había tenido una hora libre. Se le había ido el santo al cielo escribiendo sobre la guerra de los gnomos para la asignatura de Bins, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta le quedaba apenas un minuto para llegar a la clase 17 de la torre este.

Se dirigía apresurada a las escaleras cuando alguien llamó su atención.

–Tranquila, el profesor todavía no ha llegado a clase – escuchó.

–Ah, Hola, profesor Wood. – al final se estaba acostumbrando a no llamarlo por su nombre. – ¿Tenemos otra práctica?

–Sí. ¿Has traído el prendedor?

–Siempre lo llevo encima – pero se puso roja al escucharse – es decir, por si acaso… – murmuró nerviosa comenzando a subir las escaleras con Oliver.

–Sabía que podía confiar en ti – dijo el chico sonriendo y poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros con confianza. – Lo siento… – dijo retirando el brazo. – Todavía no me acostumbro a ser profesor.

–No me molesta – dijo ella sonriendo, e intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo por la cercanía y el estar a solas.

–¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien? No quiero que me tomen el pelo por ser demasiado cercano, pero tampoco quiero convertirme en el típico profesor prácticamente inaccesible – murmuraba el joven con verdadera preocupación.

–Yo creo que lo haces de maravilla – declaró la chica encantada. Se le acababa el tiempo con él, una pena… ya llegaban a clase.

–Pasa, por favor – le dijo el profesor abriéndole la puerta – Hola chicos – saludó a todos los demás, que guardaron silencio al verles llegar.

–¿Tenemos práctica? – preguntó Ginny contenta. Ir a esos sitios lejanos le sacaba de la rutina y le gustaba.

–Así es – afirmó Oliver – por cierto, tengo que felicitaros por vuestro último trabajo. Estoy gratamente sorprendido. Enhorabuena. – Los jóvenes sonrieron mirándose entre sí. – Ahora ya sabéis como funciona, entregad las varitas.

–¿No deberíamos llevar al menos una, o alguna poción? Por si acaso – habló Draco. – La última vez tuvimos problemas serios…

–Los muggles no tienen varitas ni pociones por si acaso… – le contestó – Lo siento, pero es la única forma de que lleguéis a entenderles. Granger, el prendedor…

–Aquí esta.

–Una cosa más. El Lugar al que vais está bajo un hechizo, y este es un imperius – les dijo.

–Pero… eso es una imperdonable – dijo Blaise.

–En la época a la que vais no había nadie que regulara esas cosas – explicó Wood – ¿sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer?

–Fingir que estamos bajo el hechizo – contestó Hermione.

–Sí, y hacer todo lo que se os diga. Si el mago sospecha, podríais tener problemas. – les comunicó seriamente – y ahora sí… tres, dos, uno…

Los chicos aparecieron en lo que parecía una recepción en una corte real. Ellas iban bien vestidas, como si formaran parte de la nobleza del lugar, y ellos llevaban armaduras y capas. Eran soldados.

Miraron alrededor. La gente parecía charlar y divertirse, pero sus ojos estaban vacios, sin vida.

–Mirad… – dijo Luna señalando al trono – Parece el rey.

En el centro de la estancia, sobre un trono, se sentaba un hombre ancho y barbudo. Miraba a las gentes y jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos sin preocuparse de que le vieran.

El rey dio una orden a un hombre cercano, y este avisó a una mujer que se puso en marcha, señalando a algunas chicas, que comenzaron a seguirla.

La mujer llegó a su zona, señaló a Hermione, Ginny y Luna y siguió su camino.

–Debemos ir con ella – murmuró Ginny preocupada.

Las chicas echaron una última mirada a los slytherin antes de marcharse.

Las llevaron a una sala aparte, donde la mujer más mayor les dio algunos consejos para verse mejor, les ayudó a arreglarse el pelo y observó con detenimiento sus ropas, haciendo que algunas se quitaran algo, y poniendo más adornos en otras. Cuando dio el visto bueno, las colocó en fila y de esta forma volvieron a entrar a la sala del trono.

Allí la gente había dejado de charlar y se habían colocado ceremoniosamente a ambos lados de la sala, dejando un pasillo en el centro que llegaba hasta el trono, donde el rey esperaba, custodiado por una docena de soldados, entre ellos sus compañeros.

–Esto no me gusta… – murmuró Hermione a sus amigas cuando las jóvenes se colocaron delante del rey, esperando.

–Aquí las tiene, su majestad, rey Aaron – dijo la mujer que las había preparado.

El hombre, que rondaría la cuarentena, repasó con la mirada a las jóvenes, las cuales rondaban desde los 14 a los 25, como mucho. Sonrió perezosamente y acabó levantándose y caminando hacia ellas. Las fue examinando una a una, observando su figura, haciéndolas voltear…

Cuando llegó Luna, levantó su cara cogiéndola de la barbilla, observándola desde varios ángulos. Pasó a Hermione, a la cual hizo voltear sobre sí misma y después a Ginny, a la que pasó los dedos por sus labios, abriéndolos ligeramente y sonriendo de forma desagradable.

Acabó de repasar a las chicas y volvió al principio. Sacó a una joven de la edad de las chicas, más o menos y la lanzó de forma despectiva hacia la mujer más mayor.

–Esta – dijo. – Llévala a mi habitación. Vosotros dos, conmigo – dijo señalando a dos soldados – y el resto, elegid a una de las chicas sobrantes y divertíos – ordenó. – Y el resto largaos a vuestras inmundas casas llenas de mierda. – dijo refiriéndose al pueblo noble que lo acompañaba en la sala.

La gente comenzó a marcharse y los soldados se dirigieron hacia ellas mientras el Rey se marchaba a sus aposentos.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia ellas. Draco consiguió coger a Ginny antes de que otro hombre lo hiciera y Hermione prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Blaise cuando otro soldado intentó coger su mano. El titubeo de Theo hizo que un joven soldado cogiera a Luna y prácticamente la arrastrara hacia la puerta del salón.

No podía dejar que se la llevara. Sabía muy bien a lo que ese rey loco se había referido con "divertíos" y sabia lo que iba a pasar entre esas chicas y esos soldados.

El chico la alcanzó y alejó al chico de la rubia sin armar demasiado escándalo.

–Ella es mía – le dijo retándolo con la mirada, pero el chico no le discutió, simplemente fue a elegir otra chica de las que quedaban, todavía quietas en su sitio.

Los soldados elegían y las chicas no se resistían.

–Esto es repugnante – soltó Blaise observando cómo los hombres iban saliendo del salón.

–Debemos ir con todos – dijo Hermione, blanca como la tiza.

Siguieron a los soldados, que se metieron por un pasillo con las chicas y cada uno fue metiéndose en una habitación. Cuando quedaron los seis solos en el pasillo, se sintieron libres de hablar.

–Busquemos una habitación libre – propuso Theo, abriendo una puerta con cuidado para confirmas que estaba libre.

Entraron.

–Ese mago está controlando a medio centenar de personas para sus propios beneficios, los utiliza como si fueran marionetas – dijo Hermione asqueada, amasando su pelo con nerviosismo.

–Ahora mismo hay una docena de hombres cometiendo violación – murmuró Draco.

–Pero esos hombres no quieren hacerlo, también están siendo violados, de alguna forma, por el mago. – dijo Ginny abrazándose a sí misma.

–El caso es que todas esas personas… no tienen vida. – volvió a hablar Draco. – ese hombre está jugando a ser dios, a controlar las vidas de otras personas para su beneficio.

–No es justo… – añadió Luna – tenemos que hacer algo.

–¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no podemos hacer nada? – le soltó Theo – todo esto ya ha pasado – le dijo con fuerza.

La rubia le miró frunciendo el ceño. No tenía porque decírselo así.

–Luna, lo único que podemos hacer es observar y seguir las órdenes de ese hombre, hasta que acabe la práctica – le dijo Hermione de forma mucho más delicada – si no lo hacemos así, podríamos fallar.

Luna apretó los puños, en desacuerdo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Theo dio dos zancadas hacia ella, enfadado.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó poniéndose delante – ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan terca?

–¡Porque no soy como tú! – le gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Theo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–¿Por qué no nos serenamos un poco todos? – propuso Blaise. – Iré a mirar por la puerta, cuando haya movimiento fuera, saldremos e imitaremos al resto.

Pasó poco menos de media hora cuando empezaron a salir las chicas de las habitaciones.

–Deberíais seguirlas. Es tarde y creo que ya todo el mundo se va a dormir. – les avisó Blaise.

Las chicas salieron y siguieron al resto hasta otra zona del castillo, donde se metieron juntas en una habitación vacía para pasar la noche.

–Esto es muy difícil. Estas personas saben que deben hacer en cada momento. Ese hombre se ha ocupado de dar órdenes para tenerlo todo controlado. – dijo Ginny.

–O quizá solo ha dado órdenes a las personas necesarias para que las extiendan a los demás – auguró Hermione. –La cuestión es que es difícil seguir unas órdenes que deberíamos saber, pero no sabemos.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas tuvieron que disimular, ocupándose de la cocina y sirviendo el desayuno a los soldados y los nobles, que volvían a pasar el tiempo en el castillo, como si todo fuera una fiesta continua.

–¿Dónde estaréis después? – murmuró Hermione a Draco mientras le servía el desayuno – no queda mucho tiempo para regresar al colegio.

–Los soldados deben ir al patio a practicar lucha. Al parecer… el rey organiza duelos – se acercó más a ella, con precaución – a muerte.

–¿A muerte? – repitió la chica, espantada.

–Solo para entretenerse – añadió el rubio. – ¿Dónde estaréis vosotras?

–Limpiando las habitaciones. Iremos a por vosotros cuando se acerque el momento – le aseguró, para después seguir sirviendo el desayuno.

Las chicas se dirigieron con las demás a adecentar el castillo. Al parecer eran sirvientas de día y nobles en la tarde, según al rey loco le pareciera oportuno. Mientras, los hombres nobles se habían ido a trabajar los campos y sus talleres, y por la tarde volverían a vestirse y a volver a celebrar la fiesta continua en la que vivía el hombre.

Hermione les contó lo que estaban haciendo los soldados.

–Un momento – se paró Luna – ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de nosotros muere en el pasado?

–no podemos morir en una práctica de colegio – concluyó Hermione – Oliver no dejaría que eso pasara.

–De todas formas, deberíamos aclararlo al volver – propuso Ginny.

–Quedan cinco minutos para que acabe la clase – dijo la castaña, mirando su reloj de alarma oculto – podría ser como una hora, o menos…

–Yo digo que dejemos de hacer esta mierda – dijo refiriéndose a la cama que estaba haciendo – y vayamos a ver como les va a los chicos.

Salieron de la habitación de camino al patio. Mientras no les viera el rey sin acatar sus órdenes, no pasaría nada.

Conforme se acercaban, ya se escuchaba el metal de las espadas chocando entre sí, y los gritos de un hombre rudo regañando a alguien.

–Eso es pésimo ¿Quién te ha enseñado a luchar así? ¿Tú hermana pequeña? – gritaba – Eres una vergüenza, soldado.

–Es Draco – murmuró Hermione, escondida tras un enorme pilar, desde el que las tres observaban la escena.

El rubio se defendía como podía de las acometidas del otro soldado, pero se notaba que no tenía ni idea, y es que no había cogido una espada en su vida. En uno de los golpes, que echó a Draco hacia atrás, el soldado aprovechó para mandarlo al suelo de una patada en el estómago, a continuación, el chico se vio con la punta de la espada en la garganta, sin atreverse siquiera a tragar saliva.

–un minuto, debemos llamar su atención. – comunicó .

Blaise y Theo observaban la escena desde más atrás, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Justo cuando Ginny iba a salir de su escondite para tocar el hombro de Blaise, el comandante se giró hacia ellos.

–Tú – dijo bruscamente señalando a Theo – lucharas esta tarde contra él – y señaló a Draco, que ya estaba en pie, limpiándose el polvo. Dejó de hacerlo al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Ambos se miraron.

–no hay tiempo, el prendedor se activará de un momento a otro.

–¡Largaos! – vociferó el hombre – esta podrían ser vuestras últimas horas – dijo riendo.

Cuando los tres se reunieron, con caras de pocos amigos, las chicas salieron apuradas de su escondite, gritándoles que tocaran el prendedor.

En unos segundos estaban en el colegio, mirándose los unos a los otros en silencio.

–Creo… que algo no va bien – murmuró Oliver al verlos.

–Nada va bien – se quejó Draco enfrentando a su profesor – Theo y yo tenemos que pelear a muerte. ¡A muerte! – repitió enfadado.

–Pero… no pueden morir ¿no? – preguntó Luna, preocupada.

–Claro que no – corroboró el joven profesor – pero…

–Pero… ¿qué? – preguntó Theo.

–el dolor… hasta que lleguéis aquí de vuelta, el dolor de la muerte será insoportable…

–¿Y porque los han elegido a ellos? En realidad ni siquiera tendríamos que estar ahí, tendría que haber elegido a otros soldados – se quejó Blaise.

–Las prácticas están echar para que participéis en ellas, y para que os sintáis como se sentían esas personas, esos muggles o magos en ese momento. – explicó Oliver.

–Esto es de locos, no pienso acabar esta práctica – sentenció Draco.

–Si no acabas esta práctica, repercutirá en todos tus compañeros. Ninguno la aprobareis – dijo tranquilamente el profesor, mientras Hermione entraba en pánico – Vamos… tranquilizaos, tenéis hasta el martes que viene para pensar algo. Estoy seguro de que entre los seis lo solucionareis. Ahora, tengo que irme – se despidió del poco amigable grupo, del cual solo Hermione le respondió.

Una vez se quedaron a solas, Draco dio una fuerte patada a una silla, que se estrelló contra la pared contraria.

–No voy a matar a mi amigo – declaró Draco cabreado.

–Con tu técnica… está claro que no vas a matarme – dijo Theo divertido.

–Esto no tiene gracia, Theo – le dijo Blaise – vais a sentir el dolor de la muerte, durante a saber cuánto tiempo.

Era viernes por la tarde, esa era su última clase, así es que de momento, no tendrían que ir a ningún sitio.

–Tranquilos, chicos, tenemos hasta la hora de la cena para pensar en algo – intentó relajarlos Ginny.

–bien, diremos que me he cagado de miedo y me he escapado del castillo para no luchar – propuso Theo – así Draco tendrá que luchar contra otra persona.

–No puedes escaparte bajo el hechizo, solo puedes seguir órdenes – le contestó Hermione.

–Cierto, el hechizo… – murmuró Theo.

–Pero podemos intentar lograr que se libre de alguna forma – propuso Luna, teniendo una idea – si muere antes de la batalla, no podrá pelear.

–¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Si voy a morir igual, puedo hacerlo en la pelea – dijo el chico mirando a Luna como si fuera tonta.

La rubia pasó su mirada por alto y procedió a explicarse.

–No morirás de verdad, pero… – la chica pensó un momento, y después se le iluminaron los ojos – ¡Ya está! A la hora de la comida te atragantaras con un hueso de pollo y morirás ahogado.

–No está mal – la secundó Hermione – tendrás que fingir que te atragantas, dejas de poder respirar y te mueres, y no tendrán otro remedio que elegir a otro para que Malfoy lo mate.

–sigue habiendo un pequeño problema – dijo Draco, como si fuera obvio, pero sus compañeros le miraron sin entender – ¡que no tengo ni idea de usar una espada! No voy a matar a nadie, me van a matar a mí.

–oh… – dijo Luna pensativa – eso es un gran problema.

–Tenemos todo el fin de semana para practicar, cuando llegue el martes serás el mejor espadachín del colegio. – le animó Ginny.

–Bueno, todo el fin de semana no… tenemos muchos deberes, y que estudiar… – enumeró Hermione.

–Hermione, ahora mismo lo más importante es que no maten a Draco ¿no? – le recriminó Ginny.

La castaña no estaba muy de acuerdo en perder su fin de semana, pero entonces recordó el dolor que sintió al romperse el tobillo y como Draco la estuvo ayudando. El dolor de la muerte debía ser mil veces peor.

–Es cierto – reconoció – No descansaremos hasta que seas el mejor, Malfoy. – dijo sonriendo.

El rubio solo puso una mueca, no muy seguro de sí mismo.

 **Hola! Aquí tenéis la primera parte de la segunda práctica. ¿Que os parece que un mago se haga con el poder de un reino a fuerza de magia y, además, decida controlar a todo el mundo a su antojo?**

 **Y Draco tiene que aprender a usar una espada en un fin de semana. ¿Será capaz?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Os traigo la segunda parte de la práctica. Espero que os guste, y solo aclarar que no saben usar las espadas porque ¿Quién necesita espadas teniendo varitas? ¿No?**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

El tintineo de las espadas se escuchaba por toda la torre. El grupo había apartado todos los muebles de la clase, y llevaban desde después del desayuno practicando.

Habían ido al despacho de Oliver para pedir permiso para coger prestadas las espadas de las armaduras, el cual había explicado la situación a Mcgonagall y les habían dejado utilizarlas.

En ese momento, Draco y Blaise estaban peleando. Ginny estaba con la varita preparada por si alguno se hacía daño curarlo al instante, y Hermione tenía varios libros a su alrededor, intentando aprender algo sobre combate.

–Yo veo un pequeño problema – dijo Theo dando vueltas alrededor de sus amigos – y es que ambos sois igual de malos.

–Gracias, tío – farfulló Draco, dejando de luchar. Estaba agotado. Solo la espada ya le pesaba una tonelada.

–Pero la realidad… es que es cierto – dijo Ginny desanimada.

–¿Dónde está Luna? – preguntó Blaise secándose el sudor de la frente.

–Ehh… – murmuró Ginny, pues Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada como para escuchar si quiera la conversación. – se le ocurrió una locura, no va a funcionar, pero la hemos dejado intentarlo.

–¿Y para que la dejáis intentar hacer tonterías si no van a funcionar? – preguntó Theo. Esa rubia le sacaba de quicio y le intrigaba a la vez. No seguía ningún patrón que le hiciera poder prever cual sería su siguiente paso.

–Así se entretiene – sonrió Ginny, quitándole importancia.

–Creo que he encontrado algo – interrumpió Hermione. – ¿Qué vas a hacer, atacar o defender? – le preguntó a Draco.

–Pues… ¿Qué propones? – preguntó de vuelta, indeciso.

–No creo que importe demasiado… ¿atacar?

–Defender – dijo una voz de ultratumba.

El barón Sanguinario se apareció ante ellos al tiempo que Luna entraba por la puerta.

–Pero… ¿Cómo lo has convencido? – le preguntó Ginny, sonriendo asombrada.

–¿Este era tu plan? – Theo no cabía en sí de asombro. El fantasma no se llamaba así por nada. En vida había sido un gran espadachín. Pero más le asombraba que esa minúscula chica atolondrada hubiera conseguido convencer al fantasma para hacer algo.

–Menos cháchara – habló el fantasma, enfadado, como siempre – llevo un rato observándoos, y Luna tenía razón, sois unos ineptos.

Todos miraron a Luna, Draco indignado.

–Bueno, yo no lo dije con esas palabras – se excusó la rubia. – Solo dije que Hagrid bailando tenía más estilo…

Todos rieron, excepto Draco. Ginny abrazó a su amiga, contenta.

–Entonces… ¿defensa? – preguntó Draco, centrándose.

–Te enseñaré algunas tácticas de defensa – dijo el muerto – con lo delgado que estas no tienes mucha resistencia, lo que vas a hacer es caminar en círculos alrededor de él, cuando ataque, solo defiéndete. Acabará cansándose o poniéndose nervioso. De una forma u otra, meterá la pata, y será cuando tú aproveches para entrar a matar.

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando, turnándose Theo y Blaise. Cuando bajaron a cenar, Draco estaba completamente agotado…

Entraron en el comedor, algo desanimados, y se separaron para ir a sus mesas de costumbre.

Desde la mesa Griffindor, las chicas pudieron observar a Oliver Wood acercarse a los chicos y hablar un rato con ellos.

–Es tan atento… – murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa.

–Hermione… creo que estas empezando a colgarte de un profesor – le susurró Ginny, preocupada.

La castaña dejó de mirarlo, volviendo a centrarse en su cena.

–Claro que no, solo lo admiro, eso es todo. Sé perfectamente que es mi profesor, que está prohibido – dijo. – Además, no lo veo de la forma que tú crees. – se excusaba.

Su pelirroja amiga decidió dejarlo pasar. Hermione era responsable. Además, le gustaba su hermano ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas llegaron a la torre casi al medio día. Cuando abrieron la puerta, no pudieron evitar deleitarse con la escena.

Blaise, presa del calor, se había quitado la camiseta, y su pecho brillaba por el sudor que perlaba su torso. Draco iba descamisado, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Llevaba un pañuelo atado a la frente para que el sudor no le impidiera la visión y su pelo estaba totalmente revuelto.

–Por Merlín y todos los magos y brujas famosos que salen en las ranas de chocolate ¿habéis visto esos pectorales? ¿Y esos brazos? – susurró Ginny, dándose la vuelta para interceptar a sus amigas. Estaba acalorada – Dios quiero comerme ese bombón de chocolate.

–Ginny, por favor, contrólate un poco – le susurró Hermione de vuelta, avergonzada, pero todavía no había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de la escena. De ese Draco imperfecto, despreocupado…

–Hasta que por fin aparecéis – dijo la voz de Theo, que estaba sentado en una esquina. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el de los demás. Su uniforme y su pelo estaban hechos un desastre. Al parecer, estaba descansando.

–Habéis mejorado mucho, ¿no? – se alegró Luna, que al parecer era la única que había reparado en la práctica de los chicos y no en su aspecto.

Los otros dos, que habían dejado de luchar y respiraban agitadamente, se quedaron mirando a las tres chicas unos segundos.

Las miradas se cruzaban, y todos seguían en silencio.

–¿A que estáis esperando, ratas? ¡A pelear! – vociferó el fantasma, devolviendo a todos a la realidad.

Los jóvenes se enzarzaron de nuevo en la lucha. El corazón de Ginny cada vez latía más deprisa y de un momento a otro se pondría a hiperventilas si no lograba apartar sus ojos de los músculos en movimiento de Blaise. Ahora comprendía detrás de que habían estado todas esas chicas en los años anteriores, mientras ella estaba hechizada por Harry.

–oh no… – se lamentó la pelirroja, dejándose caer en el hombro de Luna – es una pena que me vea solo como una hermana pequeña – se quejó.

–¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó de vuelta Luna.

–No has visto como me cuida, con el cuidado que me trata… – seguía lamentándose. – Creo que se juntó demasiado con mis hermanos…

–Ginny, lo estás viendo de esa forma desde que le has visto sin camiseta… – le reprendió Luna.

–Es que no debería llevar camiseta nunca… – dijo sonriendo – y ya me parecía guapo antes, solo que… no es él, y ya he perdido bastante tiempo con Harry como para fijarme ahora en la sombra de un chico…

Luna volvió la vista al combate. No creía para nada que Blaise viera a Ginny como a una hermana, pero si estaba de acuerdo en que tenía muchas cosas que resolver.

Ginny levantó su cabeza del hombro de Luna cuando el barón Sanguinario gritó "cambio". Hizo aparecer una toalla con su varita y se acercó a Blaise, tendiéndosela. Él se dejó caer en el suelo, cerca de ellas.

A la hora de comer, el fantasma les dio una tregua.

Draco se dejó caer en el mismo sitio en que estaba, completamente agotado y con los músculos de los brazos doloridos.

Hermione le acercó una toalla.

–¿cómo me ves? – le preguntó, secándose la cara y el cuello. La castaña se puso nerviosa, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca. ¿Qué como le veía? Como un dios de la guerra… – en el combate – añadió sorprendido por las dudas de ella.

¿Hermione Granger sin palabras? Imposible.

–Eh… – la castaña estaba totalmente bloqueada y no sabía porque. – Os hemos hecho los deberes – dijo de forma impulsiva – como no habéis tenido tiempo… por eso hemos llegado tarde esta mañana – se explico sacando unos pergaminos enrollados y entregándoselos al chico.

–Vaya, gracias… – Draco estaba descolocado con la situación.

–¿Vamos a comer? – propuso ella a todo el mundo, recriminándose por su comportamiento. Ponerse nerviosa con Draco ya era lo último que le faltaba.

–Creo que antes necesitamos una ducha… – dijo Theo.

Y quedaron en verse allí.

El lunes fue un día normal. Fueron a las clases y Draco descansó su cuerpo. Ya había aprendido todo lo que podía aprender en dos días y ahora dependía de él y de la suerte.

Cuando llegó el día y tuvieron que coger el prendedor, todos se mostraron nerviosos.

–Os deseo suerte, chicos. Tres, dos, uno…

Y la voz de Oliver se quedó en la lejanía.

Aparecieron en el mismo sitio en que habían desaparecido, pero había pasado algo más de tiempo. El patio ya estaba casi vacío, y los últimos soldados abandonaban la estancia, en dirección al comedor.

–Es tu turno, Nott – le dijo Hermione. – Debemos volver… tenemos que servir la comida y ocuparnos de que los demás crean que está muerto. – le dijo a las chicas.

Las tres desaparecieron por el pasillo y los chicos se dirigieron al comedor, Theo, respirando con fuerza e intentando relajarse para la interpretación.

En el comedor, los hombres nobles y las mujeres más mayores conversaban animadamente, pero de nuevo sus rostros no expresaban ninguna emoción.

Las chicas jóvenes del reino entraron con grandes fuentes y bebidas. Primero sirvieron al rey y a su corte, y en poco tiempo los platos de los tres slytherin estaban llenos.

Theo estaba comiendo, algunas personas ya habían terminado, y su plato ya estaba casi vacío. Miró a Hermione, en un lateral de la estancia, que le hizo señas. Tenía que hacerlo ya, pero… no iba a colar.

Si no lo hacía, iba a tener que luchar más tarde con Draco, y aunque los dos habían practicado, él no sería capaz de matar a Draco, y no quería comprobar cómo su amigo sí que era capaz de hacerlo. No soportaría comprobar que tampoco le importaba a él.

Se cogió la garganta y empezó a toser de forma frenética. Moviéndose en su silla y haciéndola chirriar por el suelo. Se tiró al suelo mientras el comedor ya lo observaba en silencio. El rey se había puesto en pie, y miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Theo, tirado en el suelo, se agitó un par de veces más hasta quedar inmóvil.

Una chica hizo ademán de acercarse al chico, pero Luna se le adelantó. Si otra persona comprobaba su estado, lo delataría. Tenía que ser uno de ellos.

La rubia se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a él. Así, tan tranquilo, con el rostro relajado y sin abrir la boca para soltar sandeces, le recordaba al chico que hace tres años interceptó a las huffelpuff que le había quitado su sombrero de cabeza de león, lo había recuperado y se lo había devuelto. Ese día se lo había dado y simplemente le había sonreído. Desde ese día no dejó de observarlo, y es por eso que sabía a ciencia cierta todo lo que había cambiado.

El chico, desde el suelo, sintió una mano de la ravenclaw en su rostro y la otra en su cuello. Sus dedos le recorrieron delicadamente, buscando su pulso. Esa misma mano, se apoyó en su frente, apartando el pelo hacia atrás con una caricia.

–Está muerto – la escuchó decir.

La rubia observó al rey, que se sentó de nuevo, molesto, y agitó una mano.

–deshaceos de él. – dijo a dos soldados que lo estaban custodiando y que no tardaron en acatar sus órdenes.

Los dos hombres hicieron apartar a Luna y recogieron a Theo bruscamente de los brazos.

Luna se preocupó, pues no habían pensado en que pasaría después de que fingiera su muerte, ni donde lo llevaría, pues deberían recuperarlo para regresar al colegio.

–¿Dónde lo lleváis? – preguntó bajito.

–Estará en la sala del médico real hasta que se prepare su nicho – le contestó uno de los soldados antes de arrastrarlo fuera de la sala.

El comandante se acercó al rey, seguramente a decirle que el hombre que había muerto era uno de los que lucharía por la tarde.

–Que importa, elije otro – dijo sin más. Después alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar por todo el salón. – y ahora, mis fieles súbditos, descansar. Tendremos un buen combate antes del ocaso en el patio trasero. ¡No faltéis! – dijo antes de salir de la estancia.

–¡Soldados! – gritó el comandante – al patio – ordenó.

–Tenemos que ir a por Theo y esconderlo – susurró Luna a sus amigas, pero la mujer que les mandaba las interceptó.

–Vamos… con las demás a preparar el patio, vamos – las apuró.

Apenas estaban acabando de limpiar el patio y las armaduras de los soldados cuando empezaron a llegar las gentes y se sentaron alrededor del lugar para presenciar el combate.

–Tenemos que ir a por Theo – repitió la rubia, con urgencia.

–Tranquila, con todo lo del combate nadie va a moverlo del sitio, todos están aquí. En cuanto acabe, iremos a recuperarlo – la tranquilizó Ginny.

Blaise se acercó a ellas en ese momento de forma disimulada.

–Ha funcionado – les susurró – han elegido a otro chico. Es joven y no parece muy fuerte, creo que Draco tiene posibilidades.

El rubio ya se encontraba en el centro del patio, enfrentado al chico en cuestión.

–¡Que empiece el combate! – gritó el rey, con cara de satisfacción. Se notaba que esto le divertía.

Draco se centró en el soldado de brillante armadura que estaba frente a él, y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. El joven hacia lo mismo para enfrentarlo en todo momento. De pronto, se lanzó sobre él tan rápido y con tanta fuerza, que cuando él interpuso su espada para detenerlo, rebotó hacia atrás por el impacto, y Draco vio la oportunidad. Con su espada le dio con fuerza en un costado.

El chico se tambaleó, a punto de caer, pero se mantuvo en pie y miró a su contrincante asustado. Draco volvió a ponerse alerta, si quería acabar con esto, el golpe debía colarse por entre las armaduras, es decir, en el cuello, en el abdomen o en la parte trasera de las rodillas para hacerle caer. Pero la cuestión era que no quería hacer daño a ese chico, que no merecía morir para que ese hombre, que lo único que había hecho era nacer con el don de la magia, pudiera divertirse y llenar su mentira de vida.

Pero el joven volvía a atacarle y si lo pensaba fríamente, no iba a soportar el dolor de una muerte por una persona que, por suerte, ya había pasado a mejor vida hacia mucho tiempo.

Se defendió de las embestidas sin atacar hasta que se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Fue en ese momento que golpeó con el filo en la parte trasera de la rodilla izquierda del chico, haciéndolo caer, gritando de dolor por el corte. Draco tragó saliva con pesadez, pero imponiéndose sobre él, puso la punta de su espada en el abdomen. No era capaz de cortarle el cuello…

El joven soldado lo miró a los ojos con temor, pero preparado para lo que venía, sabiéndose perdedor. A Draco le temblaba la mano y no era capaz de decidirse a dar el golpe de gracia.

–¡mátalo ya! – le gritó el rey con fuerza.

Era una orden directa de quien supuestamente le tenía hechizado, no podía negarse, así que empujó la empuñadura de la espada, haciendo que el filo entrara fácilmente en el abdomen del chico que gritó de dolor mientras él susurraba un "lo siento" que nadie escuchó.

Hermione, desde su lugar, se sujetaba el estómago y mantenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que sus compañeras, que no eran capaces de mirar la escena.

Cuando el joven dejó de vomitar sangre y sus espasmos cesaron, Draco volvió a respirar, pues al parecer había dejado de hacerlo, y el patio se llenó de vítores sin alegría, mientras el rey aplaudía y reía sin compasión, saltando al campo de batalla para llegar hasta Draco y levantar la mano con la que mantenía la espada ensangrentada en señal de victoria.

–Ahora aséate y ven a la sala real a por tu premio – le dijo el rey, alejándose.

¿Su premio? Claro, se suponía que ya debía saber de que hablaba…

El rubio se acercó a su grupo de trabajo en silencio. Los cinco se mantuvieron sin saber que decir mientras todos a su alrededor se ponían en marcha hacia el salón real.

–debo… ir a limpiarme – murmuró, poniéndose en marcha.

–eh… – le paró Hermione cogiéndole del brazo – no era real…

–vale – dijo sin más, soltándose, todavía en estado de shock.

Durante la guerra había visto matar a muchas personas en su presencia, pero nunca había sido él el verdugo.

Las chicas fueron enviadas a prepararse para el rey, como la noche anterior. Se arreglaron y se vistieron para gustar a ese hombre asqueroso y para que una de ellas fuera la elegida por el mientras el resto eran violadas por sus soldados.

–Esto es asqueroso… – murmuró Ginny.

–Pronto pasará, solo quedan 20 minutos de clase. Unas cuantas horas y todo esto habrá acabado.

Se presentaron en el salón y formaron una hilera ante el rey, que esta vez no se encontraba solo. Junto a él estaba Draco elegantemente vestido.

–Bien joven soldado, puedes reclamar tu premio – le dijo el mago señalando a las chicas.

"Así que el premio era elegir antes que él a una joven para violarla…" pensó.

El rubio tenia claro que tenia que elegir a una de sus compañeras, y eligió a Hermione, pues era con la que más confianza tenia.

Hizo como que las miraba a todas, y después cogió a la castaña de la mano, sacándola de la hilera.

–Buena decisión muchacho – rió el hombre – has elegido una hermosa esposa. Acercaos para que os case.

Hermione y Draco se miraron sorprendidos, pero siguieron las órdenes del mago como autómatas.

–Como vuestro rey generoso y benevolente que soy – comenzó ceremoniosamente – cada cierto tiempo os hago estos regalos, os entrego un hogar y una vida en familia. – el hombre, que miraba ahora a los dos jóvenes, colocó una mano en los hombros de cada uno, acercándolos – Como la máxima autoridad en estas tierras, yo os concedo el matrimonio y os declaro marido y mujer – dijo sin más.

Draco y Hermione se miraron incómodos, preguntándose qué pretendía ese hombre, tratándolos como si fueran sus juguetes, trazando sus vidas a su gusto. Lo que estaban viviendo era totalmente surrealista.

–Si nadie tiene nada que objetar, que no lo tienen, ya que yo no lo he ordenado – dijo riéndose de sus propias gracias – puedes besar a la novia.

Hermione miró a Draco alarmada, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. Draco dio un paso hacia ella, afirmándole con la mirada. La castaña hizo ademan de dar un paso atrás, pero el rubio la cogió por los hombros para parar su fuga, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el hombre malhumorado – ¿Podéis besaros como es debido? ¡Bésala con pasión! ¡Es tu mujer!

El pecho de Hermione comenzó a subir y bajar con fuerza a causa de su respiración agitada. Ella no quería besar a Malfoy, pero ese hombre le estaba obligando, y no iba a dejarse, iba a revelarse, y ya no le importaban las consecuencias…

Pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que los labios de Draco habían atrapado los suyos con delicadeza, sus manos le habían agarrado la cara y en el momento en que ella puso sus manos encima de él para apartarlo, Draco profundizó el beso, colando su lengua un momento entre sus labios, acariciándola con sus movimientos que por un segundo la hicieron dejarse llevar y dejar de hacer fuerza en su contra.

El chico se separó, igual de agitado que ella, y se quedaron mirando.

–y ahora, id a crear bellas damas para que dentro de unos años pueda beneficiarme de ellas – dijo el mago con crueldad.

Y Hermione no pudo soportarlo más, se giró hacia el hombre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo crujir su nariz.

El resto del grupo contuvo el aliento mientras el rey sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia la chica. La mano de ella se movió automáticamente en busca de la suya, solo que no estaba. Estaba indefensa ante la magia del rey.

–creo que a alguien se le ha pasado el efecto de mi hechizo – dijo amenazante apuntando hacia ella – ¡Imperio! Y ahora… id a hacer niñas y soldados para mi futura corte ¡vamos! – rugió enfadado.

El hombre se dirigió malhumorado hacia la hilera de chicas, cogió de la mano a Ginny y la arrastró con él.

–Vosotros dos, conmigo – añadió señalando a dos soldados que estaban junto a Blaise, pero el moreno empujó a uno y siguió al rey y a Ginny como si le hubiera nombrado a él. No iba a dejarle a solas con ese rey loco.

Draco miró a Hermione, que parecía mareada. Era imposible que un hechizo del pasado pudiera afectarles, ¿no?

Luna se acercó a ellos mientras el resto de personas abandonaban la estancia.

–Hay que buscar a Theo antes de que tenga problemas – dijo la chica. Después miró a Hermione – no está hechizada ¿verdad?

–Creo que no, solo un poco mareada – le contestó el rubio, cogiendo a su ahora esposa del brazo para que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas por la habitación. Miró el reloj de la chica – ve a buscar a Theo, nosotros buscaremos a Blaise y Weasley, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Draco hizo caminar a Hermione y a Luna hasta el pasillo que llevaba al piso de arriba, y allí se separaron.

Luna corrió escaleras arriba mientras Draco intentaba espabilar a Hermione. Cuando la castaña hizo contacto visual con el chico, ella lo empujó hacia la pared y hundió sus labios en su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente para después ir subiendo por su mentón hasta sus labios.

Draco, que se había quedado petrificado ante las acciones de su compañera, la apartó suavemente.

–¿Qué haces? No estás hechizada ¿verdad?

Como toda respuesta, la griffindor volvió a lanzarse a sus labios. Sus manos fueron al pelo de él, acariciándolo y despeinándolo. Sus besos bajaron por la barbilla de nuevo hasta su cuello. Sus manos paseaban por su pecho en apasionadas caricias.

–Por Merlín, no hagas eso… – le rogó, empezando a dejarse llevar por las emociones que le provocaba. Hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer y ella estaba muy empeñada en hacerle recordar lo que se sentía con una. Cuando la mano de ella empezó a bajar hacia su entrepierna, y noto que estaba bastante abultada, volvió en sí, recordando que las órdenes del rey habían sido ponerse a hacer bebés como locos, y que ella no iba a parar hasta conseguir hacer lo que se hacía para crear mini Dracos y mini Hermiones. – Para, para… – le rogó atrapando su mano ya en su ombligo y apartándola, delicadamente. Pero ella volvió a intentar lanzarse sobre él. – espera… no podemos hacerlo aquí, en medio del pasillo, tendremos que buscar una habitación ¿no?

La chica asintió sumisamente, dejando de intentar atacarle.

El rubio suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse y enfriarse. Esa chica debía repugnarle, según su educación, pero lo único que provocaba era tener que controlarse para no dejarla seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía que encontrar la habitación del rey. Cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevó con él escaleras arriba.

Entrando en esa misma habitación, el rey se dirigió a sus soldados.

–tu en la puerta – le ordenó al otro que los acompañaba – tu, conmigo, sírveme el vino – le dijo a Blaise.

El mago dejó a Ginny en medio de la habitación, mientras el se acomodaba en la cama, semitumbado, mirándola de arriba abajo.

–¡vino! – exigió.

Ginny estaba asustada. Todos habían comprendido a que se traía ese hombre a las chicas a su habitación. Pero había hechizado a Hermione. Y si también la hechizaba a ella y tenía que hacer de verdad lo que le ordenara.

Observó con temor a Blaise, que estaba acercando la bandeja con vino al rey. Le sirvió y le mandó a ella una mirada tranquilizadora.

–Eres realmente hermosa… – dijo el rey con voz melosa, deleitándose con la visión de la chica. – ¡desnúdate!

El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y la sacudió en un pequeño temblor. Estaba quieta, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo y su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

–¿eres tímida o es que tu hechizo también esta fallando? – preguntó el rey receloso, sacando la varita.

Fue entonces cuando la chica empezó a bajar el tirante de su vestido por su hombro, lentamente, después el otro. Se llevó las manos para deshacer el lazo del vestido a su espalda, muy despacio.

–creo que te ayudaré – dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella.

Cuando Ginny la miró atemorizada e iba a ponerse a caminar hacia atrás para alejarse, un ruido sordo hizo caer al hombre al suelo.

Blaise tenia la bandeja de madera entre sus manos y la había lanzado contra su cabeza tan fuerte, que al parecer lo había dejado inconsciente.

Se miraron, Ginny respirando al fin, le sonrió agradecida.

–vamos, tenemos que buscar a los demás y salir de aquí. – le apresuró Blaise cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

El soldado de la puerta los vio salir, pero sin una orden del rey, no era capaz de actuar.

Encontraron a Hermione y Draco en medio de las escaleras.

–¿cómo está Hermione? – preguntó Ginny colocándose bien las hombreras.

–hechizada – dijo el rubio sin más – busquemos a los demás y escondámonos hasta que sea la hora de irnos.

Luna iba abriendo todas las puertas que encontraba a su paso, buscando algo en el interior que le dijera que era el cuarto del doctor. Las que encontraba cerradas las golpeaba y llamaba a Theo, pero no había respuesta.

¿y si ya se lo habían llevado a enterrarlo? Él no se habría dejado, por supuesto, lo habrían descubierto y podría estar hechizado, si eso era posible, como Hermione. ¿Cuándo las cosas se habían complicado tanto?

Luna no iba a negar que desde el momento en que el muchacho le devolvió la cabeza de León y le sonrió, lo había empezado a mirar de otra forma. Le gustaba observarlo estudiar, sonreír avergonzado o rodar los ojos cuando estaba con sus amigos y estos decían o hacían algo.

Ese chico había desaparecido y ella se preguntaba continuamente cómo y cuándo volvería.

Tiró de otra puerta. Estaba cerrada.

–¡Nott! Theo ¿estas ahí?

–¿Lovegood? – escuchó al otro lado – no puedo salir, esta cerrado.

–Tranquilo, te sacaré de ahí – le prometió, tirando sin éxito de la puerta.

Con su varita cerca y un simple alohomora ya todo estaría solucionado, pero el tiempo pasaba, Theo estaba encerrado y ambos lejos de sus compañeros y del prendedor que les haría regresar a clase.

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Le pidió a Theo que regresara al lugar en el que le habían dejado y ella se tiró al suelo.

Alguien llegó hasta ella, la incorporó ligeramente y le dio unos golpecitos en la cara. La rubia fingió reaccionar y abrió los ojos lentamente.

–necesito… doctor…

–soy el doctor – dijo el hombre de mediana edad – te has desmayado, te ayudaré a pasar al cuarto y te daré algo.

Y por fin la puerta estaba abierta y ella dentro. Ahora solo tenia que hacer desaparecer al doctor para que no los delatara cuando ella y un chico muerto salieran corriendo.

–Por favor, agua… – le pidió fingiendo la voz temblorosa.

–enseguida, déjame examinarte primero – le pidió – bájate la parte de arriba del vestido.

Luna se quedó estática, sin hacer nada. Había estado observando a las gentes del lugar y reaccionaban a cualquier mínima orden que les diera cualquiera, como cuando Theo le dijo a ese chico que ella era suya y este se fue sin más, por lo tanto, ella debía mostrarse sumisa también. Además seguro que había algún tipo de orden de hacer caso al doctor.

La rubia desabrochó su corsé y lo bajó. Desde su lugar, podía ver el cuerpo de Theo y el muy descarado tenia un ojo abierto y la estaba mirando.

El doctor levantó su camisola, pero lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de descubrir sus pechos, pues obviamente en ese tiempo no había sujetadores y ella no iba a dejar que su compañero la viera desnuda.

El doctor la miro desconcertado.

–Agua por favor – volvió a pedir con más contundencia.

–esta bien, enseguida vuelvo.

Por fin se quedaron solos y Theo se incorporó, mirándola directamente.

–se te transparenta un poco… – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Luna se miró el pecho. La fina camisola dejaba que sus pechos se marcaran y sus pezones, más oscuros, se clarearan. Un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir la mirada del chico en ese lugar, pero acabó subiendo su vestido con prisas y cubriéndose.

–eres imbécil, no debí haberme preocupado por ti – dijo ella enfadada abrochando su corsé de nuevo. Nunca había insultado a nadie antes, pero ese chico tenia el talento de sacarla de sus casillas.

–es cierto, no debiste – le contestó con esa oscuridad que se instalaba en sus ojos verdes en ciertos momentos – pero te empeñas en ayudar a todo el mundo, como si alguien fuera a agradecértelo ¿y desde cuando dices palabrotas? – preguntó divertido.

–desde que tu eres un borde y un depravado – le contestó con fuerza. Ella nunca había tratado a nadie de esa forma, pero si el mostraba lo peor de si mismo, ella también podía hacerlo ¿no? – vamos a buscar a los demás, el tiempo corre.

No tardaron en encontrarse los seis.

–tenemos que escondernos, hay mucho movimiento en el castillo, creo que el rey se debe de haber despertado y nos estará buscando. – comentó Ginny.

–¿despertado? – preguntó Draco.

–le dejé inconsciente de un bandejazo – confesó Blaise, y sus dos amigos sonrieron con sinceridad, es algo que el antiguo Blaise habría hecho.

El ruido de armaduras les arrebató el momento y Theo los apresuró a todos a meterse en una habitación.

–¿Cuánto queda? – preguntó el de los ojos verdes.

Draco miró el reloj de pulsera de Hermione oculto en la manga del vestido.

–no mucho, algunos minutos quizá. Lo mejor será quedarse… – pero el rubio no pudo acabar la frase, pues el rostro de Hermione había aparecido frente a él y ahora mismo la muchacha ya estaba sobre sus labios y con una mano bajo su camiseta, acariciando su estomago hacia sus pectorales.

Su cuerpo volvió a encenderse a su contacto, pero no podía dejarla continuar, no solo porque no era dueña de sus actos, sino porque todos los demás les estaban mirando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

La cogió de las muñecas, separándola de él, pero ella solo hacia fuerza para acercarse a él de nuevo.

–¿y si cerráis la boca y me ayudáis con ella?

–pero… ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Ginny en shock.

–¿tu que crees? – le contestó Draco manteniendo la distancia con la castaña – ¿no has oído lo que le ha ordenado el rey? ¡quiere violarme!

Luna se acercó a la castaña y le hizo mirarla.

–una novia debe ponerse guapa para su marido en la noche de bodas – le dijo – ella y yo hemos venido para ayudarte en eso.

Y Hermione dejó de hacer fuerza, aceptando las palabras de la rubia.

Las chicas hicieron como que le arreglaban el pelo y el vestido, rezando para que el tiempo pasara rápido.

–será mejor que no le digáis nadie que se abalanzaba sobre mi de esa forma, sería muy vergonzoso – pidió el rubio.

–¿para ti y para ella? – preguntó Theo divertido, y por una vez Blaise rio con él.

–no parece muy asqueado… – comentó el moreno.

–oh espera, que ahora vais los dos de graciosos… – se quejó Draco, frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

La alarma empezó a sonar. Ginny hurgó en los bolsillos del vestido de Hermione hasta dar con el prendedor, todos lo tocaron y aterrizaron en clase.

Un golpe seco hizo que todos se volvieran hacia Hermione, que había caído al suelo, inconsciente.

Ginny apenas se había agachado a ayudar a su amiga cuando Blaise había cogido al profesor de la túnica por el cuello y lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

–¿esto es lo que hace un profesor? ¿dejar que sus alumnos se maten unos a otros, que sientan dolor? ¿¡dejar que violen a sus alumnas!? ¿¡que clase de depravado eres!? – le gritó.

Los demás miraban la escena. Sus dos amigos no pensaban hacer nada por ayudar al profesor y Ginny estaba ofendida ¿y si Blaise no hubiera estado con ella para cuidarla de nuevo?

–déjame explicarte…

–¡no! Iremos a hablar con la directora para que te destituya, pero antes te vas a enterar de quien es Blaise Zabini. – el moreno tiró su puño hacia atrás dispuesto a estamparlo en la cara de Oliver, que ya se contraía esperando el impacto, pero Luna se puso en medio.

La única que habría ayudado al profesor estaba inconsciente, así que ella debía parar aquello.

–basta, no puedes agredir a un profesor ¿quieres que te expulsen? – dijo la rubia.

Blaise bajo la mano. No, la verdad, se volvería loco ahí fuera si lo expulsaban, sin sus amigos.

–¡suéltame! – le ordenó el profesor. El joven lo hizo y este se arreglo la túnica – ¿Qué clase de monstruo creéis que soy? Estáis bajo mi responsabilidad ¿de verdad creéis que dejaría que os pasará algo malo?

–Pero ese mago me llevó a su habitación, y tú sabes que me habría hecho si no llega a estar mi compañero para salvarme.

–no habría pasado nada – declaró el joven profesor – porque esa escena no tuvo lugar nunca en el pasado, tu no estabas allí en el pasado, por lo que sería imposible que pasara algo entre el rey y tu. Simplemente la escena se habría detenido. El pasado se habría detenido y vuelto a la normalidad un rato después.

–en realidad… eso tiene sentido…– murmuró Ginny.

–supongo que Granger ha sido hechizada, la llevaré a la enfermería. – dijo Oliver agachándose para cargar con ella.

–la llevaré yo – dijo Draco en un impulso. No quería que él la cogiera.

–¡no! Soy el profesor, ella es mi alumna y esta bajo mi responsabilidad. A Hermione la llevaré yo a la enfermería. – le contestó de forma brusca. Estaba enfadado. – antes de la cena lo veré en mi despacho para hablar del castigo por agredir a un profesor, señor Zabini, y mañana hablaremos de lo que ocurrió en el pasado – y tras decir esto salió del aula cargando a Hermione.

Los demás recuperaron las varitas que estaban sobre la mesa, en silencio.

 **Que os ha parecido? Se ha complicado todo bastante, pero han conseguido salir airosos del pasado, solo con la pequeña baja de Hermione.**

 **Me gustaría aclarar a lo que se refiere el profesor con que si no había pasado, la escena se habría detenido. La escena de la lucha tampoco había pasado y no se habría detenido, pero hay ciertas escenas vetadas en los viajes al pasado, claro. Una cosa es sentirse como muggles y otra una violación, que dejaría secuelas a la chica aunque hubiera regresado al colegio. Digamos que solo se dan las escenas que se pasan al regresar al colegio, como una herida o un hechizo.**

 **No sé si me he explicado jaja.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, y gracias por leer y dejarme vuestros comentarios.**

 **Un beso!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!**

 **Os traigo nuevo capítulo, pero antes quería comentar un error que me hicieron ver en un comentario, y es que al igual que a una alumna le podría quedar trauma por ser violada en un recuerdo y por ello la imagen se habría parado, del mismo modo a un alumno le puede traumatizar matar a alguien.**

 **Lo siento, al momento de escribirlo ni lo pensé, pero no tiene sentido ya cambiarlo ahora, y tampoco sabría cómo arreglarlo. Quizá en un futuro piense en algo, pero ahora mismo y escribiendo la historia más avanzada no puedo pensar como arreglarlo.**

 **Espero lo disculpéis y os guste este capítulo. Un saludo!**

Draco observó los rizos castaños de la chica que tenia enfrente, tumbada en la cama de la enfermería. Fue enfocándose en su cara y en sus ojos, ahora cerrados y que se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Cuando le miraron a él directamente, la chica sonrió. Alargó la mano para acariciar su rostro y Draco, paralizado, se dejó hacer, disfrutando del suave contacto de la chica, que se incorporó y se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, mirando un momento sus labios para después cerrar sus ojos de una forma que al rubio le pareció muy sensual. La chica estaba a punto de alcanzar sus labios, y él lo esperaba con una extraña sensación de ansiedad que nunca había sentido.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, incorporándose en la cama y secando el sudor de su frente.

–Eh, tío ¿otra pesadilla? – le preguntó Blaise, que se estaba poniendo unos pantalones vaqueros.

Draco recordaba nítidamente los labios rosados de Hermione Granger acercándose a los suyos.

–Si… una horrible pesadilla – confesó.

Aunque sabía que su amigo se refería a la guerra, él no estaba dispuesto a sacarle de su error. Y la verdad, desear que los labios de esa rata de biblioteca volvieron a posarse sobre su piel, podría llamarse terror nocturno, mas que pesadilla.

–Theo ya se ha ido, dijo que debía aprovechar el sábado si quería fiesta esta noche – le contó Blaise mientras el rubio se sentaba en la cama y revolvía en su baúl en busca de algo limpio que ponerse. – ya sabes… estará en modo busca y captura – acabó el moreno rodando los ojos.

–no se de quien lo habrá aprendido – murmuró Draco – lleva viéndote hacer lo mismo años – le acusó Draco con intención.

–oh, espera, que resulta que Draco Malfoy es un santo – ironizo el moreno sentándose en su cama para esperar a que su amigo acabara de cambiarse para bajar a desayunar.

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción.

–yo no he dicho eso.

Ambos bajaron al comedor. Blaise echó un vistazo rápido al comedor, de forma inconsciente.

–¿quieres ir al lago? – le preguntó Draco a Blaise – ¿a hosmeade?

–ojala. Tengo un castigo ¿recuerdas? – dijo el moreno cabreado – debo reunirme ahora con Wood.

–cierto…

–¿vas a ir a ver a Granger? – le preguntó de vuelta.

Su amigo lo preguntó de forma inocente, pero Draco casi escupe el zumo al escucharle, pues su "pesadilla" apareció en su mente fuerte y clara.

–no, seguro que ya esta bien. Solo fue un efecto secundario de un hechizo lanzado hace cientos de años, supongo – dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

–bien… pues nos vemos a la hora de comer, supongo…

Y el rubio observó a su amigo desaparecer por la puerta del comedor. Miró a su alrededor. Solo había gente que le odiaba o a quienes les era indiferente y no tenían intención de involucrarse con un ex–mortífago.

Lo mejor sería volver a la sala común y adelantar los trabajos que les habían puesto para esa semana. Un plan perfecto…

Bajó hacia las mazmorras, pasando de largo la sala común de hufflepuff y preguntándose como sería ese lugar. Ahora podía entrar y comprobarlo, pero decidió continuar hasta la suya y sentarse junto a la chimenea, atrayendo sus pergaminos y libros con un movimiento de varita, y que volaron hasta la mesa que ocupaba, desde su habitación.

Mientras, en la enfermería, dos amigas ponían a Hermione al corriente de cómo había acabado la practica del día anterior, omitiendo ciertos detalles, por supuesto.

–pobre Oliver – se quejó Hermione cuando le contaron la parte en la que Blaise le cogía por el cuello – debisteis haber sabido que un profesor nunca dejaría que les pasara nada a sus alumnos.

–creo que estábamos muy metidos en la historia, y tu muy hechizada como para hacernos entrar en razón – rió Ginny.

–¿Cuándo sales de aquí? – le preguntó Luna, recostada en la cama, a su lado, aprovechando que madam Pomfrey había salido un momento.

–la enfermera no me dará el alta hasta la hora de la cena, por suerte es sábado y no perderé ninguna clase – suspiró aliviada Hermione.

–oh, eres insoportable – se quejó Ginny con una sonrisa – perder un sábado es peor que perder algunas clases.

–¿y que haréis vosotras? ¿ir a hosmeade?

–no, mejor – dijo Luna contenta – Hagrid nos escribió diciendo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, así que haremos una excursión al bosque prohibido.

A la rubia le encantaban las criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar.

–hablando de escribir, creo que debería escribir a mis padres y contarles lo que ha pasado. ¿podría alguna traerme un pergamino, por favor? – preguntó.

–yo voy – se ofreció Luna levantándose ágilmente – nos vemos en la cabaña de Hagrid, Ginny – dijo saliendo de la enfermería.

La rubia salió contenta y se dirigió a la torre este para coger lo necesario de la sala común de griffindor. No había ido muy lejos cuando escucho una voz masculina que conocía bien. Luna se paró y observó oculta desde detrás de una estatua al fondo del desierto pasillo, donde se encontraba Theo despotricando contra una chica que se marchaba con prisa.

–¡tu te lo pierdes! ¿me oyes? ¡tengo a cientos haciendo cola para pasar un rato conmigo! – le gritaba enfadado – ¡estrecha! ¡calienta…!

–¡eh!

El moreno se giró, encontrando a su menuda compañera de estudios muggles. Le miraba de forma desafiante e iba a suspirar esperando uno de sus monólogos sobre la decencia, la caballerosidad o a saber… pero contra todo pronostico, la rubia dio un paso hacia él, su mano derecha alcanzó su nuca y tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un contacto suave, y aunque ella quería parecer decidida, se notaba su inexperiencia. Theo cerró los ojos, diciéndose a si mismo que fue por la sorpresa y no porque disfrutara del breve contacto. Cuando fue a coger la iniciativa y buscaba la cintura de ella para acercarla más, ella se alejó.

–¿Qué crees? No me da miedo jugar a tu juego.

¿Qué juego? ¿Qué pamplinas? Él solo quería volver a besarla, empujarla contra la pared del pasillo y que ella envolviera sus piernas en su cintura. Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, Luna hizo lo propio hacia atrás.

–pero jugaré cuando yo quiera – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras de la torre, comenzó a correr mientras sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Pero sus amigas ya lo habían dicho ¿no? A veces una chica debe tomar la iniciativa, y aunque por un momento pensó que él la rechazaría, tenía la ligera impresión de que lo había dejado con ganas de más, y eso la hizo sonreír.

Hacia varios años que le gustaba Theo, pero ese año él no era el mismo. Estaba jugando a un juego oscuro al que ella estaba dispuesta a jugar para traerlo de vuelta.

No tardó en regresar a la enfermería con papel y pluma sin más incidentes y dejó sola a Hermione para escribir a sus padres.

No le dijo nada. Ese juego solo era de dos.

Hermione se quedó sola y se incorporó en la cama para escribir mejor.

Mojo la pluma mientras pensaba para si misma lo que iba a escribir, y que no se le olvidara pedir a sus padres una de sus batas de dentista, ya que ese año para Halloween se disfrazarían de oficios muggles y… ¿Qué daba más miedo que ir al dentista?

Ya estaba firmando la carta, y estaba satisfecha con las explicaciones sobre el incidente.

Sonrió para si misma, pero se le borró la sonrisa cuando recordó la carta de Ron, la cual todavía no había contestado e incluso había llegado a olvidar. ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué estaría pensando el pobre de Ron? Él le había abierto el corazón (o algo así) y ella le había ignorado. Sabia el esfuerzo que le habría costado.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque le escribiera ¿Qué iba a decirle? Si le se había olvidado de él de esa forma es que desde luego sus sentimientos no estaban nada claros. Debería pedirle tiempo y…

–Hola.

Hermione dejó a un lado sus pensamientos para fijarse en el chico que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, que la miraba con aire preocupado.

La chica sonrió.

–Hola, profesor Wood.

–¿Cómo estas, Hermione? – le preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella.

La castaña se alegro de que su profesor dejara las formalidades a un lado.

–perfectamente, pero madam Ponfrey no me dejará salir hasta la hora de la cena – le contestó sintiéndose tímida.

–en cierta manera, es culpa mía que te haya alcanzado un hechizo de hace cientos de años, y por eso me disculpo.

–no debes disculparte, tu nos diste las pautas necesaria para que nada malo pasará, fue decisión mía saltar y que me descubrieran. – aseguró ella.

Oliver la miró con curiosidad.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Hermione estuvo encantada de contar la historia a su profesor y así poder pasar más tiempo con él. Podría decir misa a los demás, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy colada por su profesor. Y de nuevo, Ron quedó en segundo plano, olvidado de nuevo.

Algo más lejos de allí, en los terrenos del castillo…

–¿nos dirás ya que vamos a hacer en el bosque? – se impacientó Ginny, mirando a Hagrid seleccionar algunas herramientas.

–enseguida, estamos esperando a alguien más – le contestó el semi gigante de buen humor – siento tener que molestaros, pero a Mcgonagall no le gusta que me interne en el bosque sin que alguien con varita me acompañe.

–no es molestia, Hagrid. Estamos encantadas de ayudar – dijo Luna contenta.

–Hola – dijo alguien a sus espaldas – vengo por un castigo.

–¡Blaise! – se sorprendió Ginny – ¿esto es tu castigo?

–Wood no tiene ni idea de poner castigos – se rió Luna. – ir al bosque con Hagrid es genial.

El chico observo al profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, a Luna, y por último a Ginny, que lo observaba de vuelta con curiosidad y un asomo de sonrisa.

–¿en serio?

–bien, pues si estamos todos ¡vamos! – anunció Hagrid, poniéndose en marcha – vamos en busca de glumbumble.

–¿Qué es eso?

–eso, Ginny, es un insecto volador de cuerpo peludo y gris.

–pero… ese bicho provoca melancolía y con ciertas personas incluso podría provocar una depresión. – dijo Blaise preocupado, pues no necesitaba sentir mas pena de la que ya sentía.

–eso es cierto, pero su melaza también es perfecta para ciertos antídotos, y el profesor de pociones la necesita.

–¿y como los encontraremos? – preguntó Luna.

–suelen anidar en lugares oscuros y cerrados, como los huecos de los arboles, e incluso infestan colmenas de abejas, pero no os recomiendo buscar allí – advirtió el hombre recordando algo nada agradable. – acabaremos antes si nos dividimos ¿Tu sabes qué aspecto tienen? – preguntó dirigiéndose al slytherin.

–si, señor.

–bien, pues cuida de Ginny – le dijo amenazándolo con un dedo – Lunita, tu vienes conmigo. – dijo sonriendo, y es que los dos disfrutaban de internarse en el bosque y observar las criaturas en su hábitat natural. Les tendió dos caza–mariposas y una jaula. – nos vemos en una hora en la linde del bosque. ¡tened cuidado!

Y comenzó a adentrarse con Luna tras él dando saltitos.

Ginny y Blaise se miraron algo incómodos por quedarse a solas. La atracción que sentían no era ningún secreto para si mismos, pero ninguno sabia que el otro la sentía.

–bueno… – dijo Blaise comenzando a andar – así que mientras a mi me castigan, vosotras hacéis esto por placer.

–Hagrid se porta genial con nosotras, y a Luna le encanta – dijo la pelirroja quitándole importancia mientras miraba en el interior de un árbol hueco. – ¿pican esos bichos? – preguntó distraída.

–peor, te hacen sentirte la persona más desdichada del mundo…

–genial…

–mira allí – dijo Blaise señalando lo alto de un árbol a una enorme colmena.

–Hagrid dijo que obviáramos las colmenas – dijo la pelirroja con precaución.

–pero fíjate, no hay abejas alrededor, seguramente este lleno de glumbumble.

–no se… deberíamos seguir buscando.

–o mirar ahí dentro, llenar esta jaula hasta arriba y pasar el resto de la hora fuera del bosque – dijo él mirando alrededor con un escalofrío. Buscó los ojos de la chica – Ginny ¿confías en mi?

pero como iba a decirle que no a esa mirada profunda que le atravesaba el cuerpo hasta hacer que sus piernas temblaran.

–sí, confió en ti – dijo sin apartar la mirada. Y es que tenia la sensación de que junto a él, nada podría pasarle. Era como un sexto sentido que pocas veces se le había despertado, pero que solía tener razón.

Les costó dejar de mirarse como dos tontos, y luego ambos se lo recriminaron, pero cinco minutos después tenían una jaula hasta arriba de esos bichejos.

Blaise colocó la jaula en la punta del caza–mariposas para alejar los glumbumble lo más posible de ellos.

En poco menos de quince minutos, se sentaban apoyados en los arboles de la linde del bosque, en silencio.

Blaise quería decir algo, romper al silencio. Cualquier cosa para dejar de parecer un idiota, pero no se le ocurría nada.

–creo que no valgo la pena… – murmuró Ginny triste, mirando al suelo. Levanto la vista y él se perdió en sus ojos llorosos – por eso no me quiere, no tengo dinero, la mitad de mis hermanos dan miedo, mi pelo es demasiado llamativo, tengo la cara llena de pecas y una personalidad demasiado fuerte. ¿Por qué alguien querría soportarme? – preguntó rompiendo a llorar.

Blaise se incorporó alarmado, viendo como las lagrimas humedecían su rostro mientras ella se frotaba los ojos. Observó la jaula de glumbumble. Estaban demasiado lejos para afectarle así.

–Ginny, tranquila, te sientes así por los glumbumble – la intentó consolar, pero Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos, en busca de un abrazo de consuelo.

El chico se mostro sorprendido en un primer momento al sentir el ligero cuerpo de ella apretado contra el suyo y su cuello humedeciéndose por sus lágrimas. Y por una vez, hizo lo que deseaba hacer. la abrazó fuerte, protegiéndola en sus brazos, oliendo su pelo, sintiéndola temblar. Y entonces lo vio. Un pequeño bichito paso de la espalda de ella hasta su antebrazo. Con un movimiento lo mandó a volar, agradeciéndole por dejarle sentirla de esta manera.

–no le merezco – seguía llorando – Harry necesita a alguien mejor, mucho mejor.

–no, Ginny, eres tu la que necesitas a alguien mejor que él – le dijo. "y que yo" pensó.

El moreno quería seguir hablando, diciéndole como su pelo brillaba con el sol, como sus pecas iluminaban su rostro y como su carácter le hacia única y perfecta, pero no dijo nada más, solo se permitió abrazarla hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando.

Durante más de veinte minutos no se movieron, no hablaron, solo se sintieron. Ella necesitaba sus brazos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo, y él se sentía en el cielo con su cuerpo pequeño y su cara sobre su pecho. Hacia rato que había dejado de llorar, pero el contacto le ayudaba a sobrellevar la pena irracional que sentía.

Unos murmullos rompieron el hechizo en el que se habían metido. Se separaron y miraron atrás. Luna se escondió rápidamente cuando la descubrieron, y Hagrid no cabía tras el árbol en el que se intentaba ocultar.

–¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Ginny limpiándose la cara.

Luna salió de su escondite.

–Lo siento. Hagrid y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre si interrumpiríamos si aparecíamos ahora.

–si… – dijo el hombretón – como estabais en plan romántico y eso…

–no, que va – corrigió Ginny sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas – creo que me acerqué demasiado a los glumbumble. Blaise solo me consolaba.

–oh, bien – dijo Hagrid caminando hasta ellos – nosotros también conseguimos encontrar algunos – y les mostró una jaula con apenas diez bichitos.

Ginny y Blaise se sonrieron, señalando la jaula donde había mas de sesenta glumbumble.

–esto… esto es perfecto. Diez puntos para Griffindor, y diez puntos más para Slytherin. También para ravenclaw, por supuesto. – sonrió Hagrid, agradecido.

Hermione tuvo que esperar hasta la hora de la cena para poder salir de la cama de la enfermería, pero la tarde con Oliver se le había hecho muy amena.

Entró en el gran comedor buscando a sus amigas en la mesa griffindor sin prestar atención a la mirada gris que la había seguido todo el recorrido hasta su asiento.

Draco apartó la mirada malhumorado y miró a sus amigos, los dos demasiado callados e ignorándolo todo excepto su cena.

-¿y tu que? – dijo pegándole a Theo con el codo - ¿ya tienes a tu conquista?

-paso de conquistas, tengo mucha tarea que adelantar este fin de semana – declaró de manera cortante.

-¿y a ti, que te pasa? – le preguntó a Blaise.

-¿a mi? Nada… - murmuró el moreno si apartar su atención de su plato.

Draco suspiró, hastiado.

Ese curso iba a ser muy largo…


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso, en este capítulo pasan muuchas cosas. Happy Halloween! Jaja**

Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación compartida con una pluma entre los labios y un pergamino en blanco frente a ella. Habían pasado dos semanas más y ella había sido capaz de distraerse con cualquier cosa antes de acordarse de Ron.

No podía retrasarlo más. Debía darle una contestación. Plasmar sus sentimientos y explicárselos de la mejor forma posible. Ella quería mucho a Ron, y quizá si no se hubieran distanciado, y si él no fuera tan… Ron… las cosas serían distintas, pero lo cierto es que ya no pensaba en el pelirrojo de la forma en que lo hacia hace apenas unos meses.

La puerta de la habitación abriéndose le sobresalto.

-¡hora de prepararnos! – grito Ginny con entusiasmo, saltando sobre su cama para ponerse a bailar como una niña - ¡por fin es Halloween!

Luna sacó su vieja bola de cristal y camino con ella por la habitación mirándola sonriente.

-mi predicción es… ¡que esta noche lo vamos a pasar genial! – y es que la rubia iba a disfrazarse de pitonisa farsante.

-vamos a poner firmes a más de un estudiante – rio Ginny colocándose su gorra de policía.

Las dos amigas se quedaron mirando a Hermione, que las observaba desde su silla de escritorio.

-Hermione, ahora es cuando tú dices algo sobre arrancar unos cuantos dientes de raíz… - se cruzó Ginny de brazos, desanimada. - ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¡nada! ¡nada! – Hermione recuperó la sonrisa y volvió a guardar la pluma y el pergamino, jurándose que solo lo demoraría una noche más - ¡a ver esas boquitas! – dijo riendo y abalanzándose sobre sus amigas, que rieron con ella.

El disfraz de Hermione consistía en un vestido blanco con tul bajo la falda para dejarla ahuecada, una bata de su madre, medias blancas y zapatos de tira negros. Se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo y suelto, y acabó el conjunto con unas gafas falsas, además de algunos instrumentales que llevaba en los bolsillos y una plaquita que decía: Dra Granger.

El vestido de policía de Ginny no tenía nada que ver con un cómodo uniforme de policía. Era un vestido corto que se pegaba a su cuerpo como un guante con los colores de un uniforme de policía. En el cinturón llevaba porra y pistola y sobre la cabeza una gorra que parecía oficial. Se había hecho una raya negra y larga sobre su parpado superior y se había pintado los labios de un rojo intenso que hacia juego con su pelo suelto.

El atuendo que había elegido Luna era un vestido largo, estrecho hasta su cintura y con una falda que llegaba hasta el suelo de forma desigual y con varios tonos de morado y lila brillante de varios tipos de tela que la hacían parecer algo hippie. Sus hombros y brazos estaban descubiertos hasta sus muñecas, donde casi una veintena de pulseras de aro brillaban con colores plateados. Había enrollado en su pelo suelto un turbante morado claro con destellos brillantes de purpurina y lentejuelas y Ginny le había pintado los ojos en tonos negros y morados, profundizando su mirada azul.

Habían quedado con Seamus, Neville y Dean en la sala común, y con las hermanas Patil en la entrada del comedor para disfrutar juntos de la fiesta.

Para cuando entraron en el comedor, Dean, disfrazado de sucio albañil, ya se había convertido en la sombra de Ginny.

Las dos semanas anteriores habían estado aprendiendo sobre los oficios muggles en clase de estudios muggles, y ahora se veía el resultado en la variedad de disfraces de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Nadie daba ningún miedo, pero para los que llevaban viviendo toda su vida en el mundo mágico, cada disfraz era una sorpresa y la conversación giró en torno a que se dedicaba cada oficio.

Las mesas se habían retirado a los laterales y toda clase de dulces aparecían una y otra vez para delicia de los alumnos.

Hermione miró con curiosidad a la tarima de los profesores, buscando inconscientemente a Oliver, pero no estaba allí con el resto. Entonces, inconscientemente de nuevo, reparó en una cabellera rubio platino, al otro lado de la sala.

Draco Malfoy había vuelto a peinar su cabello como años atrás, con gomina y hacia atrás, solo que esta vez algunos mechones rebeldes caían desordenados sobre su frente. Un bonito, y seguramente, caro traje, cubría su cuerpo. La castaña se preguntó de que iba disfrazado cuando él captó su mirada. Ambos se sonrieron en forma de saludo incómodo.

Aunque habían llegado a ser algo así como amigos, las ultimas semanas entre ellos estaban resultando embarazosas, pues ambos evitaban mirarse o andar cerca en clase para evitar roces innecesarios.

Por parte de Hermione, era porque se sentía turbada por su reacción en la practica de espadas del chico, pero no sabía muy bien porque la mirada gris del rubio la buscaba y rehuía a partes iguales.

-¿vamos a por algunos dulces? – propuso Luna.

-como dentista debería advertiros de los peligros de esta noche, pero… ¡que demonios! Me tomaré el día libre – dijo la castaña haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-os acompaño – las siguió Dean acomodando su mano en la cintura de Ginny.

La pelirroja pasó cerca de sus compañeros de estudios muggles. Le habría gustado pararse a saludar y preguntarles por sus disfraces, pero la mano firme de su compañero de casa la guiaba directa a la mesa.

Apenas había pasado una hora de comer y bailar, cuando Ginny empezó a sofocarse con la atención de Dean. Bailaba con ella, la acompañaba a por comida, a por bebida, intervenía en todas las conversaciones, y estaba empezando a agobiarse demasiado de él.

-creo que voy a ir al baño un momento – dijo únicamente pensando en alejarse un poco y recuperar el aire.

-te acompaño – se apresuró a decir el moreno.

-¿también vas a ayudarme a sentar en la taza, Dean? – le contestó algo más brusco de lo que pretendía. Después suspiró. – iré sola… - dijo más calmada.

El joven asintió de forma sumisa y observó a la pelirroja alejarse por la puerta del comedor.

La chica iba a ir al baño a refrescarse un poco, pero cambió de opinión cuando divisó a tres conocidos slytherin cerca de la puerta principal del castillo.

-espero que eso que bebéis solo sea zumo de calabaza, de lo contrario, tendré que llevaros a comisaría – dijo a la espalda de Blaise, que se giró sonriendo, haciéndole sonreír a ella. – no, enserio, decidme que lleváis algo más fuerte en esas copas…

-¿Qué clase de policía corrupta eres tu? – preguntó Draco divertido.

Los tres se giraron para unir a la chica en el grupo y conversar con ella.

-te veo agobiada, pelirroja – le dijo Theo.

Blaise solo la observaba con esa mirada penetrante, imaginando cosas prohibidas que tenían mucho que ver con esposas de policía y con apagar fuegos con su manguera, pues él iba disfrazado de bombero.

Se reprendió por sentirse cada vez más atraído por esa chica inalcanzable.

-no es la mejor fiesta del mundo, para que nos vamos a engañar – declaró la joven – Hogwarts no es famoso por sus fiestas locas… - se quejó.

-Hogwarts quizá no, pero supongo que has oído hablar de las fiestas de Slytherin – susurró Theo, disfrazado de chef.

-¿Hablas de algún tipo de fiesta clandestina? – preguntó la pelirroja, interesada.

-¿Por qué no os deshacéis de los aburridos de vuestros amigos y venís vosotras tres a descubrirlo? – la retó Draco.

Y no solo porque desde que había visto a Granger con el pelo recogido y esas gafas sexis sus fantasías se habían disparado, si no porque podía ver a su amigo Blaise derretirse ante la sola presencia de esa molesta Weasley.

Quedaron en verse en el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras en 15 minutos, mientras Ginny volvía al comedor trazando un plan para escabullirse con sus amigas.

-ya estas aquí – dijo Dean con ojos brillantes - ¿vamos a bailar?

Ginny suspiro. El encanto de Dean se estaba evaporado como una nube esa noche. Ahora mismo solo le parecía demasiado molesto.

-verás Dean, tengo un problema de chicas, ya sabes… ese problema mensual… - le mintió. Sabia bien, por sus hermanos, como reaccionaban algunos chicos ante la mención de la menstruación femenina. después miró a sus amigas, que estaban siguiendo la conversación, fingiendo una mirada preocupada – chicas… necesito que me acompañéis.

Dean se alejó, con una mirada preocupada, dejando que Hermione y Luna llegaran hasta ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿necesitas un tampón? – le susurró Hermione.

-mejor os lo explico en el baño – dijo con urgencia saliendo de allí y haciendo que sus amigas le siguieran preocupadas.

Atravesaron la puerta principal del comedor y Luna y Hermione giraron hacia la izquierda, hacia el baño que había cerca de la biblioteca, el más cercano de allí, pero frenaron al ver que Ginny se iba hacia el lado izquierdo.

-no, por aquí, chicas.

-pero… el baño… - intentó decir Luna.

-no vamos al baño – les comunicó haciendo que la siguieran por las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras, internándose en la semi-oscuridad.

-si esto tiene que ver con algún estúpido juego de Halloween, con sustos, o cosas de esas, no quiero ir – declaró Hermione observando los puntos oscuros que las antorchas encendidas no iluminaban.

-Vaya con la valentía griffindor – murmuró alguien entre las tinieblas.

Hermione pegó un chillido y retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con la pared. Draco y sus amigos salieron a la luz riendo.

-no tiene gracia, estúpido. – dijo recuperándose del susto y dándole un golpe al rubio en el brazo – no me gustan los sustos.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó Luna poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-pensé que te alegrarías más de verme, rubia – le dijo Theo guiñándole un ojo.

-pues no se porque… - le contestó Luna desviando la mirada.

Theo iba a contestar, pero Ginny se adelantó, deteniendo una probable guerra oral.

-estos chicos me han hablado de una fiesta mucho más… entretenida que la del gran comedor. En Slytherin.

-¿Qué? Una fiesta clandestina de esas con alcohol, drogas, música a todo volumen… ni hablar – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para regresar al gran comedor.

-lo que yo decía: cobarde… - se escuchó decir a Draco, y sus palabras retumbaron en el silencio de las mazmorras que los rodeaban.

-¿disculpa? No saltarme las normas no me hace cobarde.

-oh, disculpa, podríamos utilizar palabras como: sosa, frígida, insustancial, aburrida, insípida, soporífera…

-te voy a hacer comerte tus palabras, Draco Malfoy – dijo decidida, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia donde sabía que estaba la sala común de Slytherin.

Ginny le hizo un gesto de triunfo a Draco mientras vocalizaba un "genial" silencioso antes de seguir a su amiga.

La sala común no era como la habían imaginado. Es cierto que no tenia luz natural, pero ¿unos ventanales que daban a un lago repleto de criaturas…? eso era muy interesante.

Luna esquivó a algunos estudiantes que bailaban con una música no tan alta como habría imaginado, y ahuecó sus manos en el cristal para mirar el agua, con la esperanza de distinguir algo. Algunos rayos de luna creciente traspasaban el agua, pero la luz de la noche solo hacia el lago más tenebroso de lo que ya era.

-pronto, por la mañana, es cuando más actividad hay en el lago. Una vez presenciamos una pelea entre dos sirenas, por un momento pensé que romperían los cristales y el castillo se inundaría.

-vaya, debió ser una pelea muy fuerte… - le gustaba ese Theo, el que le contaba historias, y hablaba con su voz calmada y arrulladora, el theo tranquilo que conoció una vez.

-seguramente peleaban por alguna pivita sirena que estaría tonteando con los dos. – dijo riendo. y ahí estaba de nuevo, el machito insolente. – luego están las que besan a chicos y se largan… - le dijo con intención.

-me voy a por algo de beber – murmuró Luna hastiada. Cuando se alejó, una ligera sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Había conseguido lo que quería. Él la buscaba. Y ella lo aprovecharía.

-Toma – le ofreció Draco una copa a Hermione.

-¿Qué es? ¿y con que esta mezclado? ¿Cuántos grados lleva esto? – preguntó Hermione inquieta, pues solo había probado el alcohol en algún brindis y los pocos grados de la cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿es que no te fías de mi? – le preguntó el rubio de vuelta, obviando tanta pregunta.

-¿acaso debería? – dijo ella enarcando una ceja, mientras Blaise y Ginny, que ya había aceptado la copa, observaban la conversación divertidos.

-comprendo que no lo hicieras hace un año, pero ahora… te lleve en brazos cuando estuviste herida ¿recuerdas? – le dijo ofreciéndole la copa de nuevo.

Esta vez, la chica la aceptó. Debía reconocer que su compañero de ahora no era el mismo que había conocido todos estos años en Hogwarts. La guerra los había cambiado a todos.

-¿de que vas disfrazado? – preguntó interesada mientras probaba el líquido ambarino.

-de político, ¿no lo ves? – dijo ajustando la chaqueta de su traje.

-político corrupto, supongo – dijo riendo ella.

-por supuesto – rio también el joven slytherin junto a los demás al tiempo que Luna les alcanzaba.

Aceptó una de esas bebidas que todos los alumnos tenían y al ver que Theo alcanzaba al grupo pidió a sus amigas ir a bailar.

A Hermione le gustaba bailar, pero siempre se había limitado a balancear su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y dar alguna vuelta sobre si misma. Pero en ese momento su cuerpo le pedía más movimientos, le pedía mover sus caderas, levantar sus brazos y pasearlos por su cuerpo, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de los compañeros que se movían a su alrededor.

-vas a traspasarla con la mirada – murmuró Theo cerca del oído de Draco, refiriéndose a Hermione.

-solo observo las consecuencias del alcohol en quien no esta acostumbrado – le contestó quitándole importancia – aparece la verdadera esencia de las personas. – terminó observando los movimientos que podrían considerarse sexis de la castaña.

-pues vamos a bailar, ¿no? – propuso Theo.

Draco alcanzó una nueva copa y llamó a Blaise.

-no, me quedaré aquí un poco más. – le contestó el moreno, apoyado en la mesa de las bebidas.

El rubio suspiro. En otro tiempo su amigo llevaría horas en la pista de baile.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo del que ya formaba parte Theo.

-toma – le ofreció a Hermione la bebida – pareces acalorada.

Hermione le miró suspicaz. Puede que el alcohol la hubiera desinhibido un poco, pero todavía estaba en plenas facultades mentales y veía a leguas que Draco Malfoy quería emborracharla, para seguramente reírse de ella.

Pues ella también sabia jugar.

-gracias – dijo aceptándolo – pero solo la cerveza de mantequilla me quita la sed, ¿me acompañas a por una?

-claro.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa y Hermione alcanzó un botellín de cerveza.

-esa chica se esta enrollando con Blaise – dijo la chica señalando tras el rubio.

Draco se giró sobresaltado sin poder creerse que Blaise estuviera con una chica.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó.

-allí, mira – dijo señalando un lugar mientras vaciaba la cerveza de la botella en un vaso vacío.

-ese no es Blaise – le dijo el chico mirándola de nuevo.

-oh, bueno, pues bebe conmigo – le sonrió ella ofreciéndole un vaso de alcohol igual al suyo.

Ambos brindaron y bebieron de su vaso. Tras el trago, Hermione hizo que bebía del botellín de cerveza, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo, era tirar la bebida, que había mantenido en su boca, dentro de la botella vacía.

Draco apuró su vaso sonriendo como el que se sabe ganador, pero Hermione le devolvió esa misma sonrisa. Había visto ese truco en un película, nunca imaginó que algún día le serviría.

Luna Bailaba con Ginny, pero podía notar a Theo bailando tras ella. No la tocaba, pero podía sentirlo.

-¿de que vas disfrazada? – le preguntó, acercándose un poco a su oído para hacerse oír en la multitud y sobre la música.

La rubia se dio la vuelta perezosamente para enfrentar al moreno de gafas.

-soy una pitonisa – le contestó agitando las pulseras de sus muñecas.

-vaya, ¿porque no me les la mano? – dijo ofreciéndole su palma hacia arriba.

La rubia observó su mano grande y varonil, y sintió los nervios por tocarlo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Cogió aire, tenía que ser valiente. Necesitaba que el se enganchara a ella. A ella y a nadie más. Solo así lo sacaría de la oscuridad.

Agarró su mano y pasó el dedo índice por las líneas de la palma.

-aquí dice que tu noche será grandiosa si acudes a la mazmorra junto a la clase de pociones esta noche a las 00:00. – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos una vez más antes de volver a girarse hacia Ginny, cogerla de la mano y perderse entre la multitud, buscando otro sitio donde bailar.

Casi dos horas después, en la mesa de las bebidas…

-¿se puede saber porque has estado evitándome? – preguntó un bastante tocado Draco en tono acusador.

Hermione volvió a llenar los vasos de ambos antes de contestar.

-tu también has estado evitándome a mi. – contraataco ella.

-obviamente ¿Qué esperabas? Después de lo… de lo de la última práctica… - el rubio apuró el vaso y se apoyó en la mesa, tambaleándose.

-¿la última practica? – preguntó ella, acercándose interesada y rellenando su vaso casi sin darse cuenta - ¿en la que me hechizaron?

-esssa misma – contestó él mientras su brazo iba hacia su boca automáticamente.

-¿Qué pasó? – insistió ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no rr-reccuerdas la forma en la que me besabas?

-¿te besaba? – se incorporó ella alarmada.

-eres la primera que olvida mis bes-bessos – la acusó señalándola con el dedo – eres una chica mala.

El chico se puso a reírse de algo que solo pasaba en su cabeza y cabeceó peligrosamente hacia atrás.

-estas mintiendo ¿yo nunca te he besado?

-oh si… despuéss de que el rrey loco te obligara a violarme. – decía arrastrando las palabras - ¿tu sabes lo que me costó apartar tus manos de debajo de mi camisa? – le acusó, cerrando levemente los ojos, como si se estuviera quedando dormido – ¿alejar tus labios de mis labios y mi cuello…? eres tan apassionada… - dijo acercándose a ella.

Por un momento pensó que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla, pero el chico trastabillo y tropezó hacia adelante, intentando cogerse de la mesa.

Hermione lo sujeto, pero el peso del chico hizo que lo fuera dejando sobre el suelo con la cabeza balanceándose hacia los lados.

-¡Draco! ¿estas bien? – le preguntó alarmada.

-tengo sueño…

-oh por merlín, ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo agobiándose por el estado del chico.

Blaise los alcanzó, agachándose junto a ellos.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó viendo el estado del rubio.

-creo que ha bebido demasiado – le contestó asustada – tenemos que hacer algo, no esta bien.

Blaise observó a la chica, la culpabilidad se reflejaba en su rostro, pero no preguntó.

-ayúdame, lo llevaremos a su habitación.

Entre los dos pasaron sus brazos por sus cuellos y prácticamente lo arrastraron escaleras arriba.

-ahí – dijo Blaise señalando la cama del rubio donde lo dejaron tendido y donde el rubio se echó a reír. – no dejes que se duerma – le dijo mientras iba a rebuscar en una cajita.

-Draco, eh, Draco, sigue aquí ¿esta bien?

-lo has olvidado… - dijo de forma acusatoria, sin abrir los ojos.

-toma. Dáselo poco a poco, cuando lo acabe podrá dormir. En media hora estará como nuevo. – le indico tendiéndole un frasco de liquido oscuro.

-espera ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó alarmada mientras Blaise abría la puerta.

-me vuelvo a la fiesta – y sin dejarla replicar, salió, cerrando tras él y ocultando una pequeña sonrisita.

Estaba seguro de que esa chica se la había jugado de alguna forma a su amigo. Hacia años que Draco no se emborrachaba de esa forma. Sabia muy bien cual era su limite y nunca lo alcanzaba.

Cruzó entre los ya pocos estudiantes que seguían en la fiesta. Eran casi las doce y el toque de queda esa noche eran las doce y media. Incluso la música estaba decayendo y era mucho más tranquila.

-¡baila conmigo! – alguien le cogió de la mano, volteándola e instándolo a que caminara hacia ella.

-Ginny… - murmuró él encantado, pero intentó zafarse – yo no bailo.

-claro que bailas – dijo ella segura – no me mientas ¿crees que no te he visto? – ella volvió a coger sus manos insistente – Luna y Hermione han desaparecido ¿vas a dejarme sola?

Él solo la miraba, tragando saliva mientras ella colocaba las manos de él en su cintura, balanceando sus caderas y poniendo sus delicadas manos en sus hombros.

-solo esta vez – le susurró él, adquiriendo algo de seguridad y agarrando su cintura y su espalda, acercándola más a él hasta que su mentón rozó su pelo, embriagándolo con su perfume, que lo llevaba hasta el bosque prohibido, donde la abrazó por primera vez.

Y bailo con ella.

Y Ginny tembló al notar a ese Blaise. A un Blaise que no había conocido, que era seguro, que agarraba con seguridad a las chicas de la cintura y las hacia flotar a su alrededor, que le acariciaba la espalda sin saber que por donde su mano pasaba, el calor abrasaba.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con unos ojos que la llegaron a perturbar, que parecían buscar en su interior. Una mirada que no había visto nunca sobre ella, y que sabia, desaparecería pronto.

-eso ya lo veremos – le contestó para apoyar su frente en el pecho de él, disfrutando de las ultimas canciones lentas que les regalaba la noche.

-¿Luna?

La rubia se sobresalto y sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho. Estaba escondida entre las tinieblas de la mazmorra, y por un momento pensó en no contestar y esperar a que se fuera.

-¿Theo? – apenas murmuró.

El chico siguió la voz. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, así que alargó las manos hasta que llegó a la chica.

-aquí estas – dijo siguiendo el brazo de ella hasta alcanzarla.

-eso es lo que dije ¿no?

Su voz sonaba segura, pero en la oscuridad, con solo unos pocos sentidos a flor de piel, la notaba temblar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Me tienes miedo…

El chico no lo entendía. Él mismo se había encargado de que le temiera. Pero ahora ella se comportaba de esa forma, como si él no supiera que era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con un chico.

-no te tengo miedo – dijo ella agarrando su camisa con el puño para acercarlo a ella, que quedó atrapada entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de piedra.

-entonces no tienes miedo a mis caricias – dijo recorriendo con sus manos desde su cintura, por su cadera hasta dejarla descansar en su trasero.

la escuchó suspirar. Pretendía asustarla de nuevo. Quería que saliera corriendo y se olvidara de lo que fuera que estuviera jugando. Esa chica era demasiado inocente como para aprovecharse de ella.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella acarició su pecho, colocando sus manos en su nuca, de forma tan delicada que lo recorrió un escalofrio involuntario ante las caricias suaves e inexpertas.

Tenia que alejarla, así que apretó su trasero con lascivia, acariciándolo y ¿Por qué no? Disfrutando de su firmeza y redondez a través de la suave tela de la falda.

No aguantaría eso. Lo alejaría y se iría. Sentía su aliento cerca de su boca, acelerándose. Iba a contar hasta tres mentalmente, para que ella corriera intimidada, pero cuando llegó a cero, los labios de la chica habían atrapado los suyos con fuerza.

Si algo tenia claro, es que todo aquello no le había asustado. Le estaba gustando y lo estaba demostrando con un beso apasionado que él no se pensó dos veces en seguir.

La apretó contra él, colocando las dos manos en sus nalgas para empujarla hacia arriba. Ella enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de él al tiempo que él la empujaba contra la pared con lujuria y devoraba su boca y su cuello, haciéndola suspirar mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas levantando su falda.

Apretó su abultado pantalón contra las caderas de ella, dejando que sintiera su excitación, y pudo sentir claramente la tensión que le recorrió el cuerpo a ella. No estaba preparada para eso. Estaba siendo demasiado brusco.

La dejo sobre el suelo, alejando sus caderas, pero agarrando su cintura para que no se alejara.

-bésame – le pidió Theo a Luna en la oscuridad.

Y volvieron a envolverse en un beso apasionado que hizo que en algún momento Theo perdiera las gafas.

La chica besaba su cuello, mientras revolvía su pelo con fuerza, entregada completamente a los besos y las caricias. Nunca se había sentido tan libre, tan deseada, tan mujer…

-Luna…

-mmm – dijo ella atrapando los labios de él de nuevo, para que no hablara.

Ęl cogió su pelo, tirando hacia atrás para dejar su cuello al alcance de sus labio y repartir pequeños besos hasta su mandíbula.

-tenemos que volver… pronto será él toque de queda – le dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza y él se estremeció. Ninguna chica se había agarrado a él con esa necesidad, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello con fuerza.

-no quiero volver. Cuando salgamos… se perderá la magia. – dijo ella sin soltar el abrazo.

Sabia que una vez fuera de la mazmorra, él volvería a ser el Theo frio, nada seguiría siendo igual.

-bueno… vivimos rodeados de magia, no podemos perderla. – dijo el chico quitándole importancia intencionadamente.

Luna se soltó, derrotada. Tenia razón. Debía encontrar a sus amigas y volver a la sala común.

Cuando salieron a la luz de las antorchas del pasillo, él notó que ella esquivaba su mirada, avergonzada por todo lo que habían hecho.

La siguió en silencio hacia la sala común de slytherin preguntándose que había visto una chica como ella el alguien como él.

Cuando Luna llegó, encontró solo unos cuantos alumnos siguiendo la ya tranquila fiesta. Entre ellos, Ginny de nuevo demasiado acaramelada con Blaise ¿estaría por fin superando todo lo de Harry?

No quería interrumpirlos, pero ya casi era el toque de queda y todavía tenían que encontrar a Hermione.

Theo la vio dudar. El tampoco quería romper el momento de su amigo, pero no había de otra…

-chicos… - siento interrumpir, pero las no slytherin tenéis que volver a vuestra madriguera – les dijo acercándose.

La pareja se separó sobresaltada. Habían estado muy lejos de allí por algunos minutos.

-oh, bien… busquemos a Hermione y…

-Granger… esta ocupada, con Draco. – murmuró Blaise.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estas insinuando? – preguntó Ginny imaginándose cosas imposibles entre esos dos.

-bueno, vuestra amiga ha emborrachado a Draco, la he dejado dándole una poción, aun tardará un rato en estar bien, puedo avisarla…

-si ha sido culpa suya, no lo va a dejar hasta que este bien… - murmuró Luna conociendo a su amiga – pero hay que volver…

-no tardará en despertar, y hoy serán algo mas flexibles con el horario. – comentó Theo, pensando – además, es muy fácil esquivar al viejo y a su gata. Vuestra amiga llegara sana y salva a su cama. A no ser que prefiera compartirla con el rubito, en cuyo caso me veo durmiendo en ese sofá – sonrió señalando un butacón cerca de la chimenea.

Los demás rodaron los ojos y las chicas se despidieron algo preocupadas.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Ginny a su amiga – tienes el pelo hecho un desastre… y el turbante girado.

-eh… he salido fuera, estaba agobiada, y de pronto… el aire se puso a soplar como loco – la rubia decidió desviar el tema de su aspecto - ¿y esa actitud con Blaise? ¿te gusta?

-es tan atento, tan cariñoso conmigo, tan… varonil – dijo ella sonriendo, recordando sus manos grandes sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera – y esta tan perdido…

Luna pensó en Theo.

-han pasado por mucho, deben de haber visto y hecho cosas horribles, que ni nos imaginamos… - dijo la rubia, triste.

-lo se, pero… ¿vale la pena meterme en algo así? No quiero perder el tiempo con inseguridades y pensamientos oscuros…

-tampoco hay nadie mas… he visto como tratabas a Dean esta noche.

-¿me he portado muy mal con él? – pregunto la pequeña Weasley preocupada, atravesando la entrada de la sala común.

-no te gusta, y deberías decírselo para que deje de guardar esperanzas.

Ginny suspiró. Quería alcanzar su cama y dormir.

Mientras, en otra cama, una chica castaña observaba el sueño tranquilo del chico que le había hecho ciertas confesiones esa noche.

Observó sus labios. ¿de verdad se habían besado? ¿de verdad había tratado de llegar a más con él? Entonces el hechizo imperdonable había hecho efecto aun estando en el pasado.

Le tocó la frente, comprobando su temperatura, y apartó un mechón con delicadeza.

Apartó sus manos rápidamente cuando él empezó a abrir los ojos.

-hola… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-me duele la cabeza… - murmuró el chico, incorporándose y mirando alrededor - ¿Qué hago aquí? Es mas… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-digamos… que te di de beber un poco de más. – dijo culpable.

-¿me has emborrachado? – el chico se sentó en la cama, y observó a la chica que estaba sentada en su misma cama.

-bueno, tu has tratado de hacer lo mismo conmigo…

El chico la observó, midiéndola. Ella le había calado desde el principio. No por nada era la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

-Touche… - dijo agarrándose la cabeza y desordenando su pelo engominado.

-aun así, no deberías estar aquí. Pasan diez minutos del toque de queda – dijo el chico observando el reloj colgado en la pared.

-¡¿Qué!? Oh, por Merlín ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi sala? ¿me van a castigar? Oh… la directora se disgustará tanto conmigo…

-quieres tranquilizarte, me estas agobiando… ¿nunca has estado fuera de la sala a deshoras?

-si, claro, con la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador…

Draco rio.

-bueno, otros hemos tenido que mejorar el arte de esquivar a los profesores y al molesto conserje. Vamos, te acompañaré – dijo el chico poniendo los pies sobre el suelo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó estudiando al chico.

-bueno… estas aquí por haber esperado a que despertara.

-si, pero también te emborraché antes.

-cierto, pero porque yo pretendía hacer lo mismo contigo – dijo él caminando hasta la puerta - ¿vamos?

la chica asintió. Desde luego, ese no era el Draco que ella había conocido.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, la fiesta había acabado y todo estaba hecho un desastre. Blaise dormía en un sofá de dos plazas junto a la chimenea y Theo miraba al techo pensativo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Draco.

-pues esperar a que acabaras de darle lo suyo a tu amiguita – contestó Theo de forma despectiva.

-no hemos hecho nada – aseguró Hermione rápidamente, poniéndose roja.

-sabe perfectamente que no hemos hecho nada, pero le gusta joder… - dijo draco, enfadado con su amigo. Ella no tenia porque escuchar esas groserías. – despierta a Blaise e idos a dormir. Voy a acompañarla a la sala común.

Theo no contesto, la mirada de advertencia del rubio era clara.

El chico salió, y Hermione le siguió con prisa para no separarse de él.

Caminaron entre las sombras en silencio unos segundos.

-¿a que tienes mas miedo, a los espectros que aparecen la noche de Halloween, o a que te pillen rompiendo las normas?

-¿aparecen espectros la noche de Halloween? – preguntó temerosa. – es decir… solo están los fantasmas de siempre ¿no?

-¿no sabes que la noche de Halloween, a partir de las doce la puerta del mas allá queda abierta? – inventó el chico con la intención de asustarla.

Un chirrido sonó a lo lejos, en las mazmorras, y Hermione se agarró a la espalda de Draco, que se puso tenso al notar sus manos en sus hombros.

-solo estoy bromeando…

-pues eres un idiota. No bromees con eso. – le recriminó, soltándole.

Pararon antes de llegar al hall, y cuando Draco se aseguró de que no había nadie, lo cruzaron corriendo hacia la torre griffindor.

-por cierto… esta noche me has contado lo que ocurrió en la ultima práctica, en el pasado… - se atrevió a decir ella.

El rubio se maldijo. Maldito alcohol…

-tranquila, te contuve fácilmente. Estabas muy sumisa. – dijo quitándole importancia.

-pero nos besamos…

-si, estabas bastante empeñada en ello… - dijo él dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla – solo tuve que decirte que debíamos esperar a llegar a una habitación, no pasó… nada raro.

-lo siento… no lo recuerdo, debiste sentirte muy incómodo.

-me incomoda más que alguien olvide mis legendarios besos – dijo chuleándose y haciendo reír a Hermione.

-vaya… maldita memoria – dijo ella avergonzada por tener sus ojos sobre ella en la tenue luz de las escaleras de la torre. – no debí olvidar algo como eso – dijo siguiéndole el rollo.

-puedo hacer algo al respecto – dijo él mirando los labios rosados de ella. Alargó la mano y le quitó las gafas del disfraz – es algo que ya hemos hecho antes…

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, y Hermione debió retroceder, pero no lo hizo, solo observó sus ojos grises hasta bajar la vista a sus labios. Unos labios que supuestamente ya había saboreado.

Había escuchado a muchas chicas hablar de los besos de Malfoy. No había sido ningún santo. Además, "es algo que ya habían hecho", se repetía a si misma mientras las manos del rubio alcanzaban su cuello, levantando su mentón hacia él.

Draco no estaba pensando demasiado, solo es algo que quería hacer y que las situaciones de la noche habían provocado. Si ella no hubiera estado con él toda la noche, pendiente de su estado, si el disfraz no fuera tan provocativo, y si sus labios rosados no se hubieran separado ligeramente para recibirlo, probablemente esto no estaría pasando.

Pero volvió a posarse sobre los labios que hace algunas semanas lo habían buscado con avidez. Cerró los ojos, acariciando ligeramente los labios de ella con los suyos, sintiéndola estremecerse. Cuando ella cerró los puños alrededor de la cara camisa de su traje, profundizó el beso, investigando su boca con prudencia, esperando que ella se alejara en cualquier momento, pero no se alejo. Se dejó llevar por los movimientos hipnóticos de sus labios moviéndose al compas, sintió las manos de ella acariciando el pelo de su nuca. Sus brazos lo rodeaban y él colocó una de las manos, que seguían en su cuello, tras su espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Un maullido irritante los sorprendió. Se separaron, observando como la señora Norris se escabullía por el final del pasillo en busca del conserje.

-¡mierda! – masculló él - ¡corre!

La cogió de la mano y acabaron de subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común de griffindor, donde se pararon resoplando.

Hermione recuperó el aliento, mirando al rubio al que apenas hacia un minuto estaba besando como si el mundo alrededor no existiera, como si los años no les pesaran…

-esto… - comenzó ella – no debimos… haber hecho eso… yo no…

-descuida, el profesor Wood no se enterará – le dijo. Sabia muy bien que la brillante alumna estaba enamorada de su profesor. No había que ser un lince para ver como le miraba y hablaba durante las clases – además… "es algo que ya habíamos hecho".

Sin decir nada más, se escabulló entre las sombras.

Hermione atravesó el cuadro, pero se quedó unos segundos en el pequeño pasadizo oscuro, apoyada sobre la pared, acariciando sus labios hormigueantes.

Las malas lenguas no mentían.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, cuando Ginny salió del baño ya vestida y lista para bajar a desayunar, se encontró con sus dos amigas pegadas a las sabanas.

-¿se puede saber que os pasa? ¿Hermione levantándose mas tarde de las 8?

-si, ¿Qué pasa? es domingo – dijo evitando el contacto con el exterior cubriéndose la cara con las sabanas.

-ah, ya se… ¿tenéis resaca? Porque se de alguien que debe tener una buena gracias a ti, hermioncita – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Hermione se incorporo en la cama, frotándose la cara.

-¿vosotras sabíais que en la ultima practica el hechizo me hizo efecto? – preguntó directamente.

Luna, que había estado haciendo oídos sordos a la conversación de sus amigas, se sentó en la cama, mirando a Hermione con prudencia.

-bueno… - Ginny buscaba alguna excusa, pero ninguna colaría con Hermione – si – dijo finalmente.

-la verdad es que tuvimos que separarte de Draco, parecías dispuesta a… bueno… a hacerlo allí mismo con él, delante de todos – dijo Luna sincera.

-Luna, hay informaciones innecesarias – le reprendió Ginny.

-Merlín… ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

-bueno, acabo de decirlo, hay informaciones innecesarias – repitió Ginny – él pensó que te sentirías avergonzada y nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada.

-tranquila Hermione, no eras tu misma.

-eso es – dijo Ginny - ¿vamos a desayunar? – preguntó.

Y sus dos amigas volvieron a esconderse entre las sabanas.

-oh, ¡vamos! ¿se puede saber que os pasa hoy?

Y lo que Ginny no sabia es que ni Luna estaba preparada para encontrarse con Theo, ni Hermione lo estaba para verse cara a cara con Draco.

Media hora después, las chicas se sentaban a desayunar con sus también poco madrugadores compañeros de casa.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando Dean se hizo un hueco al lado de Ginny.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Ayer desapareciste después de… eso que te pasó.

Ginny había olvidado por completo su mentira.

-oh, si, cierto – dijo – me fui a dormir, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

-que bien. no parecías encontrarte tan mal en la fiesta de slytherin – le soltó de golpe, en tono enfadado.

"mierda"

-Dean… lo siento, yo…

-no necesitas buscar ninguna excusa, me ha quedado todo muy claro – y levantándose de la mesa, el chico salió con paso decidido del comedor.

-pues mira, una cosa menos… - susurró Luna mientras Ginny se frotaba la frente con arrepentimiento. Había metido la pata por no ser clara.

la semana siguiente empezaron las clases extra para los exámenes del último curso. Oliver Wood les comunicó que retomarían las clases con nuevas prácticas el siguiente trimestre y que podían utilizar sus horas para estudiar.

Solo eran parciales. Simulacros de lo que les llegaría a final de curso, pero Hermione estaba que se subía por las paredes. Fundía a los profesores a preguntas en clase. Estudiaba en el desayuno, en la comida, en la cena y en las horas libres. Soñaba con los temarios…

-Hermione, vas a acabar enferma… - le reprendió suavemente Ginny.

-¿Por qué no vamos este sábado a Hosmeade? Ya ha nevado y estará todo precioso - fantaseo Luna.

-todavía no he tocado el temario de aritmacia… - se excusó Hermione.

-Hermione, ayer te vi desayunar con el libro de aritmacia…

-muy bien – acabo convenciéndose – si suspendo pesará sobre vuestras conciencias…

Estaban caminando hacia los carruajes cuando divisaron al pequeño grupo de griffindor un poco más adelante.

-allí están Neville y los demás ¿compartimos carruaje? – propuso la castaña.

-no, mejor no… - dijo Ginny. Las cosas no estaban demasiado bien entre Dean y ella. Él seguía molesto. – mejor vayamos con ellos ¡eh!

Luna y Hermione no habían tenido tiempo apenas de ver quienes eran "ellos" cuando Ginny ya había llamado la atención del trio Slytherin, que estaba a punto de subir a un carruaje.

-Hola – dijo Blaise cuando llegaron hasta ellos. Acababa de animarse al ver a la pelirroja.

-¿compartimos carruaje? – preguntó ella sonriente. Había echado de menos pasar tiempo con su compañero de estudios muggles. Y no porque echara de menos que le estrechara entre sus brazos de la forma que solo él sabia hacer.

-si vamos demasiado apretados… podemos coger el siguiente – propuso Luna evitando la mirada de cierto Slytherin con el que se había liado hace algunas semanas como si no existiera el mañana.

-contra más apretados, mejor, rubia – dijo ese mismo personaje.

Y por eso mismo, Luna se ocupó de sentarse bien lejos de él.

En cambio Hermione no había corrido la misma suerte y ahora mismo el brazo de Draco rozaba el suyo con cada bache en el camino, produciéndole escalofríos.

El tema corrió en base a los exámenes, por lo que cuando llegaron a hosmeade Hermione estaba mucho más animada y relajada con la compañía.

Draco no había dado muestras de darle ninguna importancia al beso que se dieron. La noche de Halloween, la semi oscuridad que los envolvía… esas cosas habían provocado algo que los dos debían olvidar.

Lo cierto es que con los sentimientos ocultos por su profesor y sus dudas con Ron, ya tenía bastante.

-podríamos ir a ver la casa de los gritos y después a calentarnos a las tres escobas. – propuso Hermione.

-bueno, conozco mejores formas de calentarnos… - dijo Theo, pero los demás ya habían aprendido a obviar sus comentarios fuera de tono.

-ey, chicas, ¿todo bien? – les preguntó Seamus, acercándose al grupo con Neville y Dean que miraba a otro sitio.

-claro ¿Por qué? – preguntó Luna inocentemente.

-si necesitáis algo, usad lo del ED – les dijo Neville en clave.

-bien – dijo Ginny, que había comprendido por donde iban las palabras de sus amigos – hasta luego – y continuó andando hacia el bosque que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

-¿a que ha venido eso? – preguntó Hermione cuando se hubieron alejado un poco.

-esta claro, piensan que ellos nos están obligando a acompañarlos a algún sitio terrible donde nos torturarán o algo así… - se quejó Ginny, harta de los interminables prejuicios. Ella los conocía ya varios meses…

-¿Por qué pensarían algo así? Si son nuestros compañeros de estudios muggles… - dijo Luna, inocente de nuevo.

-porque somos mortífagos, rubia – le contestó Theo malhumorado.

-fuisteis mortífagos… - corrigió Hermione.

-para la mayoría no hay diferencia – declaró Draco molesto por la situación.

Sus padres le habían pedido que devolviera la vieja gloria al apellido Malfoy. Que lo limpiara como fuera. Cuando les escribió diciéndoles que estaba entablando amistad con Hermione Granger, casi se ponen a preparar la boda. Un romance con una heroína de guerra lo arreglaría todo. Y él no quería pensar que se acercaba a ella por conveniencia. Realmente le agradaba estar con ella.

Llegaron a la casa de los gritos, cuando Blaise los detuvo antes de bajar, empujándolos entre los arboles.

-¿no es ese el profesor Wood? – preguntó.

A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón y se asomó para poder verle. Pero casi deja de latirle cuando lo encontró en actitud cariñosa con una chica.

Podía verlos hablar, movían los labios y se sonreían. Le empezaron a flojear las piernas cuando el joven se arrodillo sobre una pierna y sacó una caja.

-Oh, por Merlín… - susurró Luna emocionada. – le esta pidiendo matrimonio…

Ginny le dio un codazo a la rubia y miró a su otra amiga preocupada.

La castaña se sujetó al árbol cuando la chica aceptó el anillo, abrazando y besando a su profesor.

Notó una mano que le apretaba el hombro. Cuando se giró, encontró los ojos grises de Draco, preocupados por ella.

-deberíamos irnos, estamos metiéndonos en su intimidad… - dijo la castaña, dándose la vuelta y regresando al camino que llevaba al pueblo, apretando su abrigo y su bufanda, buscando calor, pues se había quedado helada. Ni siquiera sabia que tuviera novia. Y además… era preciosa.

Los demás la siguieron intentando no hacer ruido.

-pues vaya una cosa… pedirle matrimonio en la casa de los gritos. ¿Qué de romántico tiene eso? – dijo Theo sin saber nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña.

-habló de romanticismo el romántico – se le escapó a Luna, molesta.

-ese sitio es en el que se conocieron y en el que se besaron por primera vez – dijo Blaise. Los demás lo observaron ¿Cómo sabia él esas cosas? – les leí los labios, os recuerdo que era espía… se de esas cosas.

Llegaron a las tres escobas y los tres agradecieron el calor del interior.

Era pronto, así que no había demasiada gente y rápidamente encontraron una mesa para los seis.

-¿Qué queréis chicos? – les preguntó Rosmerta llegando hasta ellos.

Todos pidieron cerveza de mantequilla, excepto una persona.

-un whisky de fuego – dijo Hermione, decidida. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella. - ¿Qué pasa? Cumplí los 18 hace dos meses ¿quieres ver mi dni? – le dijo a la mujer, algo borde.

-una cerveza de mantequilla también, Rosmerta – intervino Ginny.

-he dicho que quiero Whisky de fuego – volvió a decir la castaña con intensidad.

-es mayor de edad, puede pedir lo que quiera – intervino también Draco – aunque eso implique comportarse como una niña con una rabieta con la que después tendrán que cargar sus amigas…

Hermione mandó una mirada asesina a Draco antes de levantarse y salir hecha una furia del local.

-te has pasado, Draco – le dijo Blaise tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que la dueña desapareció para traerles los pedidos. – no sería la primera vez que tu haces lo mismo.

-iré a… - comenzó Ginny levantándose, pero Blaise la cogió del brazo, haciéndola volver a sentar.

-no eres tu quien debe ir a disculparse. – le dijo.

-no voy a disculparme por decir la verdad – se quejo Draco, enfadado.

-pues discúlpate por dejarla mal delante de todo el mundo, incluida Rosmerta – le dijo su amigo de forma seria – no era el mejor momento.

Draco apretó la mandíbula antes de levantarse maldiciendo por lo bajo. Lo observaron salir por el mismo lugar que había salido la chica.

El rubio observó el suelo nevado. Solo tenia que seguir las zancadas mas largas. Ella había salido corriendo en dirección al bosque.

No tardó en encontrarla, sentada contra el tronco de un árbol, tiritando de frio, pero decidida a no dejar salir ni una lagrima.

Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado.

-vete de aquí – le dijo ella de malas formas.

-vas a congelarte… - dijo él sin más.

Hermione se giró, él la estaba mirando. Su expresión era neutra, no parecía molesto. No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse hacia los labios del rubio, buscando refugiarse en sus besos.

Draco no esperaba que ella le besara, ni mucho menos.

-para, Granger… - dijo separándola de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella. no quería pensar, solo besarle y olvidar a Oliver.

-no voy a dejar que me beses por despecho, no soy segundo plato de nadie – le dijo con dignidad.

Hermione se alejó, mirando al frente con los ojos llorosos. En ese momento fue cuando egoístamente echo mucho de menos a Ron. Él siempre estaba ahí, la idolatraba, la miraba como si fuera única…

Y allí estaba ella, jugando a enamorarse de quien no debía.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

-deberías regresar al colegio, centrarte en los estudios, intentar no pensar en nada que no sean las materias, y después volver a casa y desconectar de Hogwarts un tiempo. Disfrutar de la navidad con tu familia te despejará… - le recomendó el rubio.

Hermione se levantó y se espolsó la nieve.

-dile a las chicas que he vuelto al colegio – y después se fue.

Draco se quedó un rato más. Podría haber aceptado sus besos, haber aprovechado la oportunidad, quizá con ello sus padres habrían estado orgullosos de él. Pero no quería una chica rota junto a él.

Las cosas siempre eras todo o nada.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación sacó pluma y pergamino.

"querido Ron:

Sé que he tardado mucho en escribirte, quería tener las cosas claras antes de hacerlo.

Hablaremos en navidad, pero quería que supieras que no estoy enfadada y que te hecho de menos.

Hermione Granger"

Era corto, pero en esos momentos no podía decir nada más, lo mejor sería ver que sentía cuando se reencontraran en navidad.

Sus amigas no le sacaron el tema del profesor ni del incidente en el bar, simplemente dejaron que se comportara como la Hermione pre-exámenes que debía ser y que respirara tranquila el ultimo día con todos los exámenes acabados.

-entonces pasaremos la navidad con la familia y la noche vieja juntas, no os olvidéis – dijo Luna cuando el expreso ya aminoraba la marcha, llegando a Londres.

-me enteraré de las fiestas mágicas y os escribiré para ver a donde vamos – les aseguró Ginny. – ¿ya os habéis despedido de todos?

-claro, ya nos deseamos feliz navidad en la sala común de griffindor con los demás – dijo Hermione todavía repasando respuestas de los exámenes en algunos libros.

-¿no deseareis feliz navidad a nadie más? – preguntó de nuevo – tenemos más compañeros.

Hermione la miró y las palabras de Draco Malfoy rechazándola resonaron en su cabeza.

-no, a nadie más – dijo quitándole importancia y volviendo a su libro.

Ginny suspiró y miró a Luna, que giró la cara para mirar por la ventana y no tener que contestar a su amiga, que se sentó, derrotada.

No quería ser obvia, pero desde la noche de Halloween, Blaise se paseaba bastante por su cabeza y le habría gustado desearle una feliz Navidad.

Luna, en cambio, no quería saber nada de Theo, pues ya le había visto desde el colegio hasta el tren despedirse de varias chicas en actitud demasiado cariñosa. Su plan estaba siendo todo un fracaso, desde luego.

Dejo de pensar en él cuando el tren aminoró la marcha del todo y divisó la inconfundible cabellera rubia de su padre esperándola en el andén.

 **Pues hasta aquí tengo escrito, la verdad. Estoy ya con el siguiente capítulo pero no está terminado, así que puede que a partir de ahora tarde un poco más en subir los capítulos.**

 **Yo solo digo que cuanto más me animáis, más ganas me entran de escribir, jaja. Es broma, pero siempre agradezco vuestras palabras.**

 **Bueno pues que pensáis que pasara en Navidad? Y de la reacción de Hermione y de Draco? Ya me contáis!**

 **Un beso!**


End file.
